Just Another Odd Pirate Story: ARGH!
by BG Sparrow
Summary: [COMPLETE! Sequel to Just An Odd Pirate Story: Buried Treasure] Evil Barbossa daughter seeking revenge on Jack! GASP! [Threequel up! Just An Odd Pirate Story 3: Yo ho]
1. Jessica! You moron!

(A/N – Hi everybody! It's great to be back in business! You wanted a sequel and you got it! Remember our set up? It's exactly a year later on Saturday, June 18. I'm now 16, Lindsay is 15, and Jessica is 14. We'll leave it there and have you smart people figure out the rest lol. Well, enjoy it! Just Another Odd Pirate Story starts now...)

:: We strongly advise you to read Just An Odd Pirate Story first or else you will be so lost, your head will spin. If you hate or enjoy the first, you'll love this one! But if you like being lost, enjoy! You may catch on eventually...lol. ::

-I own no PotC junk until the day my Jack clone and I conquer Disney and rule the world. That outta confuse 'em...-

-But I DO own my original characters... Arielle Faye Turner is copyrighted! There are three more, but the names might screw up the story from here...so! I'll tell you who they are when we get there! I also own my buds Jessica and Lindsay... I'll stamp it on their foreheads if I gotta!-

-- I'd like to introduce my Jack Clone (-waves-)! He's gonna be with me when I update and junk, so... ugh. He'll be causing mischief no doubt... even though he's been here a while now, he's still not housebroken that much. Thanks Rach! --

...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-...

CHAPTER ONE: "Jessica! You moron!"

"Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked a cautious Will Turner in the blacksmith's shop. Jack waited for the young blacksmith to answer. Will's eyes darted around the shop searching for a good answer.

"Did you?" Will replied after a minute. I smiled and ate a cheese fry. What a moron...is that the best he could come up with? I shoved more fries in my mouth and watched on. Will backed away from Jack's sword that was inches from his chest, but Jack just proceeded to advance.

"Are you afraid?" Jacks asked coolly. "Why do you keep backing away?" Jack dropped the sword suddenly and pulled out a slice of pizza. Wait...pizza?? Why does he have pizza? Before Will could answer or Jack could take a bite from that delicious-looking slice of pepperoni pizza, I jumped up and snatched the pizza from Jack's hand.

"Are you gonna let her get away with that?" Will said suddenly. I started to laugh and enjoy the pizza as Jack stared at me in shock (what? did I commit a crime? It's not my fault Pappy's Pizza kicks butt...).

"Should I shoot her or take those cheddar spuds in revenge?" Jack asked finally. I grabbed the plate of cheese fries and put them behind the lamp on the end table next to me. I don't care how much he likes cheese...If anyone touches my fries, they die...I know, I'm such a pig...

"Why must you always resort to violence?" Will questioned. Jack still stared at the piece of pizza as it slowly disappeared before him...bite after bite after bite...

"Can I please kill her?" Jack pleaded. I laughed as Will looked at Jack with a smile. This was it...Will was going down... I knew it was coming. Will put on the huge smile signally he was about to accept defeat.

"If you want..." he laughed, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"You lose..." I said as the three of us laughed at Lindsay's defeat.

"Yes! Jack wins again!" Jessica said triumphantly.

"You always dominate, Lindsay!" I said. "What happened?" Lindsay just continued to laugh as Jessica sat down on the couch next to her. We all started laughing for some reason...probably because Lindsay was being a doofus...

"You took Jessica's pizza!" Lindsay finally got out.

"Yeah! You took my pizza!" Jessica said, standing up. "Fork over the cheese fries!" She launched at the plate of fries behind the lamp, but I stood up and tried to fight her off. Jessica and I were kicking each other and trying to twist the other one's arm off until I noticed that Lindsay was eating the cheese fries.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I said, pushing Jessica down onto a pile of pillows and beanbag chairs (at least she had a soft landing...). I walked up to Lindsay and we had a tug of war with the plate of fries until Lindsay let go and the fries went flying. Down my shirt, on the walls, the television, my hair...

I looked at Lindsay who was trying to bite her tongue and hold in her laughter. I looked at Jessica who was doubled over in laughter. I smirked. I wiped some cheese off of my face and smeared it on Jessica. Jessica ran for the Doritos and started throwing them at me as I threw cheese fries at Lindsay.

"Not funny!" Lindsay yelled.

"Yes it is!" I said. The food fight continued for some time until my basement's living room was a pigsty. We cleaned it up along with ourselves eventually, and then we found peace on the comfy couch. We caught our breath after all that while staring into the fire in the fireplace in front of us.

"So!" Jessica finally panted. "Who's up for another round of Questions Only? We can pick a new scene..." Lindsay and I exchanged looks before Lindsay slammed her head onto my shoulder in exhaustion. I smiled.

"Sorry, Jessica," I said. "Anymore of that and one of us is gonna die." And it was true... this game was hazardous to our health anymore! We couldn't stop laughing half the time... you should see us play it Jessica's backyard... sidesplitting action that causes major ouchies...

"I'm getting a smore!" Lindsay said, suddenly jumping up and running to the fireplace. Jessica leaped up and raced her there, they're neck and neck, and Lindsay wins ("She had a head start..." Jessica said. Oh shut up, wimpy...)! How did I get into the commentating stuff again by the way?

"Give me a marshmallow," I said, walking over and falling down into my beanbag chair. Jessica pulled the marshmallows away when I reached for them, and then she threw them over my head to Lindsay. We played monkey-in-the-middle for...oh, five seconds? Then I tackled Lindsay. I got the marshmallow made and then they held the chocolate hostage from me!

"You want the Hershey's bar?" Lindsay asked, taunting me. She wiggled it in front of my face a few times and I grabbed for it and took it. She couldn't believe I had done it that fast, but it's pretty easy when your little sister is doing it to you constantly with your favorite cd.

"Yes," I said with a smile. During the smores war, rebellion, revelation, whatever you wanna call it, we put in the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD. We all flopped down onto our beanbag chairs in excitement to watch it, but there was another reason we were doing it. One that seemed so far fetched, it was crazy. It was the whole purpose of the sleepover! But, despite anything I think, I trust these two nuts I'm sitting next to believe it or not.

"You do know what will happen if this doesn't work, don't you?" I asked them for the millionth time. And for the millionth time, they answered (they love me lol).

"Yes, Erica," Lindsay said.

"We buy you ice cream for a month," Jessica said.

"That's right," I said. I shut my mouth as the previews started while I thought. I mean, sure... I'd love to see Jack, Will, and Elizabeth again...I'd give anything to do that. But this couldn't work...it made no sense to have this sleepover and have them just pop up again. But, I had been rid of that feeling somewhat when Lindsay and Jessica reminded me of their promise to come back for us. I doubted it highly, but I went along with this whole idea of Lindsay's just for the fun of the sleepover. And who knows what could happen, right? I mean, they might even go as far as getting these guys in costume to show up to make us feel better...but that's scary.... so, I think I'll stick to the crazy and unrealistic idea of them returning for us. Hey, it could happen, right ("That's the spirit!" Lindsay said. Oh geez...)?

And so, the movie began. We had it set to end around eleven, the time they came that night in Lindsay's grandma's house (hey, talk to Lindsay about the weirdness...it was all of her idea to have this sleepover!). We started to sing along with Young Elizabeth (we got that song down flat lol), and we were soon into debate whether or not Gibbs looked more like a monkey or the Skipper from Gilligan's Island. I voted monkey... all the time.

"You guys want a drink?" I asked, going over to the table full of food.

"What do we get?" Lindsay asked.

"I want rum!" Jessica said.

"Wait! Same goes for me!" Lindsay said. I smiled and poured the three of us each a cup of iced tea. I brought over the bowl of popcorn (my favorite food, remember?), and I handed Jessica and Lindsay their drinks as I sat in between them.

"Thank ye', mate!" Jessica said as I handed her her iced tea. Yes, us weirdoes call iced tea rum... we call Kool-aid rum, too... pop is grog, water's water, and you don't really care! So, back to whatever!

We were pretty hyper throughout the movie. We would stand up and mimic a lot of the scenes and swordfights, repeated the dialogue from our favorite scenes, and made jokes and stuff like a lot of you people usually do when watching the movie.

But when the credits started rolling around five after eleven, we were still all alone in my house. There was no friendly crash from the kitchen, no screams for rum, no voices singing that of yo ho...

"They should be up there!" Jessica said. "Right now! Let's go!" Lindsay and me, well... we're half asleep. I sat up slowly after watching the blurry version of Jack's hanging. All of the words were in slo-mo... then I'm being biffed in the head with a pillow.

"Jessica, you hit me one more time, and I will murder..." I murmured.

"Come on, sleepy butts!" Jessica said, pulling me up. I stood for a second and then slammed face first onto the couch while Jessica was getting Lindsay up without much success.

"Yeah, Lindsay..." I said. "This is all your idea..."

"Ehhh..." Lindsay responded. Yep, my point exactly...

_PUMF!_

"Let's go!" Jessica said. I smiled...Lindsay's turn to be killed by the pillow.

_PUMF!_

"Stop it..." Lindsay said. I heard Jessica sigh, then she walked over to the table and picked up the pitcher of ice water... oh, god is she evil... she stood over Lindsay smiling at me. I wasn't gonna say anything...if I had to get up, so did Lindsay. But this was too good to ruin...

_SPLASH!!!_

"Jessica! You moron!" Lindsay screamed, jumping up. She was dripping wet, Jessica was laughing, and I sat up off the couch and smiled. Lindsay picked up her beanbag chair and slammed it into Jessica, sending her flying into me on the couch. Jessica and I just laughed.

"Well Super Smartness," I said to Lindsay, "when does this brilliant plan start to work?" Lindsay scowled.

"When Jessica's dead," Lindsay said. We laughed some more, and Lindsay finally lost the anger and lightened up. I gave her my white bathrobe to put on, and we started up stairs.

"Where would they be?" I asked as we went around the dining room table and into the narrow kitchen.

"Check everywhere!" Lindsay said. So we did... Lindsay searched the bathroom, Jessica checked my brother and sister's bedrooms, and I checked my parent's room...nothing. We met back up in the living room (our upstairs one lol), and slumped down into the couch disappointedly.

"It should've worked," Jessica said. "What if they're outside?" she asked, running to the window.

"I doubt it," Lindsay said. "I really thought this was how we could get them to come back." I looked over at my friends. They seemed so upset that this hadn't worked. Sure, the movie and Pirates of the Caribbean theme for the sleepover was a cool little ritual, but it obviously hadn't worked.

"They'll come back someday," I told them. "When we least expect it."

"That could be bad," Jessica said, smiling. We got Lindsay to smile, too, and we started back downstairs. Since Jessica had given Lindsay a cold shower of a wakeup, we piled onto the comfiness of the couch and watched the fire die down as our eyelids inched their way together...

-- 3 AM --

I was so calm and so peaceful (now there's a rarity...). I should be, right? I mean, I was dreaming... good dream, too. Well, sorta... oh forget it. The point is, I was in the middle of a dream when I woke up suddenly to my blasting stereo in my bedroom. I shot upwards off the couch and looked in the direction of my room. I quietly woke up Lindsay and Jessica, but they were already squirming from when the stereo suddenly blasted on.

"What is that?" Lindsay asked.

"I probably left the alarm on," I said.

"No!" Jessica said sitting up and then falling off of the couch.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning on the flashlight. Jessica fought with the blanket she was entangled in for a few minutes while Lindsay and I sat there thinking 'what an idiot...'

"It might be them!" Jessica finally got out. I sighed as Lindsay's face flashed a big smile.

"It might be!" Lindsay whispered.

"And it might not!" I said. "What ever happened to robbers? Thieves? Burglars? The alarm on the stereo?" Jessica and Lindsay stared at me a minute dumbfounded. You know, that awkward silence you get when you sound smarter than everyone else (-Lindsay and Jessica slam Erica with pillows- Well then, don't stare at me like you're stupid!)?

"Why do you always gotta expect the worse?" Lindsay asked.

"More fun that way..." I replied with a sly smile.

"Oh, c'mon..." Jessica said. So, eventually, Morons One and Two convinced me, but I wasn't walking into my bedroom without a weapon. Something good... ha! The fire poker! I ran over to the fireplace and grabbed the fire poker, and Jessica and Lindsay came up with me.

"Here!" I said, handing Jessica the shovel. I tossed Lindsay the fireplace broom and the smiled evilly. "Now, don't go in swinging. If you break anything, I get another month's worth the ice cream."

"Yeah, yeah..." Lindsay said. "It's them!"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Do you really think any of them knows how to turn off a stereo?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes," I replied. Lindsay and Jessica seemed surprised at my response. "Jack knows how... point, shoot, dead stereo." I said. But the stereo was still going, so we figured we'd go in assuming it was them. We ran into the room and flipped on the light, and my stereo was still blasting my Linkin Park cd (we got One Step Closer playing here! lol). I squinted in the light and shielded my eyes a bit. I walked over and turned off the stereo as Lindsay and Jessica stood at the door looking around.

"See, it was just the alarm," I said. "Must've bumped it on earlier." We turned to go when something out from under my pile of blankets in the corner grabbed my ankle tightly.

"Run!" I screamed. I screamed more and more, and Lindsay and Jessica moved in with their brooms and shovels. They began beating the thing under the pile of blankets on the floor that had me, and I finally got away. I heap of blankets rose taller and taller, and we screamed.

"Shh! Quiet!" the thing said. We continued screaming until I finally realized that that voice seemed familiar. I stopped Lindsay and Jessica from screaming, and Lindsay walked up to the tall figure fumbling with the blankets. She helped it, and we were in shock to see that it was –

"Will!" Jessica yelled enthusiastically. She ran up to him and hugged him with all her might. Will's face became screwed up as he tried to smile. I couldn't believe it! He was here! He wasn't a dream! He was turning blue...

"Jessica!" Lindsay said. "You're gonna kill him!" She tried to pry Jessica off of Will with some success, and I was still confused... They were probably hiding from my stereo...

"Will, where's Jack and Elizabeth?" I asked. Will was coughing like crazy and finally managed to point to the closet door. I sighed...go figure...this was Jack after all. I walked up to the closet and opened it, and an avalanche greeted me.

"Whoa!" a voice said as I became buried in jeans, dresses, and shirts. But something landed on me that I didn't recall putting in my closet, and it was crushing me (air...can't...breathe...).

"Get off of her!" Lindsay said picking up the heavy thing on top of me (thank you, Lindsay and Stewy). I lay in the pile of all my stuff coughing, and a hand plunged down to me to help me up, and I took it. When I got up, I found out that that hand wasn't Lindsay's, Jessica's, or Will's, but Jack's. I smiled immediately, and I couldn't help but hug him as Jessica had Will.

"What's the occasion?" Jack said as I let go.

"You're back!" Jessica said. "I can't believe it worked!"

"What worked?" Will asked.

"We had an entire sleepover party tonight so you guys would come back!" Lindsay said. "It actually worked!"

"We had no clue you had," Will said.

"No?" Lindsay asked.

"You mean you didn't get any vibe or something that we were trying to contact you?" Jessica asked. Will and Jack exchanged looks.

"No," Jack said. Well, that sure was worth it...

"Did you know it was exactly a year ago that you guys came here?" I asked. Jack and Will exchanged clueless expressions once again, and Jack turned to my calendar beside him and smiled.

"What d'ye' know?" he said. "Right on the money!" We smiled and it was quiet only for a moment until Lindsay broke the silence.

"So it didn't work..." Lindsay said disappointedly.

"Who cares if it worked or not!" Jessica said. "They're here!" Jack and Will were buried in more hugs from us, and eventually, they hugged back (don't be hatin'...). I was so glad that they were back! Even though this confused the hell out of me, Jessica and Lindsay acted as if they were coming no matter what, and ta da! Here they were ("Yes! More praise, Lindsay!" Jessica said. Oh, give me a break...)! Joy, rapture, ect!...lol.

"The ruby, right?" Jessica asked. Jack and Will nodded. Jack held up the iced ruby that took us forever to find last year...grr... He replaced it in the small pouch at his side, and I smirked... stupid jewel...

"Where's Elizabeth?" Lindsay asked. "You two are here, but I don't see her anywhere!" I was wondering the same... where was she? Well, if she had fallen on me along with Jack, I might've died (-scowl from Elizabeth- Hey! No offense! I swear!).

"She's back in Port Royal with Arielle," Will said. Ok, judging by Lindsay and Jessica's faces, and the expression on my own, we were lost. Who? Jack's wife? Family friend? Confused again...

"Who?" Jessica asked, thoroughly confused like the rest of us.

"My new godchild!" Jack said happily. "Arielle Faye Turner. And what a beauty she is," Jack said. We smiled. The baby! Oooooo.... I had forgotten.... Oops...

...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-...

-Yes, that was Chapter one... JACK!!! Don't touch that!

_SMASH!!! _Jack! You broke the important thing!

Please Review =)) I'll try to figure out what he broke in the meantime...


	2. The Cha Cha Slide!

(A/N – Ok, so the last chapter...lol. No comment. Chapter two is where you are... it is an important chapter...you know, lots of info? Yeah, the boring kind...lol. Don't worry, things shift for the better! You may hear them call us by the names they gave us, too...along with the ones we gave each other (-See below-). Oh, and Jack says hello. He burnt my pancakes, though... Oh well! Cya at the bottom!)

...Nicknames:

1) Erica (me) – Ravii, Black Grace, Little Sparrow

2) Lindsay – Lindz, Linkin, Bloody Jane, Little Swann

3) Jessica – Jess, Stewy, Mad Mary, Little Turner

(If ya get confused, see back to this!)

...Yes! Reviewers! =))

x) Linkin - yes, I'll miss the bus rides, too! I hope we can write more... it's always been something we like to do! Good luck as a Freshman this year! Thanks for reviewing! =))

.:: Anybody want a plate of those delicious sounding cheesy fries? ::.

-Again, me no owny PotC stuff... but Jessica is coming up with a plan to overthrow this...lol. Jack is helping... or trying at least. No, not really, Disney... don't sue and don't be hatin...-

-Things I do own other than my wooden tooth... Jessica, Lindsay, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa (evil! lol), the Meridian (name of ship), and the two characters to come soon! You'll love 'em! One is the new Little! Well, yeah... I'll let ya read now...-

(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)

CHAPTER TWO: "The Cha-Cha Slide!"

Ok, so I forgot about the baby... sue me! With all this excitement, it was all sort of a big blur...ok, so I'm bluffing... I'm a failure...just drop it, all right? I already feel bad...yes, I know I should feel guilty...I do! Shut up, Lindsay! Geez...

"Jessica!" Lindsay said, running over to her and Will. "We're big sisters!" Yes, this is a big achievement for them... they're the youngest in their families...hehe... you won't last a day, Lindsay...

"Cool!" Jessica said. "But I'm the middle child! No fair!"

"Pirates don't play fair," Will said, smiling at them. "Right, Jack?"

"Aye," Jack replied. "And very grateful to see you all here and accounted for!" Jack said happily.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"We need you three to come with us," Will said. Ok, this is getting a bit whacky... well, when hasn't it been?

"Why? I said. "You just got here! Don't you wanna catch up for a bit?" Jack gave me that disappointed smile. Crap...

"Love to have a little reunion, darling, but there really is no time. Tell us all about it back in Port Royal," Jack said as he made his way through my closet that was scattered all over. Port Royal?? No... did they really think we were coming? Well, Lindsay and Jessica did... their faces lit up when Jack said that they were taking us to Port Royal.

"Yes!" Jessica said.

"We're going to Port Royal!" Lindsay said.

"An adventure, just like we promised," Will said, mimicking Jack's maneuver to the door. Ok, this is odd... I is a good way to describe it.

"Uh, no!" I said. "What happened to my parents are in Germany? Their only there for three weeks!" Lindsay and Jessica stared at me again like 'how dare you prevent us from going to have the adventure of our lifetime.' Ok, so I was being a party pooper... I had reason! I finally sighed and gave in. How do I know that I'm gonna regret this? Well, Lindsay's whack plan didn't work and technically they owed me a crap load of ice cream but they had shown up, so I guess I owed it to them to lighten up and go with it... it was the opportune moment after all (yes, I must quote Jack!)...

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's get outta here!" Jessica and Lindsay smiled, and I was really excited now as we left my room. I was going to the Caribbean with hot guys and my two best friends! What else could you want? But when I got outside of my room, Jack and Will weren't too happy... they just gave us a look... you know, it's really hard to describe facial expressions. Theirs said 'they're gonna hate us...'

"Can't exactly do that yet," Will said. Jessica, Lindsay and Erica are lost... hello...yes, the third person is fun to speak in...

"Why?" Lindsay asked as they made there way towards the living room.

"Gotta tell ye the story first, luv," Jack said. They went over to the living room while I looked back into my room and sighed. I could barely see any of my Caribbean blue carpet (hehe...) anymore. I shut out the light on my closet, which flooded the floor and shut my bedroom door. I am gonna get Jack...

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down into the beanbag chair next to Will and Lindsay. Jack and Jessica were on the couch, and ugh.

"We need you to come back to Port Royal with us," Jack said. Shock...yep, immediate shock. Sure, they could stay here a bit, but we couldn't go there. Oh, yeah... I already volunteered to go... forgot... We'd be killed! Oh well... Well, we almost died a few times last year... boy, how do I get my self into these things?

"Why do you want us to go with you?" Jessica asked. I could tell Jessica would have no problem going... neither would I... but there's this little thing called our parents...

"Who cares!" I said.

"Yeah! Let's hear this story," Lindsay said.

"Story? As in bedtime?" Jessica asked.

"Shut up, Stewy," I said.

"Get comfortable," Will whispered to me and Lindsay. Without word, Lindsay and I jumped up and ran for the table of junk food. Lindsay grabbed the cheese curls and I got the popcorn and gallon of 'rum.' Jack eyed us suddenly... in particular, Lindsay.

"You doofus!" I said, sitting down on my red beanbag chair.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Those are cheese curls..." Jessica said.

"And?" Lindsay asked. I sighed, and Jessica and I motioned from the bowl in her hands to Jack whose eyes were fixed on the bowl. Lindsay finally got it (after forever), and gave Jack the bowl. He started eating by the handful as Lindsay brought over the pizza box that has barely anything in it...

"Well?" I said, looking up at Jack. He was still eating as we all stared at him. So, what do we do to cure this little problem? We bring in the loud-mouthed rum hater (as Jack likes to call her)...

"AHH!!!" Jessica screamed in his ear.

"AHH!!!" Jack screamed, sending the bowl of cheese curls airborne. He stared at Jessica who smiled sweetly. "I'm not entirely sure I missed you..." Jack said, rubbing his ear.

"We wanna hear the story!" Jessica said.

"Alright! Alright!" Jack said. "Don't get hostile..." He sat back into the couch, and we all leaned forward eager to hear this.

"Began when we said our goodbyes last year," Will started. "We went back to the Black Pearl, and the crew was in shock wondering where we had been."

"Gibbs kept going on about us being ghosts..." Jack said.

"Anyways," Will said, "we told the crew of the entire adventure with you three. We showed them all the stuff you gave us, the food, and we told them all about you three with the necklaces and stuff." Lindsay, Jessica, and I bit our lips. That wasn't too smart...

"You told them everything?" Lindsay asked.

"Your names, what we gave you, the whole ordeal," Jack said. "Thought the lot of us was loony."

"That's not good..." Jessica said.

"No one believed you?" I asked.

"Gibbs and Anamaria were the only ones," Jack said. "Loyal, those two are..."

"What next?" Jessica asked.

"Well, there was the mutiny..." Jack said.

"Mutiny?" Lindsay and I asked in unison.

"Threw the five of us in a rowboat with the 'cursed stuff' and that was that. No more Pearl for us...then they went and told every soul they could about the story we had told them." Jack said. "Gibbs and Anamaria went with us since the crew saw that they were on our side, and we shoved off and haven't seen me ship since."

"That's gotta suck..." I said. "Everyone knew?"

"Aye, Gracey," Jack said to me.

"Afterwards, we decided to go back to Port Royal," Will said.

"Bet the Governer was glad to see you, Jack," Lindsay said.

"Never did," Jack said happily. "Before going back to Port Royal, we made a side trip to Isle de Muerta. Will and Elizabeth left me there with Gibbs, Anamaria, and the stuff ye gave us and rowed back home."

"You left them there?" I asked Will. Our heads spun to Will...

"Will! How could you?!" Jessica snapped at him.

"Yeah..." Lindsay said. "Abandoning three helpless pirates like that..." We giggled a bit before Will continued on.

"It was either leave them there or get them hung in Port Royal," Will said. "We left them there until our wedding was over, and then we sailed back for them."

"You went back for them and the Governer let you?" Jessica asked.

"No, the Governer got us our own ship as a wedding present called the Meridian," Will said. "We sailed out one night and got them."

"Took ye long enough," Jack said. "For two bloody weeks I had to sit there and listen to Gibbs fight with Anamaria. And when she didn't like that, she'd take it out on me face." The three of figured that meant he'd been slapped up a lot... poor Jack...

"And then what?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"We picked them up, and to make it up to them for leaving them there so long, we took them to Tortuga for a day," Will said.

"Aye," Jack said. "So, in Tortuga, the newly weds stay back on the ship, Gibbs runs off to only God knows where, and Anamaria and I go and have ourselves a pint."

"Oooo.... a date..." Jessica said, taunting him. Jack looked over at Jessica seriously, and she stopped with Jack's threat of pulling out the gun again and going trigger-happy on her. I'm surprised he hasn't done it yet...

"Mary, be happy you've lived to see this day," Jack said. "Now let me continue, savvy?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Jessica said. Jack rolled his eyes and continued.

"So, barmaid comes over, and I start talking to her," Jack said.

"Ooo! Anamaria didn't like that, huh?" Lindsay asked.

"Did you get slapped?" I asked.

"Did you deserve it?" Jessica piped happily. Jack eyed us again, and we sat back trying to shut up... we're really bad at that...

"Now! As I was sayin..." Jack said loudly. "Barmaid started tellin' us that our lives were in danger. The story of our adventure traveled faster than I would've guessed because the danger had to deal with the ruby," Jack said. "An enemy of ours wants the ruby and our lives...not any Royal Navy officer or that, but a pirate." I smiled... this sounds so much like a ghost story...wait, never mind... our ghost stories are about battling metal rocky squirrels...

"Cool!" Jessica said.

"What? "Lindsay asked. "Barbossa's ghostly soul come back or something?" We smiled up at Jack amusingly. When we saw he wasn't smiling, we turned to Will, but he also carried a serious expression...uh oh...

"You're kidding..." I said nervously. "Barbossa couldn't be alive... not after that terrific ending!" Jack and Will were looking at the floor now, avoiding Jessica's, Lindsay's, and my stares. "You're not serious! You can't be! Barbossa's dead!" I started shooting off.

"Oh, Barbossa's dead, I can assure ye of that," Jack said. "It's his youngin' we'd be on the watch for at the moment." Jessica, who was drinking at the time Jack had said this, suddenly sprayed me, Lindsay, and Will with iced tea. Eww...

"Barbossa had a kid?!" Jessica screeched.

"Hard to believe that one..." Lindsay said. "He's downright ugly!"

"Aye," Jack said. "See, barmaid tells me she's found out all about the story that the crew had been circulatin'. Well, she vows now that she will find us, get the ruby, and go back in time with it to kill us before we kill her father. After she picks up this load of information, she heads out to the Pearl and killed off me entire crew. Seems she knows an awful lot about this jewel, and she knew my crew wouldn't believe me when they heard the tale... but she used to own it supposedly. She knows more about it than I or Will do put together. That's why she's got a power over us...has an advantage, ye see."

"Holy crap..." Lindsay said slowly. "The entire crew was killed off?"

"Barbossa had a daughter?" Jessica asked in the same way Lindsay had. I rolled my eyes and we ignored the stupidity of Stewy...

"The entire crew was killed," Jack said. "If I was there, I would've killed her. She wasn't always that evil, ye know. Quite sweet twelve years ago..."

"Twelve-?"

"Sailed with her and her father years before the mutiny..." Jack said, cutting Jessica short. "Four years later, the mutiny occurred that made me kill Barbossa – the exact reason Rebecca is seekin' revenge on me."

"Rebecca? Is that her name?" I asked.

"Aye," Jack replied simply.

"So what happened after you found out she took the Pearl and was after you, Will, and Elizabeth?" Jessica asked.

"Got mad..." Jack said. "Sailed back to Port Royal with Will and Elizabeth... Gibbs and Anamaria stayed in Tortuga til the got a boat."

"Jack? In Port Royal?" Lindsay asked.

"He came back with us, and I let him stay in the blacksmith's shop," Will said. "He's been in hiding, and it's been amazingly easy to keep him under wraps. "

"So in the meantime," Jack said, "Arielle was born later in January, I watched over her when Will and Elizabeth wanted a night to themselves, stole, plundered...and when Gibbs and Anamaria found a small boat, I went and sailed for a week or two."

"Withdrawal symptoms?" I asked with a smile.

"Aye," Jack said. "It's not funny, lass..." he said, rounding Lindsay.

"Yes it is..." Lindsay laughed.

"So, how long were you there?" I asked.

"Jack's been with us almost a year...ever since Tortuga," Will said. "He's been going crazy...crazier than usual..."

"I vowge," I said. Jack shot us looks, and we shut up.

"Well, now Jack decides he can't sit on dry land while Barbossa's daughter is blasting towns left and right in search for us." Will said. "So, Jack comes to us, and we decide to go after her. We'll take the Meridian and tell the Governor we'll be gone about a week... you three will sneak on board with Jack; we go to Tortuga to get a crew, find Rebecca somehow, and kill her, all the while keeping the ruby from her grasp. And you come with us." We stared at him...

"Ye wanted an adventure, right?" Jack asked at the sight of our faces. "This is a good time to have it... think of all the stuff ye could do..." Jack smiled, and then realized what he said. Hmm... what could we do ( -evil grin- )?

"We could have Port Royal and the Caribbean bowing to us!" Jessica said. "Great pirate daughters from the future!" Lindsay and I laughed, and Will smiled.

"We can wear awesome pirate clothes and swordfight!" I said excitedly.

"And we can teach them the Cha-Cha Slide!" Lindsay said.

"Teach them the what?" Will said.

"The Cha-Cha Slide!" Lindsay said. She got to her feet and started dancing. "Now it's time to get funky..," Lindsay sang. "To the left! Take it back now, ya'll...criss cross! Criss cross! Come on, Jack!" she said, pulling him up with her. "To the left! Take it back now, ya'll..."

_PUMF!_

"Lindsay, teaching them the Cha-Cha slide isn't exactly smart..." Jessica said after Jack threw a pillow at Lindsay to shut her up.

"Yeah, let's teach them YMCA..." I said with a smile. Lindsay scowled.

"I am so under-appreciated," Lindsay muttered as she flopped down on the couch with Jack. Jack eyed her for that crazy little stunt she had just pulled on him until she slammed him in the stomach with a pillow. "Don't do that again..." Lindsay said.

"Ye can tell she's Elizabeth's," Jack said to us. We smiled.

"So, are you three coming?" Will asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Jessica said. "We'd be crazy not to! This is crazy!"

"Likes to say crazy a lot, eh?" Will said. We nodded.

"Great," Jack said as we took off for my room. "Hey, where ye runnin' off to?" Jack said as he and Will ran after us. Lindsay, Jessica, and I ran into my room and started searching for bags and stuff to bring. This is so great...

"What's going on?" Will said as they appeared in my doorway.

"Packing," I said.

(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)

- Yeah, yeah, ok, ok.... BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE? -

Sorry, had to get that out... Jack made me say it!!!

Please Review! =))


	3. I have a lightbulb!

(A/N – Hello again... the world is ending... there's no more bagels and cream cheese!!! I blame my Jack clone... ok, so I'll just order pizza! lol. Well, chapter three, right here, right now... enjoy it... cya below!)

...Da Dum! Reviewers! =))

x) Lauren - Thanks! I hope you really liked the first one! Spread the word please! Yes, Jack loves cheese curls...lol. Thank you so much again for reviewing! I hope you'll keep reading and tell your friends! Thanks! =))

.:: Cha-Cha Slide! Who's up? Ok, Jack... you can dance up front... ::.

- Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer... yada yada yada... blah blah blah... zip zip zip... pirates pirates, pirates... yeah, yeah, yeah...

-I own Jessica, Lindsay, Arielle Faye Turner, the Meridian, Rebecca Barbossa, and two more characters I must fail to mention until later or it's a story spoiler... and we don't want that, do we?

(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)

CHAPTER THREE: "I have a light bulb!"

"Packing?" Jack asked. "Ye can't bring all this rubbish with ye..." He picked up my white dress I had worn to the ninth grade Farewell Dance the month before we met. I took it from him after finding my old book bag in the mess.

"And why not?" Lindsay asked as I hung my dress back up carefully.

"People are gonna think ye're loopy!" Jack said. "Ye're gonna get us killed!"

"People already think you're crazy, right?" Jessica asked them. "Bringing us and all of our stuff will just prove that you were right." Whoa... Jessica said something smart (WHAP Jess, I swear I will kill you if you ever hit me with your shoe again!)... Jack and Will exchanged a quick glance, but then started ravaging through my room with us.

"Don't bring too much," Will said. "What if you're in battle and can't get to it?" Battle? Hmm...Ah! Idea!

"I have a light bulb!" I said quickly. Jessica and Lindsay smiled and came closer. But then there was those two who must inject there professional opinion boldly ("Hey, that's Jack..." Will said. "Shut up, Will..." Jack said. "Least I'm not a eunuch..." _WHAM-POW-BLAM-SPLAT!!!_ Break it up! _SMACK!!_ "Ow..." Jack said.)...

"Light bulb? Isn't that the light thingy?" Jack asked. "Ye got three, love..." He pointed to my studio lights that he was almost eye level with. Not my fault it's a low ceiling at six feet...

"Jack, light bulbs are also ideas," Lindsay said.

"Ideas?" Will said. We stared at them like 'get a clue...'

"Go figure, Lindsay," I said. "They've never seen cartoons that much..."

"So what's the light bulb?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"Well, if there is an emergency, we could put stuff in our book bags for easy travel..." I said. "You know, fill them with an extra pair of clothes, food..."

"CD player," Lindsay said.

"DVD player!" Jessica piped.

"Laptop," Lindsay said quietly as we smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." I said. "And then we just grab them if we ever need 'em." Immediately, Jessica and Lindsay bounded for their book bags. I started to stuff my CD player and CDs in my black book bag when Will tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry about the scare," he said.

"Ah, no biggie," I said. "Here, have some pixie stix." I handed him some pixie stix that I had stashed in my book bag from I don't know when. He smiled.

"I remember these," he said. He snapped one in half and ate it. He face puckered a bit. "Been a while since I've had them, though..." I smiled, and shoved the pixie stix back in the side pocket... another idea...

"Light bulb!" I screamed. Jack jumped when I had yelled, tripped, and crash-landed onto the remainder of the closet that wasn't packed yet.

"What?!" Lindsay asked.

"Are you gonna be able to stomach pirate food?" I asked...-stares-...

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I've read up on it, and pirates don't really have all this good food," I said.

"I like gruel!" Jack said, standing up. "What wrong with our diet? There's cheese in it..."

"But are there cheese curls?" I asked. Jack opened his mouth, but closed it. Haha... I rock at this... "Anyhoo," I said, "I don't think I can last even a few days on gruel..." Lindsay and Jessica screwed up their faces like me. Gruel...yuck...

"So let's raid the kitchen!" Lindsay said. I widened my eyes and looked up at Jack and Will.

"Tell me, you two over the whole 'killing the kitchen' phase?" I asked. More exchanged looks... duh... of course they are! They have the ruby now... "Scratch that," I said. "Up to the kitchen!"

-- Living Room Basement Again – 20 minutes later --

"Ye can't bring all this rubbish!" Jack yelled again. All these bags that Jessica, Lindsay, and I had filled with food, clothes, and other junk surrounded us. We each had three bags... one for clothes and stuff, one with food, and our emergency book bags. We had changed out of our pajamas, too... hey, would you go to the Caribbean in pj's?

"Well, we are!" I said.

"Deal with it!" Jessica said.

"But... how..."

"Jack, we'll get to the ship just fine," Lindsay said. "We're big 21st century teenage girls. We can take care of ourselves.... How are we getting to the ship?"

"We'll be going back into Arielle's room in the Governor's house, down the stairs, and to the docks," Will said. "It'll be a miracle if you don't attract the entire Royal Navy to you with all this stuff!"

"Well the average American today is super lazy," I said. "Not my problem."

"Problem!" Jack said. "Ye can't bring all this!"

"We'll be fine," Lindsay said. "You gotta trust us."

"Yeah... we're your daughters, right?" Jessica said.

"Not technically..." Will said.

"Still!" Jessica yelled. "We're your kids and we're smarter than you by 400 years! Trust us! You may have learned a lot last summer, but you just tipped this world's surface!"

"Iceberg sounds better," Lindsay said.

"So?!" Jessica said. Will put a hand on Jessica's shoulder to stop her rage.

"I trust you!" Will said. "Feel better?"

"I guess..." Jessica muttered until her perkiness returned ("It's hyperness!" Jessica yelled. "I am NOT PERKY!!!" Ok, got it...). "Let's get out of here!"

"Hey!" I said. "Wonder if cell phones work there?" Ok, I know...

"Gleeglespaw," Jessica said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Stupid question, stupid answer," Lindsay laughed.

"What in the blood hell is a gleeglespaw?" Jack asked.

"A word I just made up," Jessica said. "Hey! It can be our war cry in battle! GLEEGLESPAW!!!" Jessica screamed. We stared at her... uhh...

"Uhh, Jack?" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, Jane?" Jack responded.

"Just rip out the ruby and get us to Port Royal, savvy?"

"That's my line!"

"Tough cookies!"

"Cookies! What?! Wait..." Jack flustered.

"Shut up before you hurt yourself," Will said to Jack. Jack eyed him as he pulled out the ruby and sat on my stuff.

"So, how's it work?" Jessica said.

"Well, when we used it last summer, we found out that was the incorrect way," Will said. "We found out the right way to use it, and it's a lot easier than before. Before when we went back last summer, we landed hard on the deck. But now it's easier because we know who to use it."

"And that would be...?" Lindsay asked.

"Just sit tight," Jack began, "make sure everyone's touching, – we squished shoulder to shoulder – "now we close our eyes, -eyes closed- "count to three, and we'll be there." My eyes opened.

"Wait... it's too easy..." I said.

"I told you it was easy to do it," Will said.

"Come on..." I said. "There's gotta be a twist! Like Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter?!" Lindsay shouted.

"What the freak..." Jessica said.

"Like Floo Powder or whatever..." I said. "In the fire..." They stared at me... go figure. I'm just gonna shut up about it.

"As you were sayin..." Lindsay said to Jack.

"Aye..." Jack said. "We count to three with the eyes closed. On one, you're still here, on two you're travelin', and on three, you're in the new place." Everyone looked at me. I was skeptical. This sounded so cool! But way too easy... grr... my brain sucks...

"Ok..." I said. "Let's do this." I smiled faintly. I hope we get back in time... I hope nothing happens while I'm gone... I hope those Converse sneakers are still at the mall when I get back...

"Ready?" Jack asked us. I debated... ready? How ready was I? I was probably gonna come back with Jessica and Lindsay to find it headlined in some paper that three teenage girls were missing and presumed dead, but that's the chance you had to take to spend time with your two best friends and hotness. I was up for it now... somewhat. An adventure, Ravii, it's the adventure of a lifetime...

"Close your eyes," Will instructed. We did. "Now, if we don't count together, we'll be lost," Will said. Ok, so now we're getting technical, but no biggie.

"Ok," Jack said. "Go." Everyone counted slowly with their eyes shut.

"One..." I'm still here...

"Two..." Traveling, but I feel nothing! Dude...

"Three," the six of us said firmly. My eyes flashed open the instant there was silence. They widened... I wasn't in my basement anymore. I was in some other place. My eyes darted around the familiar room as Jessica and Lindsay jumped up and down uncontrollably excited.

"Holy crap! We're in Port Royal!" Jessica shrieked.

"I know! I know! I KNOW!" Lindsay said with a humongous smile like Jessica's. I smiled, too. This was so unbelievable... I loved it! It was real... I stood up, and Lindsay and Jessica put their arms on me while they jumped more and more, and I started jumping, too.

"I'm in Port Royal," I said in amazement. "I don't believe it!" My voice rose from disbelief to excitement.

"Believe it!" Lindsay said as we jumped up and down like mad. Jack and Will rushed over and settled us, and we smiled hugely at them. Stifling energy after something this cool has just happened to you? Not easy... we had stopped jumping, but our nerves hadn't...

"Shh!" we heard a different voice say as it swept towards us. "My father will hear you!" We all looked up to Elizabeth running on tiptoes towards us, and our smiled grew again.

"Elizabeth!" Jess, Lindz, and I said in unison.

"Yes, yes," Elizabeth said as she hugged each of us, "wonderful to see you again as well! But please be quiet."

"Yes, Arielle's over here," Will said.

"Who fancies a peek?" Jack said. We walked over to the crib in the center of the room. Inside was a tiny baby girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, and she was stirring from her sleep.

"I can't believe she doesn't have darker hair like Will's," Jack said. "Still gets me..."

"Oh, but it'll get darker through the years," I said. "She'll be another spitting image in the Turner line." After a moment of admiring the sweet cuteness of baby Arielle, Jessica spoke.

"When's her birthday?" she asked.

"January 26th," Elizabeth replied. "She's almost six months old."

"And so little," I said. "Jace was never that small."

"Jace?" Will asked.

"Her baby brother," Lindsay said. We looked on at Arielle a bit more to see if she had made up her mind whether or not to sleep or wake up. When she stopped moving except for the rapid rising and falling in her chest, we quietly walked to the end of the bedroom.

"This room is familiar," I said. "I've seen it before."

"It's my old room," Elizabeth said. "Will and I live here while they finish building us a home down the shoreline a ways. It should be nearing completion. It's going to be lovely when it's done."

"Cool," Lindsay said. "How much longer til it's done?"

"A few more months," Will said. "Should be done by Christmas."

"We'll have to have you all over for dinner on Christmas," Elizabeth said. "It'll be quite nice..."

"Uh, Lizzy?" Jessica asked. "What did your father and Norrington say when they found out about last summer? Did they think you and Will were nutters like everyone else in the Caribbean?"

"Well, he couldn't believe we had ran off with Jack again," Elizabeth said. "Said it was irresponsible and that. Then he said that even though we had snuck off with Jack that the whole story was a lot of lies he'd choose to overlook. Norrington said the same, but he tried to drag the whereabouts of Jack out of us. That's when we had them on Isle de Muerta and sailed back."

"Governor Swann found out about the story a week after we had left Jack, Gibbs, and Anamaria on Isle de Muerta," Will said. "He was upset, but by the time the wedding was over, we had secretly sailed out to get Jack, and returned, the Governor had put it behind him."

"Although I'm not too sure about Norrington," Elizabeth said. "People still circle the story and every time he hears it, he eyes us suspiciously."

"Norrington's a paranoid freak," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, but you kept Jack hidden all this time," I said. "I don't think he'll find him."

"Not with us sailing out again," Jack said. "I'm unstoppable!"

"And loud!" Elizabeth said, hitting Jack in the shoulder. "Arielle's asleep!"

"Sorry, luv..."

"So what do we do from here?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, it's like four in the morning..." Jessica said, checking her watch.

"Well, we could always keep ye here until sunrise and take ye down," Jack said, "or we can take ye to the ship now so ye won't been seen as easily and we can show ye yer room."

"Sounds good to me!" I said.

"Second one!" Jessica said.

"Wait!" Lindsay said. "Why can't we all just sneak off and set sail now?"

"I don't want my father to find I've sneaked off again and have us followed," Elizabeth said. "Then they would find Jack and you. And I need to tell someone to care for Arielle." Yep, that seemed to screw it up...

"Is that good?" Jack asked Will and Elizabeth. "I'll take them now so they can't be seen with all this junk," he said, motioning to our mountain of bags.

"It's not junk!" Lindsay retorted. "It's necessary!"

"Don't even," I said. Elizabeth saw our pile of stuff and smiled. She understood... that was good.

"Aww, but don't you wanna talk?" Jessica said. "We haven't seen you in a year, and you said we could talk in Port Royal."

"On the ship," Elizabeth said. "We can talk when we set sail."

"Exactly when will that be?" Jessica asked.

"Eight o'clock this morning," Will said.

"Four hours?!" Jessica said.

"Jess, chill out," I said. "It'll give us time to get our sea legs and get situated anyways." Jessica frowned a bit, but smiled again.

"Ok..." she said finally. "We better get down there."

"I'll go with them," Will told Elizabeth. "I'll be back up here in a couple of hours... right before sunrise."

"Alright," Elizabeth said. "Careful." Before we picked up our bags with the help of Jack and Will, Elizabeth went down the line we made and told us to be careful not to be seen.

"The ship looks like the Interceptor, only it's deep red," Elizabeth told us after she went through the line. "It should be the third ship docked on the wharf."

"We'll find it just fine," Jack said. We picked up the bags and headed for the door. Elizabeth gave us one last piece of advice to be careful, but we knew Jack and Will probably had more experience in being sneaky. I mean, come on... one's a pirate and the other is the best swordsman in the Caribbean. No offense, Lizzy (-evil glare from Elizabeth- Hey, Will? Time to get down to the ship, eh? )...

(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)(.x.)

-GASP!!! Jack is eating my pizza... I bought you your own! Drop it! Scuze me while I fight for my pizza... -

AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!! Well, hand it over then!!!

Err... Ehem... Please review! =)) WHOOOOAAA!!! LET GO!!!!


	4. This isn't Gilligan's Island!

(A/N – Ok, after the little pizza fiasco with Jack, things calmed down. And now we're introducing chapter four. My JC is eating lunch now, and I'm beginning to think that the only thing to keep him quiet is food! Oh well... read please and review please! Cya down below!)

...Whoa! Reviewers from the Twilight Zone! =))

x) There are none! I'm gonna cry! I feel so hated and failurized... ='((

.:: Who wants a part in PotC 2? Well, too bad... Take it up with Disney ::.

-I'd like to take this opportunity to say that the people at Disney are meanies for making us fans write a disclaimer when we practically worship PotC! Ok, I'm done... you know what I mean when I write 'disclaimer,' and there it is, so drop it!

-I'd like to say that I own some things Disney doesn't... Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, the Meridian, and the two mystery characters soon to come! =))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER FOUR: "This isn't Gilligan's Island!"

With the shock of all of this happening and being real and stuff along that line, I followed Lindsay and Jack out of the room and into the hall. Jack turned to us before we left, and we gathered closely.

"Let's not have a repeat of sword hunting as you like to call it, savvy?" Jack whispered. Jessica and I went red and smiled. All because we couldn't shut up... wait! Why are we taking the full blame?

"Lindsay called the cops!" I argued.

"Shh..." Will said. "Governer Swann is right up the hall asleep." So, with that, we turned quietly to go down the staircase. The line up was Jack, Lindsay, me, Jessica, then Will. We slowly went down the staircase unnoticed, except for the fact that Jessica kept stepping on my heels ("Sorry, Ravii!" Jessica said. Yeah, you better be...)! So, Now we gotta make a break for the door...

"Go, lassie," Jack said to Lindsay. Lindsay, with her book bag and purse swinging around, ran for the door. She stopped though.

"It's locked!" she mouthed frantically. Jack ran over to her covered in bags, dropped them, and pulled out a knife. I saw him try to pick the lock, but it wasn't working.

"Get under the staircase!" I heard Will whisper.

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone's coming!" Jessica whispered quickly. So, the three of us ran off the stairs and under them. Will bumped over a table with a vase of roses on it, and it smashed onto the floor. When he was under the stairs with us, Jessica elbowed him.

"Nice!" she whispered. I looked over at the door, Lindsay and Jack still trying to open the door. We motioned them over as we heard a voice come from the top of the stairs.

"Who's there?" the voice said.

"Crap! A maid!" I said. Jack and Lindsay finally ran over to us, bags shaking at their sides. Lindsay slammed herself against the wall and dropped her bags.

"Listen," Jack panted. "Door's locked. We need to find an alternative."

"But the nearest one is through the dining room and through the courtyard!" Will whispered. Footsteps were hurriedly coming down the stairs. The maid was right above us. Will threw Jack into the wall, we threw our bags in a pile, and the four of us leaned into the shadows to hide. Jack pressed us against the bags more as Will went out beside the broken vase.

"Mr. Turner!" the maid said, coming down the stairs and rushing over to him. "What are you doing up at this hour? You and Elizabeth both weren't in your room!"

"It's fine, Estella," Will said. "Arielle woke up, and we went to see her. I ran down here to find something for Arielle to eat and bumped over the vase." Will started to pick up the shards of the vase with Estella. My heart was pounding... I know we're gonna be caught...

"Well, Mr. Turner, I'll fetch something for Arielle," Estella said. "You and your missus get back to bed and get some sleep. I can handle this vase as well."

"Thank you, Estella," Will said. And to our amazement, Estella ran around us and into the next room, and Will motioned us out. We grabbed our things and made a B-line for Will.

"Nice save!" Jessica said.

"How did you do that?" Lindsay asked.

"Estella is a good person," Will said. "Now get to the dining room fast! I'll meet you in a little bit on board. Jack, get them to the Meridian," Will said. "Now go!" We ran past Will as quiet as possible whispering our thanks. That was so cool...

_SLAM!_

"Jack!" I said. He had stopped dead and we ran into him.

"What's the hold up?" Jessica asked.

"I forget which is the dining room..." Jack said.

"Dining room? That way!" I said, pointing to the door in front of us. You see, us crazed fans watch the movie... Well, Jack's really never been in the Governor's house that we've seen or heard of, so go figure. We ran into the dining room and stopped again.

"Courtyard... Where's the courtyard?" Lindsay asked. We were kind of panicking...

"There wasn't one in the movie!" I said.

"Movies lie!" Jessica said. "Let's find another way!" We saw the closet Elizabeth took refuge in in the movie, the rug that was overturned, how cool! It's like taking a tour! Well, what you didn't see in the movie was the door at the end of the room! So, we went through that next. And guess where we are?

"Whoa..." I said.

"This is awesome..." Jessica said with a smile. It was a small recreation room! There was a huge piano in the corner I was tempted to play; more tables with more flowers, and lots of beautiful candelabras Will could break out of sheer curiosity. It wasn't all that big, but it was bigger than the dining room for sure.

"So now where?" Jack asked.

"You're asking us?!" Jessica asked.

"Well ye're doin' good so far!" Jack said. "Now where?" Ugh... us girls gotta do everything... we looked around and saw three doors. The one we just came from, but the other two? One was just a plain wooden door, and the other was glass with moonlight coming through it. Lindsay and I started for the glass door. It must lead to the courtyard...

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"To the courtyard!" Lindsay said. "Come on!" Jack and Jessica waddled over to us from the bags they carried, and Lindsay and I opened the glass door. There was a breeze blowing the drapes around us, and Lindsay and Jessica ran outside. Jack, who was carrying the bags Will had abandoned, was stuck and couldn't get through the door.

"Suck it in, Jack!" I said, pushing him.

"There's no suckin' happenin'!" Jack said. "I can't get through!"

"So take off the bags and throw them out here!" Jessica said.

"Good idea, Stewy," Lindsay said.

"Thanks!" Jessica replied. So, Jack started stripping himself free off the bags we had forced on him, and I started throwing them out into the courtyard at Jess and Lindz.

"Now go!" I said as I tossed the last bag out. I dashed out after him onto the cobblestone patio. Jack to the heaviest of each of out bags and we carried our own as we ran low through the gardens.

"We're never gonna find the docks!" Lindsay said after a few minutes.

"Patience, luv," Jack said. "The path's comin' out here somewhere..." After a minute we were out of the gardens and at the stables.

"Look at those horses!" Lindsay said. "They're lovely!"

"Yes, yes, very beautiful..." Jack said. "We've got a ship to find! Shove off!" he yelled. We headed past the stables and the carriages on a dirt path. The moon gave us light to guide us around the house and to the front gate.

"How are we gonna get over that?" I asked.

"We're pirates!" Jack said. "We'll find a way!"

"Yo ho!" Jessica said cheerfully. I smiled and we dropped the bags. Jack started throwing them over the fence and into some bushes.

"Find us a way through, Jane," Jack said to Lindsay.

"Me?!" Lindsay asked.

"C'mon, Bloody Jane!" I said, clapping her on the back. "Find us a way over, under, around, though the gate!" So, Lindsay got up to the gate and tried to squeeze through, but the bars were too small.

"I think Stewy can get through that way, seeing as she's the smallest," Lindsay said. "But Erica, Jack, and me can't." With that, Jessica walked up to the gate and held her breath as she struggled to get through the bars.

"I'm stuck!" Jessica said. "Linkin! Ravii! JACK!"

"Shut up, lass!" Jack said. "What happened?"

"I'm stuck! What's it look like?!"

"Calm down, Mary..."

"CALM DOWN?!?!?!"

"Jess, chill!" I whispered. "We'll get over to the other side and help you through, ok?" Jessica was all twisty and stuff around the bars of the gate, but she managed to nod. I looked back at the house that had a few dimly lit windows, including the one Elizabeth, Arielle, and now the maid Estella were in on the top floor in the corner.

"Jack! You threw over all the bags?" Lindsay asked in what sounded like hysterics.

"Aye," Jack said. "Problem?"

"Yes!" Lindsay said. "We could've piled them up and climbed over!"

"Or Jack could just throw us over..." I suggested.

"Ok!" Lindsay said. "Launch me over, Jack!"

"Er... all right," Jack said. It was messy to see how Lindsay finally got this to work, but they were finally steady after a second or two.

"Ok!" Lindsay said excitedly. "Three, two, one –"

"BLAST OFF!" I yelled. Hey, I may have been risking us being captured, but I couldn't help it... I'm sure you've had it happen to you! With that, Lindsay went soaring over the fence, but not by much... wait... never mind... Lindsay was dangling from the fence by the hood on her hoodie.

"Now I'm stuck!" Lindsay said.

"Ha ha!" Jessica laughed up at her.

"Shut up, Stewy," Lindsay said. I couldn't help to laugh. "You too, Ravii!"

"What?" I asked.

"Get me down!" Lindsay yelled.

"Get yourself down!" I said. "Just slip out of the hoodie!" Lindsay stopped struggling for a second to consider, then she nodded at my suggestion. She started to wriggle out of her hoodie, and then she fell to the ground. Her hoodie was still caught on top of the gate, but we'll get it...

"Ha! It worked!" she said, getting up. "Thanks, Erica."

"No biggie," I said. "Try to get Jessica out of the gate!" I stepped up to Jack, and he hoisted me onto his shoulders.

"I hope ye fly better than Jane," Jack said.

"Me too," I said quietly as Jack attached something to me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tyin' rope to ye," Jack said. "Ye'll go over, and then ye can pull me over with this." When he was done, I steadied myself and was flying over the gate. I didn't hit the gate like Lindsay, but landed face first into the bushes. I spat out a mouthful of dirt and leaves and got to my feet. Lindsay wasn't doing to good with Jessica as I stepped onto the path and untied the rope from my waist.

"Lindz! Help me get Jack over quick," I said. Lindsay left Stewy in the gate and ran over to help me pull the rope so Jack could get over.

"What about me?!" Jessica asked.

"Chill out!" I said again. "Jack can help us get you out when we pull him over!" Jessica shut up and sighed. Lindsay stepped in front of me and we gave the rope a hard tug...

"ARGH!" Jack bellowed. He flew over the gate with the greatest of ease, and landed hard onto the dirt path face first. He was motionless.

"You ok? "I asked as Lindsay and I ran up to him. Jack sat up holding his hat to his head. "Please don't tell me he has amnesia again..."

"Well if he does, we know how to cure it," Lindsay said. I smiled. Good Ol' Robbie...

"Jack?" I asked quietly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You ok?"

"Peachy, Grace..." Jack muttered. "I'll be fine... get yer stuff and let's get to the ship..."

"What about me?!" Jessica yelled.

"Yeah, Jack," Lindsay, said. "We gotta get Stewy!"

"Yeah!" Jessica said. "Help poor Stewy out over here!" Jack was still dizzy from his hard landing (I was, too...), but he staggered over to Jessica. Lindsay and I watched him.

"How'd this happen?" Jack asked.

_SMACK!_

"C'mon, Jack! Get me out!" Jessica said. Jack was back to his senses... Jessica sure has a way of curing people... Jack shook his head a moment and blinked at Jessica. "Well?!" she asked.

"C'mon, Mary!" Jack said. "Give me your arm!" Jessica extended her arm, and Jack took it. Lindsay and I grabbed it, too, and we gave a hard tug.

_CRACK!_

"My ARM!" Jessica screamed. "You trying to break it?!"

"Come on, Jess!" I said. "It's not that easy!"

"Well make it easy!" Jessica yelled.

"Will you stop screaming?!" Lindsay said.

"WANNA MAKE ME?!?!" Jessica bellowed.

"Both of you shut it!" I said.

"Erica! Get me out..." Jessica moaned.

"We're trying, Stewy," I said. "Just cooperate, ok?" Jessica nodded, and we tried another approach. Lindsay and I got behind Jack and pulled this time. Not working...

"OWW!!!" Jessica screamed.

"That's it..." Jack said. He took the sweatband off of her wrist and stuffed it in her mouth. Jack gave Lindsay and me a satisfied smile. "That outta hold ye," Jack said. "Ye always did have a big mouth, Mary..." Jack grabbed her arm again and tugged harder still, and Jessica screamed even louder even with the sweatband in her mouth.

"Jack!" Lindsay said. "Let's try something else..."

"What do ye suggest?" Jack asked, dropping Jessica's arm.

"Coconut oil?" I said. "It'll make her slippery..."

"You have coconut oil in your bags?" Lindsay asked.

"No..."

"So why go there?!"

"Because it works on Gilligan's Island!"

"This isn't Gilligan's Island!"

"So?!"

"So!... so... ah! Just think of something else!" Lindsay said. Jessica tried to say something through her sweatband, but we couldn't make it out. Jack walked up to her.

"If I take this out, ye'll be quiet?" he asked her. Jessica nodded, and Jack ripped the sweatband out of her mouth and threw it on the ground. "What's yer idea, luv?" he asked.

"Instead of trying to detach my arm, how about the lotion I brought?" Jessica suggested. "It's in my red and green bag there... Jergen's Coconut Lotion for Dry Skin!" Lindsay and I threw aside our bags before finding Jessica's biggest bag. We rummaged through the bag and found it.

"Got it," I said. "Now what?"

"Put it on me! Duh!" Jessica said. We started to dump the lotion onto her, and she emitted screams of "That's cold!" and "Wowee!" and junk... When she was finally covered in coconut lotion, she smelled good, looked horrible, and was still not budging.

"Dump some water on her!" Lindsay said. I went over to my book bag and took the red water bottle I had clipped onto it off, and unscrewed the lid. I threw it on Jessica, and she sputtered and coughed.

"Thanks, Ravii..." she said.

"No prob," I said with a smile. Jack and Lindsay took her by the shoulders and shook her, and with a few more shakes, Jessica fell to the ground. She sat up wheezing, covered in lotion, water, and one side of her covered in dirt.

"Come on!" Jack said. "Let's get a move on!" We grabbed up the bags, Jessica's sweatband, and Lindsay's hoodie off the gate, and ran down the street. Jack suddenly turned down the alley and we came to a door. Jack opened it and we dashed inside.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Blacksmith's shop," Jack said. "Gotta have me things like ye do. Just a quick stop. We'll be five minutes if that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ah... Jack clone is sleeping...-

ZzZzZzZz... Peace to my ears! =))

Please review! =)) Quietly! Shh!


	5. A spook?

(A/N – Jack is still asleep and Thank Goodness! He needs a nap... he is way too cranky... sheesh. Well, while he's asleep, I'm gonna dash down to Mark's and grab some rum... chill out, it's just a gallon of iced tea...cya at the bottom! If I'm back by then...)

...Yo ho! Yo ho! Reviewers are good to me!

x) Lauren - OMG!!! Sorry lol... I had no idea you were impacted by Frances! Everything alright? Well, I hope so! You're like my only reviewer, and I'm glad at least someone likes it! I've had this ready since Tuesday, but my account was suspended for that one story for a week! Sorry! It's my fault... lol. Thanks a lot for keeping up with me! And I love long reviews! They make me feel special! lol... Well, hope you like this one!

.:: Here's your chance to point and laugh at Stewy from the last chapter! ::.

-One of these days, I'm gonna... oh, never mind. DISCLAIMER!!! Happy now, Disney? Stop smirking... us fans will rise against you someday! lol

-Let's see... I own Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, The Meridian, and the two soon-to-come mystery characters that arrive in chapters six and seven I believe... I know it's suspense, but that's what makes you keep coming back! lol... ))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER FIVE: "A spook?"

Jessica, Lindsay, and I gawked at the blacksmith's shop as Jack started to climb a ladder into the rafters to our right. We dropped the bags and looked around in amazement. Jessica ran over to the spot where Will and Jack had first met, and Lindsay came after her. Jessica tossed Lindsay and sword and got herself one.

"You seem somewhat familiar," Jessica said, mocking Jack's voice. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I have a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Lindsay said. "You threatened Miss Swann!" she yelled.

"Only a little!!!" Jessica yelled. And from there, they started to swordfight like a couple of losers (_WHAP!_ Stop hitting me! Like a stuffed pig really hurts, Lindsay!). I sat on the edge of the fireplace watching them make a parody of the scene. I got bored and walked back to the ladder Jack had climbed, and IO went up, still hearing Jess and Lindz screw up all the lines.

"Who's up here?" Jack asked as I balanced my way on the beams over to him.

"Me," I said simply. "Black Grace." Jack turned around, and I went over to his little living place. It was really cool with all the stuff in it. I'd love to live in this little cubby!

"Like it?" Jack asked me.

"Love it," I said, looking around. It was quiet for a second and all I could hear was Lindsay and Jessica still screaming down below. "You've been here a year almost?" I asked finally.

"Pretty close," he said. Then he tossed me the pouch tied at his side.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"The ruby," he said. "You and the Littles are to keep it safe. I trust ye." Great... he had to say he trusted us... now I know we're gonna lose it to Rebecca... I nodded, and he started for the ladder. I made to follow him when he stopped.

"You do that an awful lot, you know," I said after slamming into him back for the second time that night.

"Aye..." Jack said. "Quiet down there!" he whispered loudly to Jessica and Lindsay who had now started playing Questions Only again it seemed.

"Sorry!" Jessica whispered.

"Yeah! Sorry!" Lindsay said. "You two comin'?"

"We'll be down," I said. "So what's the hold up this time?" I asked Jack.

"Ye'll need effects," he told me. "Down the ladder with ye." I started down when Jack's bag went speeding past me and hit the hard dirt floor. When we were both down, Stewy and Linkin came over.

"We going?" Jessica asked.

"After we get ye geared up," Jack said. He went and gave me a sword like Lindsay and Jessica had, and then he went over to an old wooden cupboard. As he went through it, Lindsay, Jessica, and I looked at our swords proudly. I'm gonna get a swordfight out of this deal after all...

"Yer guns," Jack said, handing us pistols, "and shots are in there. Now let's get ye to the ship." We went back over to the ladder and threw our guns in our bags, but the swords wouldn't fit, and besides, they were too cool to throw in some bag... so, we attached them to our sides, got our things, and ran back out into the alleyway.

"So where to?" Lindsay asked. Without word, Jack led us back out into the street, and we headed towards the sounds of the ocean. The air was already salty, but it still would be much better at sea. My life's dream is coming true! YES! Anyhoo... when we finally reached the docks, Jack started to slow up.

"Now what?!" Jessica asked.

"Red coats!" I said. We ran down under the dock and hid as two officers came along and decided to sit on the dock. I sighed with Lindsay, and Jack scowled.

"Blimey, it's early to be up like this," the one leaning against the post said.

"I know, mate," the other said. "But it's duty, you know."

"Get out of here already..." Jessica said through gritted teeth anxiously.

"Wait," Jack said. "Those are... wait, I know this..."

"No way!" I said.

"Yes way..." Lindsay said in awe. "Murtogg and Mullroy!"

"Did you hear that?" the standing one said. From a better look, I could see it was Murtogg – superstitious weirdo... but so cool! Better than Gibbs, anyways. What are that chances of this happening?!

"Here what?" Mullroy said.

"That noise..."

"What noise?"

"It was more of a voice, come to think of it now..."

"Blimey, man!" Mullroy said. "Stop with the nonsense! You're on duty!"

"Yes sir," Murtogg muttered. We looked at Jack who pressed a finger to his mouth. He stepped into the water a bit and motioned us to go to the next dock to hide. Jessica ran low and fast when the rest of us jumped.

"I know I heard something that time!" Murtogg whispered as he spun around with his gun out. Jack held me and Lindsay back, and we looked up as footsteps started on the dock above us. Jessica was wide-eyed under the other dock some twenty feet away.

"Murtogg! Get a grip!" Mullroy said. "Nobody's there!" Jack pushed me forward, and I took the chance to dash to the other dock. I made it just as Murtogg fired a shot into the air.

"Go away!" Murtogg whispered loudly. "Shoo!"

"Shoo?" I mouthed to Jessica who stifled a giggle in her palm. I looked back at Jack and Lindsay, and Jack chucked a plank of wood into the water away from us. Murtogg and Mullroy clutched their guns closer to them.

"See! There is something!" Murtogg said as he and Mullroy headed off after the sound. Lindsay ran to us next followed closely by Jack.

"Ye all here?" he asked. We nodded. "All right... off to the next," he said. Lindsay went first this time, then Jessica. I went shooting across the moonlit sand next, then Jack. Then we heard the returning voices of Murtogg and Mullroy coming.

"There's nothing there," Mullroy assured Murtogg for the millionth time. "You're wasting you breath and shots on nothing!"

"It could be a spook you know," Murtogg said.

"A spook?" Mullroy asked.

"Yeah... like a pirate or something!"

"Or four," Lindsay whispered from next to me. Jack turned to us quickly.

"This is the third ship..." he said. "This should be our ride here. We need to get on it before they catch us."

"How?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Jessica said. "They're right there!"

"I'll distract 'em, savvy? Just get on board and stay low," Jack said. "Don't go below decks til I come aboard." We nodded, he handed us the bags he had carried for us, and Jack ran back to the second dock and waded into the water.

"Go!" Lindsay said as I tore my eyes away from Jack. I ran up the sandy slope with all my things weighing me down. I hope I don't slip or trip or fall... oh, or get caught... that would kind of suck.

I raced up the gangplank and slid on my knees against the side of the ship. I scooted when I heard Jessica coming, and them more scooting when Lindsay came. We crawled to the bow to get a better look of what Jack was up to. We peered over the side just enough to see Murtogg and Mullroy spinning around in circles with their guns still out.

_DING! DING! DING!_

Our heads spun around to the ship docked on the second dock. Murtogg and Mullroy raced onto the ship to find the bell ringer. Our eyes darted around looking for Jack on the Dauntless' deck.

"There!" Jessica said, pointing out a black figure climbing the mast. We ducked lower after a gunshot rang out. Murtogg and Mullroy had spotted Jack, too. My heart sank. Jack was spotted... but even though this was bad, Jack always found a way out. That's the good part.

Jack was now in the crow's nest and untying a rope. Murtogg and Mullroy were climbing the ropes sloppily, and Mullroy slipped. When they weren't looking, Jack swung over to the Meridian and landed a few feet from us. We crawled over to him.

"You ok?" I asked. Jack nodded and waved us off.

"Follow me," he whispered. We ran crouched over until we were to the staircase that led below decks. We were down just in time to hear the defeated and confused shouts of Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Good job, Jack," Lindsay said as we started down a hallway.

"Had some practice with those two, I have," Jack said. "Too slow and too superstitious to keep up with Captain Jack Sparrow." We smiled as Jack opened the second door on our right. He stepped inside and when we saw it, our jaws dropped.

As soon as we came in, there was a beautiful bunk bed going along the back wall with a chest of drawers and oval mirror beside it on the left wall. On the long wall to our right was nothing but a candle on a shelf, and in the very corner on the right wall was another similar bunk bed. There was a writing desk next to the door, and between the desk and bunk bed was another flower-adorned table. And in the very center of the room, and big rug.

"Whoa..." I said in awe. I looked at Lindz and Jess, and we bounded in. I ran for the bunk right in front of me with Lindsay hot on my trail, and I slammed into the bottom bunk with all my bags.

"Hey! I want bottom!' Lindsay moaned.

"Oh, shut it and get up there," I said. Lindsay smirked and climbed the wooden ladder to the top bunk. Jessica was over in the other corner getting comfy on the bottom bunk. She pulled the table of flowers toward her, threw the flowers out the porthole, and sat her alarm clock on it.

"Now that's better," she said, setting the clock from her wristwatch. I sat my clock on the edge of the chest of drawers, and I put a picture next to it – the picture from last summer with Linkin Park, the pirates, Holly, and JP.

"Wait til I tell –"Lindsay said smiling.

"There'll be no tellin' a soul ye came," Jack said. We frowned. Oh well...

"The Governor did good on this ship!" I said as Lindsay climbed down from the top bunk. Jessica ran over to us and the three of us sat on my bed.

"Aye," Jack said. "Now we'll be layin' out some rules..."

"Like?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, for one," Jack began, "ye must let no one in here 'cept me, Will, & Lizzie. We don't want the crew to be confused even more with all this future stuff. Savvy?"

"Aye, sir!" Jessica said. "Just Will, Elizabeth, and you!"

"Right," Jack said. "Now, the crew I'll be getting will know who ye are no doubt from that story floatin' round. But they don't know what ye look like. So, ye keep those pendants well hidden. And when I stop in Tortuga, I expect you three would like to run ramped through the streets?"

"Would we?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Well, ye can so long as those necklaces are hidden. If anybody finds out who ye are, we're in deep. We don't need a situation on our hands."

"So does this mean we can't blast anyone with silly string?" Jessica asked sadly.

"Sorry, luv, but no," Jack said. "Not unless they know who ye are or they're too drunk to tell. But they shouldn't know because ye won't tell anyone, right?"

"Aye," the three of us said.

"Good..." Jack said. "I know I'm probably wastin' me breath because ye three do kinda stand out from the rest of us... the way ye do everything is different..."

"Is that a problem?" Lindsay asked.

"No," Jack said. "It's just, I'd rather the whole Caribbean not know ye were here."

"But I thought you wanted to prove everyone wrong?" Jessica asked. "Why did you bring us to help kill Barbossa's daughter if you didn't want anyone to know?"

"Ye wanted an adventure, and I brought ye," Jack said. "Just keep yer mouths shut about it and ye might be fine. If anyone asks who you are, you are to respond with those names that we gave ye – Black Grace, Bloody Jane, Mad Mary," he said, looking at each of us. "They'll ask if ye are the lassies from the rumored stories, and I want ye to admit only what ye must. Say 'aye' and get out of there."

We nodded again.

"So, only speak when spoken to in other words?" Lindsay asked.

"Exactly what I'm tryin' to say," Jack said with a sigh. "So! I'll let ye get settled and Elizabeth, Will, and meself will be in after we set sail. Oh, and Gibbs and Anamaria know about ye, but they aren't comin' in here, savvy?"

"Savvy," Lindsay said.

"Where are you going now?" Jessica asked.

"To get me cabin settled as well," Jack replied from the doorway. "Me cabin's the last on the left if ye need me. Will and Elizabeth will be in the one right across from me – last on the right."

"Ok," I said. "We'll see you later." Jack nodded and shut our door. I looked at Lindsay and Jessica who were exchanging looks of evilness. "What?" I asked.

"Let's get this party started!" Jessica said, jumping up. Lindsay jumped up beside her and climbed the ladder to her top bunk. She threw her things down on the floor beside me and jumped off the bunk.

"This is so great!" I said.

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay said. I pulled out my purple boom box and put batteries in it and Lindsay and Jessica set out a few things to eat on the dresser. I threw in a CD I had burnt a while back when I started 10th grade, and we were jamming while making this room our own. Oh, and I guess I should also mention the Lindsay and Jessica know about Jack giving us the ruby. That's sort of important...

"There!" Jessica said after pinning up her Linkin Park poster on the wall where her bunk was. She now had the little table covered in little things like her alarm clock, pumpkin seeds, gum, a stack of CDs, incense burner, and two candles. She lit the candles and incense as I put the last of my clothes in the dresser. The dresser was now covered in food, a big green tiki mug filled with Jolly Ranchers, our favorite little trinkets, and other cool junk.

"I think that does it...." I said, looking around at the room satisfied. It wasn't all that recognizable now with all the 'stuff from the future' in it. Posters were up, we stuck glow-in-the-dark stars all over the ceiling, and the bags we had were along at the ends of our bunks overflowing like crazy.

"What time is it?" Lindsay asked after the CD had played two and a half times through. I looked at my alarm clock on the edge of the dresser.

"It's like 7:15," I answered with a yawn. Lindsay yawned from the bunk above me, and Jessica did as well as she sat down beside me on my bed.

"How about some shut eye?" Jessica said.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, looking down at us, "I'm wiped."

"But Jack, Will, and Elizabeth will be hear in a little bit," I said.

"They can wake us up," Jessica said.

"Ok," I said. "But just a bit. I'll set the alarm." Jessica yawned and drug herself over to her bed and slumped into it, and Lindsay slammed back into the bunk above me. I unlit a few candles and lit the few on the dresser behind my alarm clock. I set the alarm for eight, and I fell blurry-eyed back into the comfiness of my replacement bed. What a night... fours hours ago, I was home having a totally normal sleepover with my friends without a care in the world. Then all of this craziness happens... _again_...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_SLAM!!!_ I'm back! Oh no... Jack's awake...

RUM!!! It's not for you! You have the real thing! Back off! AHHHHH!!!

Please review! GASP! You spilled my rum!!!


	6. Craziness from the future!

(A/N – Ok, I've sent Jack to his room for the time being for the giant rum spill. Don't worry... his room is fully equipped with television, stereo, and a window. Wait... hang tight one second... -runs back the hall- GASP!!! He jumped out the window!)

.:: PS - May not post for the next week or two :O... Sorry! Writer's block! Gimme time!

I love the Reviewers!

x) Raina & Nayana - Dude, i don't care about you keeping tabs! I want as many people to know about the story and sequel as much as possible! I strive for this! lol... I hope you both like the sequel. It gets a whole lot more better and twisted (in a good sense!). Well, for now, suspense! lol... Thanks for reviewing!

x) Lauren - Oh my god... Ivan just missed you?! Well, here in Connellsville, Pennsylvania (southwestern part of state... Fayette County) we don't gotta worry about hurricanes... we just got the remains of Frances big time on Wednesday and Thursday. Ivan will be here around Monday we imagine. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! Things are about to get complicated and twisted. Well, toodles! Thanks for reviewing!

.:: Anybody wanna haunt Murtogg and Mullroy? Go for it. ::.

-Yawn... PotC disclaimer... blah blah...

-I own Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, the Meridian, Paige Castrella Madrine, and one more mystery character in the next chapter! They are mine!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER SIX: "Craziness from the future!"

Ah, the Caribbean sun... nothing like lounging on a sandy shore. One thing wrong... half the beach in burning! I jumped up and Mr. Cotton's parrot flew onto my shoulder.

"Hello, luv," he said in Jack's voice. I jumped back.

"The parrot sounds like Jack!" I shrieked. "Ahh!"

"What's all the screaming about?" I heard a faint voice ask me. I started shaking and the voice sounded again. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"The parrot! Jack!" I screamed.

"It's ok, Grace!" I heard the voice say again. I opened my eyes to see Elizabeth over me shaking my shoulders. What the -? It was a dream? I looked around at the room we had redecorated. My clock said it was four in the afternoon. It was a dream...

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Fine," I said, sitting up. "Just a weird dream. Where's Jack? I dreamed he was Mr. Cotton's parrot!" Elizabeth stared at me a moment. Lindsay's head flung down from over the top bunk and laughed at me.

"You sounded so stupid," Lindsay said. She jumped down off the bunk next to Elizabeth and started mocking me. "The parrot! Oh my God! Jack's the parrot! Oh!"

"Shut up," I said. "Did you ever have a weird dream like that?"

"So what if I did?"

"Where's Jack?"

"Unsuccessfully trying to wake Mary up," Elizabeth said. We looked over into the corner and saw Jack wrestling with a maroon sheet while Jessica's head was stuffed under a pillow.

"Will! Get over here!" Jack screamed. Will, who was standing at the end of our bunk bed, ran over to help Jack. I watched Jessica and saw her laughing under that pillow. I beckoned Lindsay closer.

"Pile up!" I screamed. Me and Lindsay ran right at Jessica's bed and dived on it. Jessica moaned, and Will and Jack watched us. Lindsay and I started biffing her with our pillows, and Jessica started fighting back.

"Alright! I'm up!" Jessica said loudly. Lindsay and I retreated off the bed to Jack and Will's sides. Elizabeth walked over, too.

"Why didn't I think off that?" Jack asked.

"This is Stewy," Lindsay said. "She is not normal like us."

"You're normal?" Will asked. Lindsay hit him softly with her pillow.

"All three of us are crazy," Jessica said. "Craziness from the future!" Jack, Will, and Elizabeth stared while Lindsay and I laughed.

"If this is the way the future turns out," Jack said, "then we're all gonna die horrible deaths."

"Nah..." I said. "You got a lot of it down last year... sorta..."

"There's nothing to the 21st century if you just have fun with it," Jessica said, standing up. "It's all an adventure no matter where you are in time." There was silence for only a second when Jessica spotted her clock.

"Crap!" she screamed. "It's a quarter past four! We overslept!"

"No ye didn't," Jack said.

"We let you sleep," Elizabeth said. "You all looked very tired."

"And you have us to blame for that," Will said. "With us waking you up in the middle of the night and all."

"It's nothing..." I said.

"Sometimes I think we're nocturnal," Lindsay said. "So, we're out to sea now?"

"Been there for eight hours now," Will said.

"We sure can sleep, huh?" I asked.

"I told father Will and I were going off to sail for the week and Estella will look after Arielle. Now, I believe you girls wanted a nice long talk?"

Hours passed. We talked for what seemed like ages! We told them about Lindsay moving closer and Jessica's Jacuzzi, my new metallic red Sunfire (-big smile-), the parties, updates on our friends, the whole kit 'n kaboodle.

"Well, you've heard our year back in Grace's house," Will said. "Busy."

"And now we're sailin' after the enemy like we should have a long time ago," Jack said. "Now, dinnertime in the galley... ye hungry?"

"We've got our food right here..." I said as the three of us went over to our big boxes of food. "What some?" I asked when Lindsay tossed me a bag of Cheetos.

"Sorry, lass, but we're havin' dinner down below," Jack said. "If ye want, ye can come and meet Gibbs and Anamaria. It'd just be the eight of us to eat." I looked at Jessica and Lindsay. First in awe... Jack had turned down cheese curls! Then we smiled. I slammed the Cheetos back into the box, and we shot out of the door.

"Ho! Stop!" Jack said. "Go and get the cheese curls..."

-- Midnight --

"So when do we reach Tortuga?" I asked Jack. We were all up on deck. The moon was almost full, and the stars were everywhere. It was a perfect, cloudless night.

"We reach port sometime in the middle of the night, but we won't leave the ship til mornin'," Jack said. "Dangerous in Tortuga at night."

"Especially with all those drunk pirates running around," Jessica said, smiling up at Jack. Will and Elizabeth got it, so did Lindsay and I, but Jack didn't.

"Aye," Jack said firmly. "Nothing worse than being seduced by a drunk pirate! That's why ye shouldn't leave the ship til morning."

"Geez, I didn't think you'd hold us back from doing anything!" Lindsay said.

"I'm not!" Jack said. "Go and get yerself into a fix!" We looked over at Will and Elizabeth, and they leaned over to us.

"He's been watching Arielle and me too much." Will said. "He's never thought himself ever to be a parent, and I think that's what everyone thought. But now that you're here, he treats you like his own... Jane and Mary as well."

"Not very good at it, is he?" Lindsay asked.

"No, but he's always been a pirate," Elizabeth said. "And you just pop in from 400 years into the future... what do you expect?" I smiled at the thought of all this trouble they were going through for us. I was considered Jack's daughter, I knew that... but I thought a pirate would be so much different from my own parents! I can't escape! Help! Ok, I'm done... I smiled and walked up to Jack.

"We won't leave til morning," I said. "Not til you give the order, Captain!" Lindsay and Jessica came up to my sides, and Jack bent his brow. We called him captain... that got to him...

-- 11 AM --

"Now, ye remember to stay close and don't get into trouble," Jack said as he dropped the gangplank to the dock. Stewy, Linkin, and I stared in amazement at the bustling town of Tortuga. The only thing was that we had to wear pirate dresses... cheap flimsy dresses! We had swords at our sides from the blacksmith shop, and we looked like filthy sea scum maidens! Yes!

"Yeah Jack," I said blankly.

"Whatever you say," Jessica said.

"Now... er... wait... what's that?" Jack asked pointing at Lindsay.

"That's Lindsay," Jessica said.

"No, the thing in her hand," Will said.

"Oh! CD player!" Lindsay said, showing them my purple boom box.

"No!" Jack said. "Ye can't bring yer future gadgets out here! Ye'll be killed and called loony!"

"Chill out, pops," I said (well, he is my father figure, right?). "We know what we're doing." Lindsay ran down the gangplank and I followed her with Jessica.

"Be back at noon!" Jack yelled.

"Whatever!" Jessica yelled back. We stood on the dirt road looking around in awe. This place was real! And I thought it was just inspired by that boat ride in Disney World! Sweet! The taverns had drunk pirates and their ladies staggering in and out of them, and carriages were everywhere running wild.

"Can you believe this?" I asked.

"No," Lindsay said.

"Last one to the Faithful Bride gets swashbuckled!" Jessica yelled. She ran for the tavern at the end of the street we saw in the movie. We sprinted after her. Jessica and I went storming inside (despite Jack's preaching about staying away from drunks), but Lindsay fell back.

"Coming, Lindz?" I asked as Jess and I popped our heads out the tavern door.

"Shh!" she said. "Jack told us to use our pirate names, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." I said. "Sorry. We're supposed to stay low and quiet, too, but I don't want this town to forget who we are – the Littles."

"They won't remember you anyway," Jessica said. "They're all drunk!"

"That's the beauty of it, though!" I said. "We can do whatever and they won't understand any of it! Lin, I mean Jane, what are you looking at?"

"That little tent," Lindsay said. Jessica and I came outside and looked beside the tavern's corner. There was a small brown tattered circus-looking tent. On top of it was a sign that was scribbled on a plank of wood.

"Paige Castrella Madrine – Psychic" Lindsay read aloud. "A psychic?"

"Let's check it out!" Jessica said. We crammed into the tiny tent excitedly. Inside was a small rectangular table covered in a dark blue cloth. On the table sat an oil lamp on either said of a crystal ball, a deck of what looked like tarot cards, a bowl of potpourri, and a wine glass filled with water with a gold coin in it. Behind the table sat a girl who looked no older than Lindsay or me.

"May I help you?" the girl asked. She was wearing a raggy dress like Lindsay, Jessica, and I were, and she had straggly white blonde hair to the bottom of her back it looked like.

"Hello," Lindsay said. "Can we have our fortunes read?"

"Surely," the girl said. "I must first ask you each for two shillings."

"Shillings?" I asked. "Do you take cash?"

"Cash?" the girl asked. "What is-?"

"Or maybe checks?" Jessica said.

"Credit card?" Lindsay asked. "Do you accept Visa? Wait, I don't have a credit card..."

"Dip..." Jessica muttered.

"What are you talking about?" the girl said.

"Well, we don't have shillings..." I admitted. "But we can give you something!"

"A trade?" the girl asked. "What would you give me?"

"Um... ten bucks?" Jessica asked. She pulled a ten out of her dress and threw on the table. The girl looked from us to he money and back at us again.

"I was told something of good fortune would happen to me today, but I must have misread my own readings," the girl said.

"No, no, no..." I said "We're good!"

"We can do math!" Lindsay said. "Algebra!"

"You can," Jessica said and she and I stared at her.

"I don't understand," the girl said. "Please sit and the readings are my treat. I guess I should not tempt the fates with characters such as yourselves..." Lindsay, Jessica, and I pulled up three stools from along the side of the tent. We squeezed together in front of the table and sat the CD player on the floor.

"I shall do you first," the girl said to me. "I sense good karma between us." Lindsay and Jessica shot me looks.

"Uh... can you do one of them first?" I asked. "My palms are sweaty and it might screw up your reading." The girl eyed me and took Lindsay's hand. We smiled and leaned in to see Lindsay's reading.

"You have a good lifeline," the girl said. "Very long energy line as well."

"If mine's long, I can't wait to see yours," Lindsay said to Jessica.

"And I see –"

The girl stopped talking suddenly. We looked up at her and she was staring at me. We stared at her, and I looked at myself to see if I had anything on my dress. My brown skirt was clean, the black bodice was spot free, and the white top of the dress was too. The long baggy sleeves were the same, but what was this girl staring at?

"Oh no..." Lindsay whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Your necklace..." Jessica hissed from behind Lindsay. Their eyes were wide and the girl was still in shock. I grabbed my necklace that was hanging in front of my dress. I tucked it away before leaving the Meridian, but it must've flown out when I was running to the tavern. My eyes widened as I clutched the wooden tooth.

"You're... you three... the Littles!" the girl said softly, rising slowly to her feet. We exchanged looks as she continued to look us over.

"Don't tell anyone!" I said.

"Oh, Jack's gonna kill us!" Lindsay said.

"Jack Sparrow?" the girl asked. "Of course! You're the Littles and the one with the wooden tooth necklace is Little Sparrow!" she said, pointing at me. "The daughter of Jack from... that future place!"

"No! Shh!" I said. "We're just here on business! I swear!"

"And all this time everyone thought he and his friends were lying!" the girl said. "I knew something good would happen today! He wasn't lying! I knew it! Where's Jack now?"

"Somewhere!" Jessica said. "Don't hurt us!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" the girl said excitedly. "You're famous! Well, you were just a story that everyone thought to be thought up... but now that you're here with Jack, the story is true! It must be! Are you Little Turner and Little Swann?"

"Yeah..." Lindsay said as she and Jess showed the girl their necklaces. The girl's eyes sat fixed on the locket and sun for a time.

"Boy, Jack wasn't kidding when he said the whole Caribbean heard the story, was he?" I asked.

"Apparently not," Jessica said.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

"I am Paige Castrella Madrine," the girl said. "I sailed with Jack a long time ago... twelve years! I was on the ship with him when he was marooned!"

"You know Jack?" Lindsay asked.

"Doesn't everybody?" the girl asked.

"But you knew him personally?" I asked. "Twelve years ago? How old are you now?"

"Fifteen," the girl said. "But my birthday is in a few days. When I was four he was marooned. For three more years I was on the Black Pearl until I was left in Tortuga at seven. I've been running this little fortune telling booth since then and trying to find Jack!"

"You were on the ship with Barbossa? How?" Jessica asked.

"Err... I was hired as a cook," the girl said hesitantly. "Jack was like my father on board and I was so upset when he was marooned. I've been trying to find him and you can lead me to him! I heard the story of him getting the ship back and killing Barbossa two years ago. When I was on the ship after Jack's marooning, the pirates were cursed, but I was not. Jack lifted the curse with Bootstrap's son, and I was so happy Jack was alive."

"You knew Bootstrap Bill?" I asked.

"Yes... he and Jack were good friends," said the girl. "Then last year I heard the stories floating around about Jack, Will, and the governor's daughter going into the future and meeting you three. Nobody but a few loyal believed him, and now everyone will have to believe them because you are here! Living proof!"

"Err... thanks," I said. "But how do we know you are who you say you are?" I wasn't too convinced... she seemed like a desperate fan girl... How do we know she doesn't wanna kill Jack? Yes, I'm being suspicious... one of my many flaws...

"Take me to Jack and I can prove it!" she said. "Plus, I have his knife." The girl turned to a chest behind her chair and pulled out an old knife to show us.

"How do we know that's Jack's knife?" Lindsay asked.

"He gave it to me," the girl said. She showed us the handle on the knife, and on the leather that was wrapped around it was the letters 'JS' carved into the leather.

"Wow... you are telling the truth!" Jessica said.

"Just like Jack is about you!" she said. "Please take me to him! I'd give anything to see him again. But you cannot tell him who I am, promise?" I took the knife from her and compared the 'S' on the knife to the one on my necklace. They matched...

"Yeah, I guess..." I said, handing her the knife back. "We promise. He's here to get a crew to go after Rebecca Barbossa –"

"-who wants the ruby!" the girl said. "I know! I can help you find her if you take me aboard... I'm psychic after all. Do you think Jack will take me aboard?"

"He'll take anyone who can help," Lindsay said.

"And I think we can even talk him into letting you stay in our room," I said. "You could have the top bunk over Mary if you can keep the secrets of the future safe."

"Oh, thank you so much," she said, throwing her things on the table into her chest. "Will we be leaving now?"

"I don't see why not..." Jessica said. "You're definitely coming with us, Paige. You're hanging with us from now on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-I've got the police out looking for Jack... I'm worried sick!!!

Please Review! I hope Jack's back soon...


	7. Drinks all around!

(A/N – Jack isn't back yet, but I do know where he is... Holly's got him there for a day or two. At least I can trust her with him... she wouldn't try anything... I don't think... HOLLY!!! I'm coming Jack!)

Got Reviewers?

x) Lauren - Ok, ok, the swashbuckle line was corny, I know... lol. I like your lin about swordfighting after dinner! I'm gonna have someone say that in the story... haha. Yes, Jack must have cheese curls. I think it should be like an action figure: Jack Sparrow! Complete with cheese curls! lol. Thanks for reviewing again! You're me ol' reliable! lol. The Fan Girls will rise! (hey, if ya could, send me your email in the next review please!)

x) Raina & Nayana - Twisted stories are the way to go! lol... you never know what'll happen next... they always keep you guessing... that's why I love JD movies! lol... thanks for reviewing! I hope you're liking this!

.:: Hey, if you're a Gemini like JD, I hate you. Just kidding... I love you peeps! ::.

-Lindsay and Jessica are currently redecorating my room with me... problem is, my room's downstairs and I'm up here on the computer... what does this gotta do with the disclaimer? Absolutely nothing except for the fact that half the stuff I'm redecorating with is pirate and PotC... Disclaimer... you know it oh to well...

-I own my lovely bunch of coconuts! Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, the Meridian, Paige Castrella Madrine, and ta da! The new guy this chapter! Thomas Pikes! Oh, and all those drunks...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER SEVEN: "Drinks all around!"

This Paige girl was really bugging me. She wasn't annoying or anything... all in all, I thought she was really cool with being psychic and junk. But her story was a bit odd... how do you get hired on the Black Pearl as a cook and not 'pleasurable company?' And what's with wanting to see Jack all this time and then not tell him who you are? Something was up, but I laid down a while.

Paige grabbed her chest and walked out with Jessica. Lindsay was behind me still in the tent.

"I dunno about this," I told her.

"I know she's a bit weird," Lindsay said, "but we could really use her on the crew. Plus, she's really friendly and stuff. Give her a chance."

"I like her, too," I said. "It's just her story –"

_CLUNK! BAM! RIP!_

"Sorry!" Jessica yelled. Lindsay and I were buried under the remains of the tent. Paige stuffed the tent cloth in her chest and closed it while we got out of the wooden mess.

"Great... a splinter," Lindsay said.

"Oh shut up," Jessica said. "Let's get to the ship!" I picked up my purple boom box and we started up the street.

"What is that?" Paige asked, pointing at my CD player.

"Uhh... it plays music," I said. "It's a future gadget."

"How does it work?" asked Paige.

"To keep a long story short, technology," Lindsay said. "Lots of evolving in business. To make this CD player work, you hit Play."

"Can I hear it?" Paige asked.

"On the ship," Stewy said.

"Better idea!" I shot out immediately. Lindsay and I ran back toward the Faithful Bride. Stewy and Paige followed, confused.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Showing Paige how to start a party!" Lindsay said.

"But Jack said –"

"-not to say anything unless they know us or..."

"-they're to drunk to tell!" Lindsay said finishing Jessica and mine sentence. Jessica smiled and ran up next to us. Paige was lost, but go figure...

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked.

"Put on a show," Lindsay said. "The Cha-Cha Slide returns!" We parted the crowd and walked up to the bar. Everyone silenced to see us. Paige followed timidly.

"Just have a seat," I said, pulling her up a barstool. She sat down while Lindsay and Jessica smashed all the stuff on the bar to the ground to clear out for us. "Anyone of you scumbags touch her and we'll kill you!" I screamed. The tavern silenced.

"What are ye doin?" a drunk called out.

"Providing entertainment that doesn't involve interaction between you and us!" I said. "Or her!" I said, pointing at Paige. "Now, if you want to see this once-in-a-lifetime event, please step back!"

Everyone stared at me.

"GET BACK!!!" Jessica bellowed.

"Don't make me make her get all stupid on you!" I warned. "Back it up!" The crowd backed away some, and I jumped up on the bar between Lindsay and Jessica.

"If you know the steps, join in!" Jessica said happily. Lindsay and I stared at her along with the entire tavern, Paige, and this hottie over in the corner...

"Shut up and hit Play," I said. Stewy turned on the song and everyone on the floor jumped back in surprise. They were all drunk and they wouldn't remember who we were... this rocked! We started doing the Cha-Cha Slide and we got everyone to start clapping, stomping, yada yada...

"Drinks all around!" Lindsay called out after the song was over. The tavern roared with happiness and we jumped off the stage (bar... whatever). Paige was smiling and clapping happily.

"That was amazing!" Paige said. "I've never seen anything like that!"

"And you probably never will again," I said. "Let's get to the ship."

"Wait! You gotta pay for these drinks!" the bartender yelled after us.

"Put it on his tab! We're out!" Jessica yelled, pointing at an ugly guy (well, they were all ugly, but this was particularly hideous... wait! What about the hottie in the corner?!). We walked out of the tavern smiling.

"Good show!" I said, mocking a British accent.

"Thank you, Poppie," Lindsay said, too. We laughed and started towards the ship.

"It was brilliant!" Paige went on. "I think the future sounds exciting... I wish I could live in that time."

"Psh... you're so lucky to live in this time with all these pirates," I said. "Everyday is an adventure... danger everywhere..."

"We love it!" Lindsay said.

"I really hope Jack will take me aboard," Paige said.

"Don't worry!" Stewy said. "If you're psychic and know where Rebecca is, you are so in. Besides, you're our friend! How can Jack say no to us?"

"He's like my second father anyways," I said. "I'm sure I can suck up enough to get you that top bunk above Jessica in our room."

"Jessica?" Paige asked.

"Oh, err... Mary," Jessica said hurriedly. Ok, so I forgot about the rule about not letting our real names out. We use only our pirate names... note that. Lindsay elbowed me and I said 'ow...' as everybody does in this story. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sheesh...

"I hope," Paige said. "It's really nice to have friends now." It was quiet a few minutes as a carriage blew past us.

"Watch it!" Jessica screamed. We laughed.

"So, how did you get on as a cook?" I asked Paige. She bit her lip.

"I, err... I offered to help. I needed the work," she replied.

"Uh huh..." I replied, still not convinced. "Why did Barbossa and his crew abandon you here in Tortuga?"

"I don't know..." she said. "But I suppose if they had known I was psychic they wouldn't have left me. I knew where the missing medallion was all along - in Elizabeth's Swann's dresser drawer."

"Whoa... that's exact..." Lindsay said.

"Are you sure you've never seen the movie?" Jessica asked. We all stared at her, Paige more confused than any of us.

"Movie?" Paige asked. "What's a movie?"

"Ignore them," I said. "Now, did Jack know you were psychic?"

"No," said Paige. "I never told anyone."

"Oh," I said. We looked up ahead at the Meridian to see a line of heads breaking over the side. It wasn't that long, but there were enough for a crew... I think...

"We just gotta get you to the ship and in line!" Lindsay said. "We'll hold your chest and keep it safe."

"Alright," Paige said. "Let's go!" We dashed for the ship as fast as we could. We ran up the gangplank, Paige stood hurriedly in the line. We stood in front of the line examing the 'able-bodied crew' as Jack, Will, and Elizabeth came down from the upper deck where the wheel was.

"Is this everybody?" Jack called, coming down the stairs with Elizabeth and Will right behind him. "Ah, Gracey! Ye came back early... very early..." he said, walking over to us.

"We found someone for the crew," I said happily.

"Ye have, have ye?" asked Jack. "Well, I'll figure this one out soon enough..."

"Just look the crew over..." Will said, walking beside him.

"Aye," Jack said. He walked down to the bow of the ship and the three of us followed. We copied his stride and his scowl as well. At the other end of the line, Paige was smiling. "Hmm... not to shabby..." Jack said. "Got a nice crew so far. I hope the next half of ye don't disappoint me..." Lindsay, Jessica, and I still had our chests puffed out walking like Jack. We looked over at Elizabeth who smiled as Paige had.

_BUMP!_

"Jack! Do you ever warn anyone before stopping mid-step?!" Lindsay shrieked. Jack was turned and facing a crewmember with Will, and Stewy, Lindz, and I turned to see as well. My jaw dropped.

"You're the hot guy from the tavern!" I said immediately.

"What?" Jack said, shooting me a look.

"Uhh..."

"It's ok, sir," the boy said. "Nothing happened."

"I don't care," Jack said with a sigh. "Name, boy," he said. I looked at the tall boy in front of us. He was about as tall as Lindsay will blonde hair back in a pony, and he had the whole look going on (-swoon-).

"Thomas, sir," he said. "Thomas Pikes. I'm seventeen and I've sailed before." I smiled. This guy was definitely on the crew, which meant the three of us were definitely flirting! I suppose we could give Paige a few pointers as well...

"Good man," Jack said, continuing on down the line. He gave his grunts of on "Mmhmm" and "Good, good" every few people, and then we got to Paige at the end of the line. Jack ruffled his brow.

"Have we met?" he asked Paige. I stared at her. Why didn't she want him to know who she was right away? Paige swallowed and stood firmly.

"I am Paige Castrella Madrine," Paige said. "I wish to help find Rebecca Barbossa with you because I am psychic." Jack still eyed her.

"Alright... psychic. Good. Are you sure we've never met?" he asked (He was more worried if they had ever met than her ability to be psychic... weird...). Paige was faltering. Just tell him, my eyes said to her. Why don't you want him to know?

"No, Captain," Paige said simply. "Sorry." Jack backed away still looking at Paige.

"No, I just thought ye looked very familiar..." Jack murmered. "Thought I knew ye..."

"Uhh... Jack?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Aye?" he asked.

"We met Paige in town and she's our friend now," I explained (omg... no!!! It's... it can't be! EVIL!!!! I never dreamed of typing it in the sequel! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!). "We wanted to know if she could stay in our room with us and all since we're friends and stuff."

"But I told ye no one was allowed in there!" Jack said. "Not to be confused by the stuff or the secrets of your world... how can you trust someone you've only just met?"

Jack sounded a lot like my parents. I never thought it would be possible. The life of a pirate is adventurous and dangerous! And he's telling us who to trust?? Ok, all in all, he did have a point... he had made a mistake with Barbossa ("Shut up, Grace..." Jack said. You wanna make me? –Jack pulls out pistol- -Ravii pulls out ray gun- You still wanna make me?)...

"Please?" Lindsay begged.

"Yeah..." Jessica said with her sad face on.

"Oh, let her stay with them," Elizabeth said, coming up behind us. "She doesn't belong swabbing the decks anyways... and the girls do need a friend to talk to..." Jack looked from Paige to us.

"Fine," Jack said. "Get her things and welcome aboard, missy..." We smiled and so did Paige. "I don't want her to tell a soul! Understood?!" We leapt forward and took her chest.

"Savvy!" I yelled.

"Shove off!" Jack said.

"Aye, aye!" Jessica said. "Make for the room!" We ran down the deck towards the staircase.

"You better get all the rules across to the lass!" Jack yelled.

"Chill out! Well will!" I said as we descended into the ship.

"I can't believe that worked!" Jessica said, leading the way down the stairs to our room.

"Wow," Paige said. "That was easier than I would've thought..." We went into our room, and Paige's jaw dropped. "This is your room?" she asked.

"Sure is," I said proudly. "Decorated it ourselves."

"Wow," Paige said. "So this is what we're gonna be like in hundreds of years from now." Jessica took Paige's chest and slammed it upside the end of the bunk bed.

"Suites us," Lindsay said.

"You're here," Jessica said, slamming a fist on the bed above her. Paige climbed onto her chest and leapt onto the top bunk.

"This is truly amazing," she said. "Thank you so much for saving me from that horrible place."

"Well, it's nothing," Lindsay said.

"But there is something you can tell us," I said.

"Like what?" Paige asked.

"Like the truth," I said. Lindsay, Jessica, and Paige stared at me.

"Eri - I mean, Grace – what are you talking about?" Jessica asked.

"The truth!" I said. "Why would you want to see Jack and not tell him who you were? How do we know you aren't after him? How do we know you aren't Barbossa's daughter?"

"You're mad!" Lindsay said. "If she was Barbossa's daughter, she would be older and crap... what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing... she just doesn't got me convinced with her story..." I said.

"Well that's you!" Jessica said. "It makes perfect sense to us!"

"Well you're stupid!" I said.

"Scuze me?!" Lindsay said, jumping off her bunk and staring me down.

"You heard me..." I said.

"No I didn't..." Lindsay said. "Say it again so I can be sure to hit you upside the head."

"Hard!" Jessica said, standing up. "Paige is on our side! Isn't that what counts?"

"Yes, but –"

"Ah! Shut it!" Lindsay said.

"But-"

"Zip it!"

"Li-"

"Nope..."

"Jane!"

"Forget it..."

"I'm gonna-"

"Talk to the hand!"

"That's so-"

"Shut up!"

"Let me talk!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!"

"Yes..."

Lindsay and I spun around. Stewy was looking up at Paige. Paige dropped to the floor from her bunk and walked towards us slowly.

"Yes?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes," Paige said. "Grace is right."

"I am?" I asked (-shock- I'm never right!).

"She is?"Lindsay and Jessica asked. Paige nodded.

"I am Barbossa's daughter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ha! I love suspense... Taco!!! This'll get Jack home...

_CRUNCH!!!_

Please Review! Yummy taco! Want one?


	8. Cheese curls?

(A/N – Ok, Jack is home! I missed you! No, I will not let go! I think you deserve a trip to Dairy Queen! We'll be back later peeps! Cya at the bottom! Maybe... Okay, Jack... you can stop! I'll let you ride up front!)

Beep! Reviewers!

x) Lauren - Haha, tacos are on me! Are you sure you've figured out everything there is to know about ch. 7? Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?!?! o.0 lol... If you wanna change your name, do it! Believe me, I was another one sucked into the HP madness b4 PotC lol. Sad, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing! I love ya, man! (lol... my english teacher Mr, Reidman says that everyday at dismissal)

x) Raina & Nayana - Twisted is the way to be! If I am twisted and crazy like my friends, you can see how this reflects in my writing... Pretty sad, huh? lol... I can't escape! Well, things are a bit downhill now... Lindsay's trying to move in with her mom and Stewy's gonna move in with her, which means no more bus stop memories. But, this story keeps us together. Well, thanks so much for reviewing!!! I love ya, man! lol

.:: Beep! Don't ask, but I have Beep-a-ritius! Beep! Jack is contagious! BEEP!!! ::.

-Ugh... DISCLAIMER!!!! But I still don't need a license to love Jack Sparrow! Or Will Turner... he's cool, too... I guess. I'm kidding! He's just as cool only on a lower level! Don't shoot...

-I own Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine, Thomas Pikes, and the Meridian... yep. That's right... I own stuff...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER EIGHT: "Cheese curls?"

We stared at Paige. I was right? It was impossible... I'm never right! Plus, it couldn't be Rebecca... It just can't... Jack would've known! I knew something was fishy. But this?!

"You're..? You..? How..? It can't be..." Lindsay stammered.

"It is," Paige said. "I'm Barbossa's daughter." I looked at Lindsay and Jessica. Jessica and I clung to Lindsay suddenly and we screamed.

"AHHHH!!!!!" the three of us bellowed.

"Shh! I'm not Rebecca!" Paige said. "I'm on your side!"

"Jack!" Jessica screamed. "Will! HELP!!!"

"No! I swear!" Paige said. "Rebecca is my sister!"

"HELP!!!!"

"Will you be quiet and let me explain (oh no... I see a pattern to this somehow...)?!"

"Will!"

"Mary! Please let me-"

"HELP!!!!!!!!"

_SMACK!!!_

"Ah! She's violent! Just like her father!" Jessica screamed.

"Jess! Stop spazzing out!" I said. "We'll give her one chance to tell the truth..."

"WILL!!! HELP!!!"

"Jessica! Shut up!" Lindsay said.

"JACK!!!"

_PUNCH!!!_

"Finally..." I sighed. "Nice right hook there, Jane..."

"Never mind," Lindsay said. "We've got a truth to be found out..." She stared at Paige, and we sank onto Jessica's bed. "We want the truth... the one she was right about."

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning..." Paige said.

"Good place to start," I said. "Now spill it."

"When I was born, I was taken aboard the Black Pearl with my father and my older sister Rebecca," Paige began. "She's ten years older than me and we have separate mothers of course. She's twenty-five now. Well, I grew up on the ship. My sister and father were cruel as ever to me, but I could tell Captain Jack anything. He listened to me everyday and comforted me when I needed him."

"But Jack never mentioned Barbossa having _two_ duaghters..." Lindsay said off in her own little world.

"Whoa... Jack did that?" I asked Paige.

"He did," Paige said. "And he was very good at it. We were best friends. Bootstrap Bill was quite nice as well. But Jack and I were closer than Bootstrap and I. So, several days before his marooning, Jack was letting me help steer the ship on a starry night. It was just the two of us on deck. That's when he gave me his old knife... said it might come in handy for me someday. It has... I've taken down a few men with it while living in Tortuga..."

"After the knife?" I said impatiently.

"Well, after he gave me the knife, he was marooned," Paige said slowly. "My father lead the mutiny and my sister helped. Bootstrap Bill and I hid in the quarters below decks while shots fired above us. He protected me..."

It was quiet a moment until she began again.

"Well, we went up on deck to see Jack shrinking on the island. I was crying... I wanted to jump off the ship to Jack. He called after me and told me not to worry. But I did. I spent a month crying and worried to death about him, and Bootstrap comforted me. They found the treasure of Cortez and became cursed, even Bootstrap. But I wasn't there to take any gold, so I was not cursed like the rest of the crew. But then, Bootstrap sent the medallion to his son, Will. And when my father found out, Bootstrap was taken from me, too. Strapped to a cannon and left to die even though he was cursed... I still wonder what's happened to him."

"It's ok," I said. "Bootstrap could've gotten loose..."

"Still..." Paige pressed on, "I miss him. Well, after all of the horrible happenings, I was kept on the ship for three more years until I purposely made my father mad. So mad, he dumped me in Tortuga where he thought I'd never survive."

"We're amazed you have," Lindsay said.

"Yes..." said Paige. "After I was left in Tortuga, I tried countless times to stow away on a ship to try and find Jack. I knew he was still alive. He was more a father to me than Barbossa. When I couldn't, I set up my little tent to get money. But I still always snuck on a ship when possible."

"Ever get anywhere?" I asked.

"Just back to Tortuga," Paige said. "And two years ago when I was a young fourteen, I heard the whole ordeal of Jack getting off the island and defeating Barbossa. He lifted the curse and got his ship back, and I was so thankful he was alive. I tried to seek him out, but no luck. Another year passed and I hear the tale the whole Caribbean knows – the story of you."

"I feel famous," Lindsay said.

"Everyone knows about you just like everyone knows about Jack," Paige said. "I heard the tale and believed Jack because he's never told me a lie yet. No one believed him of his crew, though, so there was rumor of his second marooning. Then he showed up in Tortuga not long after that with this ship. I tried to stow away, but didn't know what ship he now had. So, I went into a tavern and he was with a dark-skinned woman-"

"Anamaria," Lindsay said.

"Yes," Paige continued, "and they were talking to a barmaid."

"Did you say anything to him?" I asked.

"No," Paige said. "I was going to when I heard he was in danger. I couldn't find myself to say anything to him or approach him. It was a lot to contemplate at the moment."

"So, you had your chance and blew it?" Lindsay asked.

"In not so many words," Paige said. "I guess you could say that's what happened... but then, I hear nothing about him at all. Nothing except the story of the Littles still floating about the air... then you show up in my tent today... It's unbelievable. I never imagined this happening... I thought I'd see him again, but I didn't know all this future stuff would be dragged into it."

"Well, always expect the unexpected!" I said.

"I've been wanting revenge on my sister and father for so long for what they did to Jack," Paige said. "I was so happy when Jack had killed my father, and now I want to help him take my sister out. I'd love to see her cower at the hand of Jack. She will deserve every torment she endures."

More silence...

"And my real name isn't Paige Castrella Mardrine..." she said. "It's Lillian Paige Barbossa. I changed my name to avoid anything bad. But I would still prefer you calling me Paige... I really don't like Lillian that much... I haven't been called that in almost ten years."

"Ok," I said. "We won't call you Lillian."

"Can we call you Lily?" Lindsay asked.

"Jack used to call me that... Little Lily," Paige said.

"Hey! You're a Little! Ha!" Lindsay laughed. "Little Sparrow, Little Swann, Little Turner, and Little Lily! Cool!"

"Yeah, cool..." I said. Boy, was I a big meanie...

Even more silence...

"You're mad, huh?" asked Paige.

"No," I said. "And I'm really sorry about before."

"I should've told you," Paige said. "I wanted to. Friends?" She extended her hand towards us. Lindsay and I didn't hesitate a moment to shake.

"Friends," Lindsay and I said together.

"Well!" Lindsay said, jumping off Stewy's bed. "Up with you, Mary!" Lindsay started hitting Jessica with a pillow, and then she kicked her.

"I think you hit her harder than you think..." I said as Paige and I stood over Stewy and Lindsay. Jessica's cheek was really red and sorta puffy, so Paige and I knelt beside Lindsay.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Lindsay said. "I'll get something to wake her up..." Lindsay got up and went for the boxes of food in the corner. Well, if I know Stewy, nothing revives her better than pixie stix or rum... Lindsay pulled out a gallon of 'rum' and uncapped it, tilted it over Jessica, and-

"You're not gonna waste the rum, are you?!" I said, jumping up.

"Oh, well... It's revenge from the other night!" Lindsay said.

"I don't care!" I said. "Don't waste the lovely rum!"

"That's rum?" Paige said.

"No, it's iced tea," Lindsay said. "From our world... we just call it rum because we're not old enough to drink real rum yet."

"Well, you can drink it no matter what age here," Paige said.

"But this rum is yummy and she's gonna waste it!" I yelled.

"Oh, fine!" Lindsay said, thrusting the jug into my stomach. She went back over to the box and got a bottle of... Tabasco sauce??

"What the heck...?" I asked.

"Hey, it's from Mary's box, not mine!" Lindsay said. We bent over Jessica again and opened her mouth.

"A drop should do it," I said.

"Yes, but you're forgetting that I'm also on a revenge streak with her..." Lindsay said evilly. She popped the cap on the Tabasco sauce and poured half the bottle down Jessica's throat.

"This isn't gonna be pretty..." I said.

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jessica bellowed. "HOT!!! HELP!!! AHH!!! IT'S BARBOSSA'S DAUGHTER!!!! WILL!!!"

"Jessica! Shut up!" I said.

"SHE'S POISONED ME!!!!!"

"That was me!" Lindsay said! "I gave you Tabasco sauce to wake you up!"

"Lindsay!" Jessica said. "You're on the evil side now!!! Oh no... Lindsay... HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?"

"Jessica! Just shut up!" I said. "You're fine!"

"You drink Tabasco sauce and be fine!" Jessica said. "JACK!!!"

"You are such a big mouth!" Lindsay said.

"Wait! Listen!" I said. I heard feet running downstairs.

"HELP!!! In here!" Jessica screamed.

"No!" Lindsay said, shoving a sock in Jessica's mouth. Jessica spat it out as Jack and Will came through the door with Elizabeth behind him.

"What in the blazes are ye up to?" Jack asked us. "Practicing torture? Well, yer doin' it all wrong for one..."

"No, Mad Mary is just spazzing out..." Lindsay said. "Living up to being called the loud-mouthed rum hater..."

"JACK!!!" Jessica screamed, throwing herself onto him. "Barbossa's daughter! HERE!!!" Will and Elizabeth came forward and we all looked at Jessica. Lindsay, Paige, and I bit our lips.

"What?" Will asked. "Where?" Will drew his sword.

"THERE!!!" Jessica said, pointing at Paige. Everyone glared at her.

"That's Barbossa's daughter?" Elizabeth asked. "But I thought..."

"Lily?" Jack asked, walking up to her. More shock waves go through the room... Lindsay and I smiled... Paige was telling the truth after all. Jessica was clinging to Will now and still flipping out like a skitzo, and Will and Elizabeth were appauled. The silence wasn't broken for a moment.

"Yes, Jack?" Paige said finally. Jack stared at her. She looked up at him, afraid of what he might do to her now that she had been found out.

"Did you know about this?" Jack asked me and Lindsay.

"She just told us the truth," I said. "We hit Jessica to shut her up because she was going crazy, Paige told us everything, and then we woke her up and you came in."

"Is that so..." he said, looking back at Paige.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said softly. Jack smiled.

"Missed ye, luv," he said, giving her a one-armed hug. Paige smiled happily. I did, too... I'm a sucker at reunions.

"You're not mad about any of this?" Will asked.

"No!" Jack said with a laugh in his tone. "Very glad! I've been looking for Lillian a long time!"

"Who is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's the daughter of Barbossa and sister to the girl we're after now," Jack explained (AHH!!!). "You told them the whole story, did ye?" he asked Paige.

"I did..." she replied. "They got it out of me, and I was going to tell you all in a few day's time anyway. Sorry I lied..."

"No worries," Jack said. "So, decided to go by yer middle name, eh?"

"Yes, I like it better," Paige said. "No one's called me Lillian in ages. And when we're fighting Rebecca, I don't want her to know who I am..."

"So we call her Paige," I said.

"That'll be hard..." Jack said. "I've only known her as Lily..."

"Well, try," Paige, said.

"And you're psychic?" Jack asked. Paige nodded.

"I never told anyone," she said. "And in a few days I'll be sixteen."

"That old, eh?" Jack asked. "Well, we've got catchin' up to do!" Jack said. "Let's have some cheese curls and celebrate!"

"Cheese curls?" Paige asked.

"Future food..." Lindsay said. "Come on, Stewy..."

"I don't trust her!" Jessica said still clinging to Will. "She's crazy!"

"You're crazy..." I said. "Jack and her are best friends! You don't trust Jack?" Jessica took a moment to consider.

"Jessica!" Lindsay said.

"What?!"

-- 4 PM --

Ok, we spent all afternoon telling everybody everything. To put it simply, everyone is on the same page now. We can't reveal who Paige really is to anyone, not even Gibbs or Anamaria. It's too risky... Jessica isn't flipping out anymore, Will and Elizabeth aren't either, Paige and Jack told us their entire story, and then we all taught Paige the stuff about the future. Then we told her our nicknames, but then Will and Jack stressed again to use our pirate names... ugh. So, everyone's clued in on everything now... except for one thing...

"Did we set sail yet?" Elizabeth asked after our big talk.

"AH!!!" Jack yelled, springing up. "We didn't leave port yet! We were supposed to leave at noon! We've lost four hours!" he said, spotting my alarm clock on the dresser.

"Chill, Jack..." Lindsay said. "You don't even know where you're going!"

"Still!" Jack said.

"I can help..." Paige said. "I know where Rebecca's going now."

"You do?!" Jack asked.

"I'm psychic, Jack... remember?" Paige asked.

"No," Jack said. "So where do we set our course?"

"Isle de Muerta," Paige said.

"Isle de Muerta?" Jessica asked.

"She's sailing there to get gold... she'll be there tomorrow," Paige said with her eyes shut tightly.

"Tomorrow?" Will said. "It's not that long of a sail..."

"She's plundering a town at the moment," Paige said. "That's what I see. She'll get to her ship and head for the island around midnight sometime."

"Good enough," Jack said. "We'll battle her before she gets there."

"No!" Paige said. "Go to the island."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Wouldn't it be less trouble to battle at sea?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, the lass is right," Jack, said. "I'd like to recount the medallions in the chest anyway... see if any are missing..."

"Why?" Paige asked.

"I'd be nice to know if any cursed pirates are running around," Jack said.

"Or monkeys..." I muttered under my breath so no one heard me.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"Nothing!" I said happily.

"Right..." Jack said. "So, I'll round up the new crew, I've told ye the rules, and we'd appreciate it if ye don't come out of here until eight o'clock."

"Eight?!" Lindsay, Jessica, and I said in unison,

"Well, the crew will be settled in their rooms below by then," Will said. "And then you can come up on deck with us. We don't want the crew to see you right now."

"Okay," Lindsay said. "We leaving now?"

"Off to Isle de Muerta!" Jack said as they headed for the door. "Again, glad to have you back with me, Lillian. Really missed ye."

"Paige," she corrected him

"Paige, right," Jack said. He, Will, and Elizabeth closed the door behind them, and evil smiles crossed our faces.

"Do you three know Gibbs?" Paige asked us.

"Haha... yeah," I said.

"What about him?" Jessica asked.

"Let's gang up on him later..." Paige said. "If you're gonna teach me how to be a... what was it?"

"A twenty-first century American teenager?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," Paige said. "If I'm gonna be one of them, I gotta do something as crazy as you three would." We smiled.

"You're on your way to becoming one..." Jessica said. "Now! Who wants the shaving cream?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hi. Erica and Jack are not here.

They went for ice cream...

Please Review after the beep! _BEEP!!!_


	9. So where's Tarzan?

(A/N – We're back! Brownie Batter Blizzard! Yes! Jack's going crazy with his ice cream cone... yes, it has sprinkles on it... you don't have to ask. Well, Jess and Lindz are up here now, too... they came with us and now we're gonna go finger paint! Whoo! Cya down below!)

.:: Ermmm... may not see a post til next week... the computer is screwin up bad... peeps coming Saturday to check it out... sorry! I'll post ASAP!!!! Thanks for the patience! ::.

The Reviewers Return!

x) Lauren - Haha! Barbossa's dead body would still be in the cave rotting if I hadn't sent peeps in to take it out before the story took place... o.0 Cheese curls are the life force we all share man! I love cheese curls, too... Jack seems like a cheese person, don't you think?? Jess is really good at the spazzing thing... believe me and Lindz on that one! Haha... She's really good at singing too... the best of us three. Whooda thunk? lol.. Paige is ma bud! She's gonna turn out just fine... yeah, right... like you believe me when I say that... haha. Thanks for reviewing! I love ya, man! Oh, and I promised Mr. Reidman a shoutout! Hey! (He likes my story... weird, huh? o.0 haha..)

.:: La la la... We bought you ice cream! Have some! ::.

-Let me see... I'm in a good mood today, so... disclaimer... that's as nice as it'll get – EVER...

-I own the disk I write this on, Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes, and the Meridian... I love feeling special. I'd feel even better if a certain stupid company didn't deny me the rights of owning a certain pirate movie with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER NINE: "So where's Tarzan?"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"What?!" I yelled.

"Jack said you can come out now," I heard Will said through the door.

"K!" Jessica said.

"We'll be out in a little,' Paige said.

"Alright," Will said. We listened to him climb the stairs up to the deck.

"Is he gone?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep, I think so," Jessica said. "Coast clear?"

"I'll check..." Paige said. She peered out into the hallway. "Coast clear."

"Then let's hit it," I said. I walked up behind Paige with Lindsay and Stewy behind me. Jessica was carrying her old book bag that was filled with the things we needed for the mission. Mission codename: Gibbs Gang-up. Cool, huh? Hey, we need to have some fun...

"Quietly..." Lindsay whispered as we went into the hall. We walked to the stairs and went down a flight next to them into the crew's quarters.

"Where would Gibbs be?" I asked, looking at all the lined rows of doors.

"Umm..." Jessica said. Yeah, that's me as well...

"He's probably not even asleep," Lindsay pointed out.

"Try the kitchen!" I said. "He's probably eating... this stuff is way too confusing..." We turned to go down another set of stairs. It was another hall, but it was bigger. We linked arms and walked to the end were there was a doorframe.

"This is it, right?" I asked.

"It should be..." Jessica said. "Weapons ready!" Lindsay opened Jessica's book bag and threw stuff at us. Paige caught some toilet paper, I got the honey, Lindsay got shaving cream, and Jessica was holding her favorite weapon – silly string.

"How much of that stuff did you bring?" I asked.

"A lot," Jessica said. "Like... six or seven cans of it." I whistled lightly in surprise as we crouched low. Stewy went in first.

"Nothing," she said disappointedly as she dropped the silly string to her side. She walked out of the room and back to us. "Just candles, empty plate, and tankards."

"That sucks," Paige said. "Let's try up on deck?"

"Jack and them are up there though," Lindsay said. "We can't."

"Ugh..." I said. "Let's just go... maybe we'll get lucky and Jack went to the bathroom..."

"No..." Lindsay said.

"All in favor of ditching Jane say aye!"

"Aye!" Paige and Jessica said. They ran back over to the stairs and ran up. I smiled at Lindsay.

"Come on, Munchy..." I said, walking away.

"Don't call me that!" Lindsay said.

"I call everyone that!"

"Not me!"

"I just did..."

"Psh... whatever..."

When Lindsay and I were on deck, Jessica and Paige pulled us against the wall under the stairs like we had done in Port Royal.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Gibbs is talking to Elizabeth," Jessica said.

"Jack and Will are probably right above us at the wheel..." Paige said. "Gibbs and Elizabeth are standing right along the rail... you're lucky they didn't see you two."

"So sue me!" Lindsay said.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"We need to distract them..." Jessica said. "Any ideas?"

"No..." I said.

"Let's just go up shooting!" Lindsay said with a laugh in her voice. We stared at her a moment until Stewy smiled menacingly.

"What a great plan!" Jessica said.

"I was joking!" Lindsay said. "Are you crazy?!"

"Aye!" Jessica whispered, going onto the stairs. "That's why I'm Mad Mary, isn't it?" I smiled.

"Same here!" I said following her.

"Bye!" Paige said, coming up behind me. Lindsay sighed and came up behind us.

"You're gonna get us in trouble!" Lindsay said.

"So? This is Jack..." Jessica said.

"Yeah, he'll laugh about it..." Paige said.

"Okay," Jessica said as we came up on the landing, "One, two –"

"THREE!!!" We screamed, jumping out from the stairs. We blasted Gibbs like crazy with Elizabeth staring in shock at him. Gibbs fell over covered in silly string, shaving cream, honey, and then Paige ran around him making him a toilet paper mummy.

"Blast you!" Gibbs yelled.

"You hear that? "Jessica said. "He wants more! FIRE!" We blasted him even more, and then Paige resumed her wrapping. Elizabeth hadn't taken her eyes off Gibbs yet. Jack and Will were just now realizing Gibbs was being attacked and were running over. Paige finished and we exchanged high-fives with huge smiles.

"Mission accomplished," Jessica said. We laughed as Jack and Will came over.

"What the blazes...?" Jack said, slowing down to see Gibbs. "What happened to you, sailor?" We giggled.

"Ah, hello girls," Will said.

"Hi," Lindsay said as we bit our tongues harder. Jack was staring at Gibbs like 'WTF???' Our laughter escaped as we saw that look on his face. Jack looked at us along with the still-in-shock Elizabeth.

"Are you ok?" Will asked her.

"Fine... just a scare, that's all," she said.

"Why did ye do this?" Jack asked us.

"It was funny," I said.

"And within the rules!" Paige said. "He does know about us..." Jack looked at Gibbs who stood looking back at Jack and us in disgust. He tried to rip the toilet paper off, but the honey screwed that up...

"Hmm..." Jack said. "Job well done, I'll give ye that... whatever ye did..."

"It a prank," I explained (-chucks honey at Gibbs- "Hey!" Gibbs yelled. What? You think I really care?).

"And this is how you do it... "Jessica said, motioning at Gibbs. Jack smiled.

"Now that will come in handy," he said. "Keep up the good work! Gibbs! Clean yourself up, sailor!"

"Aye, Captain..." Gibbs muttered, stalking off to the staircase. Jack and Will were smiling. We laughed.

"See, the future is weird, but good at it," Lindsay said.

"Especially if you got Mad Mary on your side..." I said.

"Aye!" she said happily.

"Well, good prank, but keep it down at night," Will said. "You'll be killed by the crew..."

"I'll take on the beasts!" Jessica said extending her silly string can with one eye open. "All of them! Bring 'em on!"

"Stop with the stupidness," I said. "That can is empty..." Jessica shook it and sprayed.

"It can't be empty..." she said, hitting the bottom. With one more hit on the bottom of the can, blue silly string came flying out of the can and onto Jack. He looked at her. Jessica smiled really big.

"Hi Jack..." she said nervously.

"Hello, Mary," Jack replied. Elizabeth and Will were now laughing with us.

"That's a good look for you, Jack," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, but I like me old look if ye don't mind," Jack said, pulling the silly string off of him. "Put that stuff away, Mary... save it for when ye really need it..." We laughed as we put the things back into Stewy's book bag. We followed Elizabeth and Will to the wheel with Jack.

"Sorry about that, Elizabeth," Paige said.

"It's fine," Elizabeth said. "When you're with these girls, you really need to be on guard of what they'll do next..."

"We'll take that as a compliment," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. Lindsay, Paige, and I followed Elizabeth and stood looking up at the starry sky and the big silver moon. Jessica was over with Will, and Jack was taking his rightful place at the wheel. Jessica and Will went over to him, and I got up and went over, too.

"So, when do we get to Isle de Muerta?" Jessica asked.

"Soon enough," Jack replied shortly. I felt Paige, Lindsay, and Elizabeth come up behind me as Jack moved the wheel towards me. I smiled. I'd love to sail a ship... how cool would that be? But I shut up because-

"AHHH!!!!!" Jessica screamed.

"What?!" I said spinning around.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's someone coming up the stairs!"

We looked over to the stairs to see a dark figure climbing up the staircase. It was girl... her hair was flowing in the soft breeze along with her skirt.

"Anamaria?" Jack asked.

"Aye, Captain," she said as she came closer.

"Cool..." I heard Lindsay say from next to me. Anamaria looked down at us. She was somewhat perplexed.

"Jack? Are these...?"

"The Littles, yes," Jack said. "Mad Mary, Bloody Jane, Black Grace."

"Who is the other girl?" Anamaria asked him.

"She joined the crew today," Will said. "Her name is Li- Paige and she's psychic."

"She can help us with the whereabouts of Rebecca Barbossa," Elizabeth said. "She'll be quite a help."

"Oh yes, I've heard about you already," Anamaria said. "Pleasure to meet you, girl."

"Same," Paige said with a smile.

"And you, too," Anamaria said to the three of us.

"Same," we said. After that, about two hours passed in silence, other than Jessica, Lindsay, and I telling Paige all these stories from back home. Anamaria and Elizabeth had turned in already while we remained wide awake.

"And then we screamed 'I smell bacon!' until his head was beating off the steering wheel!" Lindsay said.

"Jack helped us annoy him really good," Jessica said. "Ye got any cheese, mate?" she said, imitating him. We laughed.

"Sounds like it was a lot of fun," Paige said.

"Tons," Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah," Jessica said.

"I wasn't there..." I said. "But it sounded great when I actually got to hear the whole thing without them laughing constantly."

"Wow," Paige said. "If only I could go to that place with you someday. I'd love to see all the things that make you like this!"

"You can someday," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure!" Lindsay said. "This isn't the last time we'll see each other."

"Yeah, you can come back to visit next summer!" Jessica said. "We'll have a blast!"

"I guarantee it," I said.

"It can really happen with the ruby?" Paige asked.

"Yep," Lindsay said. "And you'll be loving life!"

"I can't wait until that happens someday," said Paige.

"Neither can we," Stewy said.

"Hey! Lassies!" Jack yelled from over by the wheel.

"Yeah?" Lindsay yelled back.

"Come here!"

"Coming!"

We ran over to Jack and Will at the wheel.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Get ready to go ashore," Will said.

"We'll drop anchor in an hour," Jack said.

"Where's the island?" I asked, spinning around in circles.

"Not that much farther," Jack said. "Paige! Update me on the enemy..."

"Oh, ok..." Paige said. "Err... Rebecca is just starting out for the island. If we get a better breeze, we can get there earlier than we thought."

"Thank you, Paige," Jack said. "You girls can carry on now."

"I'm hungry..." Lindsay said. "I'm ready for some midnight snacks and sleep. You game?" she asked us.

"Aye," I said. "Let's raid our boxes of food."

"Wait, we're gonna be there in an hour Jack said," Paige told us.

"Well, we'll just eat and talk til then!" Lindsay said. "Let's get the rum, some Oreos, maybe enjoy a nap..."

"Or even play dress up!" Jessica said excitedly.

"Maybe," I said. "Let's get below."

-- 1 hour later --

"Jack is gonna kill us..." Paige said.

"Ah... the risk is the fun of it for the thousandth time!" Jessica said. "What do you think? Is the hat a bit much?"

"Nah... you look good in Jack's hat," I said. "But you're forgetting who's Little Sparrow here..." I pushed Jessica onto Jack's bunk and took the hat to try it on. I stood in front of the mirror and threw on Jack's big green coat. It weighed me down a bit, but I held up. I had my hair up like Jack's (sorta...) with my own red bandana I had made out of a cut up shirt.

"How's GASPWHEEZE this?" Lindsay asked, walking in from Will and Elizabeth's room. She was wearing the dress Elizabeth was the first day we were out at sea, and she had her hair in a messy updo. I'm guessing she also had on one of those stupid corsets... she was hacking like some druggie. We just laughed.

"Take that thing off before you kill over!" Stewy laughed.

"Well how else COUGH was I gonna get on the WHEEZECOUGH dress?!" said Lindsay sarcastically.

"Take that thing off..." I said.

"You peeping... Erica, you!"

"I bet you wanted to say Tom..."

"Shut up WHEEZE...he's hot!"

"I can do your hair really nice," Paige said.

"Really GASP?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah... have a seat..." Paige started to comb out Lindsay's long brown hair as I fixed the red bandana I had made earlier in my hair. I had Jessica put on a brown vest to look like Will, and she was pretty cool.

"Nice," I said, looking her over.

"You look great, too!" Jessica said. "You just need the kohl..."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"How should I know?"

"Don't mess up his stuff!"

"Well, I'm trying to find something here..."

"Try that GASPWHEEZECOUGH little thing there..." Lindsay said, pointing at a trinket on the bottom shelf above Jack's bed.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Silver thing..." she said.

"I don't see it!"

"Look WHEEZE harder!"

"Where?!"

"God you're COUGH blind!"

"Found it!"

"Now she sees it..."

"Hey, shut up Lindsay!"

"It's COUGHGASP Jane!"

"Excuse me! So where's Tarzan?"

"Erica..."

"It's Grace!"

"Both of you shut it," Jessica said.

"Wrong place anyways..." Paige said. "It's up on the second shelf." I finally found it, and I stood in front of the mirror about to put it on when we shook suddenly. My kohl was smeared across my entire cheek.

"Now what?!" I asked, wiping the kohl on one of the towels we brought.

"We're here..." Paige said. "I think..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jack! How did you get covered in Green paint?! Lindsay... Jessica...

AHH!!! Take this! Yellow for you and pink for Stewy!

Please Review! We're gonna go clean up...


	10. Hey! Is that a fish?

(A/N – Now that finger painting wars are over, we're just lounging in the pool for a bit. We'll be up there and back out before you're done reading... Cya at the bottom!)

Come on down, Reviewers!

x) Lauren - Yes, Jack now has to deal with four of us... do you smell threequel?? Shh! Don't say a word! And I have Halloween Oreos! -passes oreos- There! Now you have some! The title was perfect... Jane and Tarzan! Ha! I pick on Lindsay all the time about it. Ichabod and Mort! Yes!! lol... Gather up those fangirls! Tell 'em to revolt! haha... Thanks for reveiwng!

x) Raina & Nayana - GREEN PAINT!!! lol... I like the color green! Goes great with black! lol.. glad you liked the chapter! Cya soon! Thanks for reveiwing!!! I love ya, man! lol.

.:: I'm auctioning off Jack's finger painting...biding starts at $10! Do I here 20? ::.

-I own nothing, nothing, nothing... I own nothing, disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer!!! Like my song? lol...

-I own other junk! Other Junk! Other Junk! I own other junk and this is what I own: Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes, and the Meridian!!! LOSERS!!! Sorry... I'm done singing now...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TEN: "Hey! Is that a fish?"

"We're there GASP already?" Lindsay asked. "It's been WHEEZE an hour?"

"Maybe that breeze set in?" Jessica suggested.

"That's probably it," I said. "Let's get out of these clothes and get up there. And get out of thing before you die, Lindz!" I threw of Jack's coat and hat to put it back on the rack next to the dresser. Lindsay ran into the other room. We heard ripping and a sigh of relief from Lindsay. In a minute, she was back in her other dress. I threw my dress back on and so did Jessica. I was furiously trying to wipe the kohl off my cheek and get my hair back to normal while Paige finished Lindsay's hair quickly.

"Perfect!" Lindsay said, looking into the mirror. "Not only that, I can breathe again! Ahhh...."

"Well, we gotta go up!" I said.

"So? I'll leave it in!" Lindsay said. "Thanks, Paige!" I love it!"

"No trouble... I've known how to do it a long time," Paige said. "Never get to practice, though..."

"Oh, well..." Lindsay said, throwing her dress on after a minute. "It's still really good."

"Come on, let's go!" Jessica said. We ran up the hall after hurriedly fixing up everything we messed with. I closed the door behind me as the rest thundered up the stairs. I wiped my cheek more and more to make sure it was off, and Jessica reassured me it was. I took my hair out of the bandana and tied it around my neck loosely.

"I hope I get to sleep sometime tonight..." I said as we reached the deck.

"We're here! We're here!" Lindsay ran around saying.

"Where are they?" Paige asked. The ship's deck was dead silent. Well, it was midnight, but Jack and Will should be up here at least... But the night air was silent except for the light breeze. Moonlight washed the deck beautifully, but where was every-

_THUD!!!_

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" the four of us screamed.

"Run for it!" Jessica screamed. We didn't move because a heavy hand fell on each of our shoulders. We screamed even more until the hand on each of our shoulders clapped over our mouths.

"Shut up!" Will said from over us. His hands were over mine and Jessica's, and Jack was over Lindsay and Paige. They released us and we were breathing rapidly.

"You girls scare too easy," Will said. We made faces at them when they turned away, and then we followed. They led us to the back of the ship where Elizabeth and Gibbs stood next to two rowboats ready for loading.

"Where's Anamaria?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Getting some oars, sir," Gibbs said. "Oh, I see ye brought those with ye..." he said upon seeing me, Lindsay, Jessica, and Paige.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Toilet Paper Tot?" Lindsay said. The three of us burst out laughing. Elizabeth, Will, and Jack emitted a few giggles, but Gibbs was staring at Lindsay who hadn't stopped staring back at him.

"I see you still can't get the honey off your butt seeing as there's still toilet paper on it," Lindsay said. We laughed even harder. Gibbs was about to lunge onto her.

"That'll do Gibbs," Jack said with a hearty laugh, pushing Gibbs back by the shoulder.

"Aye," he replied, still staring at Lindsay. He went back to the rowboats, and Lindsay finally let out her laughter.

"The what?" I asked laughing harder.

"The Toilet Paper Tot!" Jessica howled.

"Oh my God..." Lindsay said. "That's a keepsake there..."

"Ok, enough," Jack said. "Into the boats..."

"We're going! We're going!" Paige said.

"Watch yerself, lassie," Jack said to Paige. "I can take ye out."

"Go for it," Paige said.

"Want me to?"

"Right here."

"Right now?"

"Uh, Jack?" Elizabeth said. "Let's get to the island, huh?"

"Fine," Jack said, hoping into the boat behind us.

"We'll be right behind you girls," Elizabeth said. "You can row a boat, right?"

"No problem!" I said. "It's all circles anyways!" Elizabeth and will got into the boat behind us with Gibbs, and Anamaria once she brought us oars. Gibbs told us how to lower the boat, and, well... you can imagine four teenagers trying to lower a crooked boat alone with Gibbs yelling at them... after that dumb mishap, there was the getting to the island part.

"Okay, together..." Paige said as we set the oars in place to row. Jessica went back with Paige and I rowed next to Lindsay. We took it slow until someone got curious (-glares at Jessica...-)...

"Hey! Is that a fish?" Jessica asked. She stopped rowing and leaned over the side of the boat.

"Cut it out, Mary!" I said. "You'll tip the boat!"

"So?" Jessica asked. "I can swim..."

"I'd rather not swim, Stewy," Lindsay said. "Just stop with the fish and row..."

"What ever..." We rowed and we were about 10 yards from shore when Jessica stood up and went to the front of the boat.

"What are you doing?!" Paige yelled. Jessica stuck her foot on the front of the boat, hands on hips, and yelled...

"Land ho!" she screamed.

"Mary! Be quiet!" we heard Elizabeth yell.

"And sit down!" Anamaria whispered loudly.

"Okay, just let me..."

"Watch it!" I said.

"Sorry..."

"Ow! You stepped on my leg! Get off!"

"Sorry, Lindsay..."

"Just get back there!" I said.

"And don't kill Paige if you can help it," Lindsay said.

_SPLASH!_

"Oops, dropped my oar..."

"Forget it, Mary!" Paige said.

"No, I'll get it..."

"Jessica!" I said.

"I got it..."

_SUPER SPLASH!!!_

"Jessica! Every time!" Lindsay yelled. "How do you mess it up every time?!" Jessica was still under the boat, then swam out from under it holding something.

"Got the oar!" she said, holding it up happily. I grabbed it from her about to hit her over the head with, but I threw it.

"Jack!" I yelled. "Get over here and shoot Mary before I do!"

"You don't have a gun..." Jessica said. I glared at her in silence a few moments. "Do you?" she asked nervously. "Did you bring yours? I didn't grab mine..."

"You really want me to answer that?" I asked her.

"Should you?" Jessica asked.

"Don't even get me started on Questions Only!" I said.

"Just swim to shore!" Will yelled from their rowboat a way down the beach.

"Can you get there alright?" he called to us.

"We're fine!" Paige yelled. "We'll meet you in the cave!"

"Aye!" Jack yelled. "In the cave! I'll shoot Mary then!" Jess's eyes got huge. Lindsay and I giggled. We left the boat behind and began to swim for shore. After five minuets, our feet touched the rocky bottom of the shore.

"I should've put on jeans and tennis shoes," Lindsay said. "I can't swim in this stupid dress!"

"It's still cool!" I said. "I've always wanted to do this! This is a dream come true for me! But since we're out of Tortuga, maybe I should've left on the mini Jack look, eh? With the pants and bandana and all?"

"Have a gold star," Jessica said, slapping an imaginary sticker on my forehead. I rubbed my forehead... it was her fault we had to swim to shore! Not mine!

"We'll meet them in the cave?" Lindsay asked as we sat on a giant rock together that was littered with gold coins.

"Well, that's what I said," Paige said. "We'll have to wade in."

"Wade in?" I asked. "Ugh, my feet... these stupid shoes are not wading shoes!"

"So let's go back to the ship and change into our clothes that we brought in the first place!" Stewy said.

"We could, Jess, but you know, WE HAVE NO BOAT!!!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Jessica yelled.

"Oh, of course not...never!" Lindsay said sarcastically. "Let's just wait here for them... they'll find us!"

"They'll probably figured we've drowned or something," I said. "Let's just go in and dance around in the gold! We might get to take some before Jack gets in there..." With that and a few exchanged looks, we nodded and jumped back into the water that was waist deep.

"If anybody says this water's cold, I'll smack 'em," I said. Hey, this was nice water! Better than my swimming pool anyways... I THINK Lindsay and Jessica agreed since they were smart to say nothing.

"How far in do we go?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know..." Paige said. "It's so dark... I could tell if we had a torch with us..."

"How about a flashlight?" Jessica asked from behind, clicking on a small red flashlight.

"Where did you have that?" I asked.

"My dress," Jessica said. "I tied a pouch to my side... I think my pumpkin seeds are shot now, though..."

"Give the flashlight to Paige so she can lead us in," Lindsay said. Jessica reached over me to Lindsay, and she gave the little red flashlight to Paige. She took it without question since we had shown it to her earlier that day.

"Ah! The skeletons!" Jessica said. We looked over at this rock with the skeletons on it from the movie. The skeleton with the sword in his back had a golden tooth... didn't catch that in the movie...

"This is so cool," I muttered again and again. I loved this! I wish I could come here anytime I wanted... anytime I was bored... I guess I could with that ruby... I smiled to myself. Life is good... very-

"OWWW!!!" I bellowed. I sliced my leg on a rock and the seawater stung it like crazy! Everyone looked at me.

"What is it? What?" Lindsay asked.

"I cut my leg real bad," I said. "Just keep going... I'll be fine. The sooner we get to the cave, the better. Go!" I limped through the water for fifteen minutes until we reached the cave. We waded out of the water slowly, and Paige shown the light around the dark cave. It gave me the chills.

"Spooky..." Jessica said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Paige said. "But when the other boat gets here, we'll have more light. They had torches with them..."

"And we didn't?!" Lindsay asked. "What a rip..." I sat on the rock nearest me and clutched my leg that was bleeding fast. Jessica, Lindsay, and Paige sat down by me.

"You ok?" Lindsay asked. "Let me see..." I lifted up my brown skirt to my knee to reveal a gash from my ankle up to the bottom of my knee almost. "Ouch..." Lindsay said.

"There's a first aid kit I brought back on the ship," I said.

"We'll have someone row you back to fix it up," Paige said. "They shouldn't be much longer." Paige jumped up suddenly and ran over behind a part of the cave we couldn't see. She came rushing back out holding a long piece of cloth.

"Where did you get that?" Jessica asked.

"They threw all the clothes back there," Paige said. "That's where it was for the three years I was on the ship after Jack and Bootstrap were left to die." Just as we were about to wrap up my leg, we saw light come from the other opening in the cave.

"Jack? Will?" Jessica asked. "You there?" The boat rowed into the cave fully before Jack answered while jumping out of the boat.

"Aye, it's us..." he said. "What's happened?" He and Gibbs came over at first, then Will, Elizabeth, and Anamaria. Geez I hate drawing a crowd...

"I just cut my leg on a rock, I'll be fine..." I said.

"Fine my arse," Gibbs said. "We need to fix that and fast."

"I have a first aid kit back on the ship," I said. "It's in the top drawer nearest mine and Jane's bunk."

"Will!" Jack yelled.

"I'm already going, Jack," he said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Step on it, lad," Jack said. "Make it ten!"

"Okay," Will said.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye, sir?"

"Go with him!"

"Aye, Captain..."

Will and Gibbs were back in the boat faster than I could blink. Elizabeth and Anamaria were sitting now to help wrap my leg temporarily with me and my friends. Anamaria wrapped it good, and it held tight or a while.

"You'll hold until they get back," Anamaria said.

"So I'm good?" I asked.

"Fine," Anamaria said. "She's good for the time being, Jack," Anamaria called. Jack was standing over the treasure chest of the Aztec gold. I bit my lip. What's he doing?

"Good," Jack said shortly. "Girls! Come here!" he yelled.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"The four of you... Littles... come on!" Jack said. Jessica, Lindsay, Paige, and I got up and went over. I limped, but managed... it's just a cut people! We climbed and stumbled up the mountain of treasure the gold was on, and finally stood around the chest with Jack. Elizabeth and Anamaria came too, but they stayed at the base of the treasure mountain.

"Ye know what this is I trust?" Jack asked us.

"Yep! Of course!" Jessica said.

"I know it too well..." Paige said.

"The Cursed Treasure of Cortez..." Lindsay whispered in amazement.

"Aye," Jack said. "Now, I want ye to count the coins in it."

"Count the coins?!" I asked. "We'll be cursed if any is missing!"

"Cool..." Jessica said.

"There isn't, so calm yerself," Jack said. "Paige, you have me old dagger on ye by chance?"

"Yes," Paige said.

"Good," Jack said. "To pay back the blood after counting, ye'll need to cut yer hands... exception of Grace, of course... just get some blood from yer leg! Simple enough, right?"

"Just so long as no gold is missing..." Lindsay said.

"Which there is!" Jessica said. "The monkey!"

"Yeah, what about the monkey?!" I asked. At least I knew Jessica was thinking the same thing as I was.

"Just count 'em..." Jack said. "If ye're immortal, we send ye back and ye can't die, that's all..." Jack staggered down the mound of gold leaving us to count the cursed treasure. I guess it wouldn't be that bad to be immortal.

"What if it mixes with other gold and we lose some?" Jessica asked.

"When the boat gets back, we'll put the gold in it while we count," Paige said. "I think the row boat will hold 882 pieces of gold..."

"881..." I muttered.

-- 15 minutes later --

Will and Gibbs returned and my leg was properly bandaged at last. So, we told them that Jack wanted us to count the cursed gold. They rowed the boat ashore, and we pulled it up on land even more to use while we counted. Jessica jumped in the boat with Paige and Lindsay and I sat on the rocks next to them as we began to count.

"One..."

"Two..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Well, we're soaking wet and it just started raining! Yeah...

_BOOM!!! _

Please Review! Hurry before the power goes out...


	11. Happy pills?

(A/N – Since it's storming and the power has gone out, Jack, Lindsay, Jessica, and I are working on a movie: PotC: In the Dark. Sound good? Well, we got flashlights, actors, and a video camera! Cya below after this scene! And ACTION!!!)

The Reviewers are coming!

x) Raina & Nayana - yes, that monkey is stupid... but so cute in the little pirate shirt! lol... plus, it's got good things going for it after being named 'Jack' and all... lol. Thanks for reviewing!

x) Lauren - Hey Mort! lol.. I didn't realize I had Freddy's lil rhyme in there, but that is awesome.. me and Holly love horror movies and we've seen 'em a million times, but oh well! Cool! Glad to hear from ya! Thanks for reviewing! Bye Mort! lol

.:: Hey! Review now and get 0 financing and $1 mil cash back when you buy PotC 3 disc set and give to me! lol j/k::.

-Disclaimer... yawn...

-Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes, and the Meridian!!! Property of me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER ELEVEN: "Happy pills?"

-- 4 AM --

Jack, Will, and Gibbs were scattered in different parts of the cave sleeping soundly. Elizabeth and Anamaria were still awake to our amazement and offered to help, but we handled it. We couldn't stay out of the moonlight that poured onto us as we counted... it was freaky to see us as skeletons, so before Elizabeth fell asleep, we had her get a picture of the four of us in the moonlight all cursed (after she took forever figuring out how to work it). I can't wait til it's developed! So, they fell asleep, too, and we were the only ones awake now still counting...

"Eight hundred and eighty..."

"Eight hundred and eighty-one... Come on, hand me the next," Paige said.

"What next?" I asked.

"There is no next," Lindsay said.

"You mean one's missing?!" Jessica said, sitting up in the boat, buried under the cursed medallions. "There can't be! Maybe we should recount!"

"Are you nuts?" I asked. "Count all those again?"

"There's no time anyways," Paige said. "She'll be here in a few hours' time. We wouldn't be able to recount as accurately because we were in a rush."

"Great... so the monkey's got the missing medallion..." I muttered.

"Yes," Paige said.

"Wait..." Stewy said slowly. "You knew the whole time that one of the medallions was missing?!" Jessica asked, staring at her. "And that the monkey had it?!"

"Well..."

"Paige!" Lindsay yelled, causing us to jump and a few of the sleepyheads to stir. "You could've saved so much time just by saying the monkey had it!"

"How did you know the monkey had it?" Paige asked. "Are you psychic, too?" We each gave a frustrated sigh, and Page heaved a big one as well.

"No," I said. "We told you about the movie, right?" I asked. Paige nodded. "Well," I continued, "at the end of the credits, where they show the names of the peeps who made the movie, there's a piece where they show the monkey taking a medallion out of the stone chest!"

"Wow..." Paige said. "That's pretty amazing, those movie things..."

"Everything in the future would amaze all of your tiny minds in this time," Jessica said. "So what do we do about the monkey and the medallion? The curse is upon us again! Well, not us... well, you know..."

"Jess, shut up before you hurt yourself," Lindsay said.

"K," Jessica said.

"Well, the monkey has the medallion," Paige said. "I know that."

"So where's Jack the monkey?" I asked. "You should know that, right?"

"Jack the monkey?" Paige asked. "No problem... Jack is with my sister! He's got the medallion on him... I don't think she knows he has it..."

"Then how we gonna lift the curse?" I asked.

"Well," Paige began, "we'll put our blood in now, then when Rebecca gets here, we grab the monkey, get its blood on the missing medallion, simple as that." When she said that, I rolled my eyes. Nothing is _that_ simple...

"Well, we better tell Jack..." Jessica said. "He'll flip, but being cursed is cool! Think of what we could do back home..."

"Annoy people who have guns..." Lindsay said. We laughed.

"Like Jack!" Jessica said, jumping up in the boat of medallions. "Wait til one of us gets shot and then we'll break the bad news to him!"

"Slow it down, let's put them all back, put our blood on a medallion each, and then we just get the monkey, all is well." So, the loading of cursed gold happened, we slit our palms ("OW!!" Stewy screamed. "Oh, calm down, Jess! It's a little slit!" Lindsay said.), and smeared our blood on one medallion each and tossed them back into the chest.

"Now to break the news to Jack..." Jessica said, jumping up. We got up and walked through the mix of rocks and water over to Jack who was asleep against a pile of treasure. I sat down next to Jack and shook his shoulder.

"Jack?" I asked quietly. "Uh Jack? You might wanna wake up..."

"It's important!" Paige yelled.

"Get up already!" Lindsay said about to kick Jack. Jessica was getting impatient faster than usual. She bent down and took Jack's hat off his face, hit him on the head with it, and screamed, "The rum is gone!!! ALL of it!"

"What?! It is?!" Jack said, sitting bolt upright. "But why is the rum gone?!"

"Yes! I got him to say it!" Jess said. "Two points!"

"No..." Lindsay said. "But you wouldn't wake up!" Jack sighed.

"Explain to me how I got stuck with all ye again?" he asked.

"You love us," Lindsay said.

"And you stayed with us for two weeks and 'adopted us'..." Jessica said.

"If that's what you wanna call it..." I added.

"Aye... what is it?" Jack asked, rubbing his face.

"Well, it's about-"

_POW!_

"Ooo..."

"Let's play Twenty Questions!" Lindsay said after punching me in the gut.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Next question!" Lindsay said.

"Shut up, Jane," I said. "You're beginning to get as loopy as Stewy!"

"But I wanna get shot!"

"Ye do?" Jack asked.

"Yep!" Lindsay said. "Shoot me! Now!" Jack stared at her. "DO IT!!!" she screamed. At that, Jack whipped out the gun.

_BANG!!!_

"Shit! Lindsay!" We watched her get back up. The blood on her dress was there, but the bullet hole was gone and she wasn't bleeding. She stood straight, examining herself.

"I wanna do it again!" she screamed.

"What in the ruddy hell?" Jack asked, staring at Lindsay.

"It's about the medallions..." Paige said.

"What about them?" asked Jack.

"Well, er..."

"One's missing there don't shoot!" Jessica crammed into a fast sentence. There was a silence until Jack stood up flinging golden coins everywhere.

"What?!"

"I said don't shoot!" Jessica yelled.

"Recount the bloody medallions if there's one missing!" Jack yelled.

"We did!" I yelled back (what a lie lol). "Three times! (no harm in sugar-coating, right?)" Like good friends, Paige, Lindsay, and Jessica backed me up.

"Where is the medallion? Paige?" Jack asked.

"What's all the ruckus?" Anamaria asked, coming over.

"One of the medallions are missing," Paige said.

"Which means these four are cursed until we get it back and repay the blood," Jack said.

"Dude! We're cursed!" Jessica said.

"I thought you knew that?" Lindsay asked. "I was just shot and lived!"

"Yeah, but it was one of those moments."

"You're a dip, Stewy."

"Thanks! GLEEGLESPAW!!!"

(Blank stares)

"Jessica! Shut up before you hurt yourself," I said.

"Paige!" Jack yelled. "The whereabouts of the medallion please..."

"Jack the monkey has it!" Lindsay said.

"How did ye... what?" That thing?" he asked. We nodded. "How do ye know?" Jessica sighed loudly.

"I swear! Hasn't anyone seen the part after the credits?!"

-- 1 hour later --

So, a recap... bad guy's coming to the island in a bit with a monkey that she doesn't even know has the missing medallion, she doesn't know that we're here, cursed with Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Gibbs, and a freakish crew from Tortuga (not to mention that hottie Thomas). She doesn't know that we're here, her sister is psychic and helping out her father's rival, and that's it...

So, to remedy this when she gets here, Jack and them are giving us some sword fighting lessons and other self-defense tricks that are _way_ cool (which is still really awesome to learn even though if we do get skewered we can't die because we're immortal...). I was with Will and Jack learning to swordfight with Lindsay, and Paige and Jess were with Elizabeth and Anamaria learning a few awesome things.

"Jack! Slow down!"

"C'mon, Jane! Parry me move!"

"Ahh! Hey, you tore my sleeve!"

"Point?"

"I love these baggy sleeved dresses!"

"Shut up and fight, lass..."

_SWASH! SWASH! BUCKLE! BUCKLE!_

I sat next to Will as we watched them fight. Lindsay was screaming her head off.

"She's not too good at this, is she?" Will asked.

"Nope..."

"Grace! Yer up!"

"Cool... ok, Jack. Give me your worst!"

_SWASH! BUCKLE!_

"Ow! That was my hand!" I looked down and saw the slash on my hand disappear before my eyes. "Whoa..."

"Wait! Do it again! I wanna see!"

"Shut up, Lindsay!"

"It's Jane!"

"Argh..."

"I know, luv, I know..."

-- Jessica's PoV --

"Come on, Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth said. "Let them try this on you."

"No, lassie, no..."

"Come on! I wanna take down Toilet Paper Tot!" I said. "Let me at him!"

"No, Mary... Mary! Ana! Get 'er off! ANA!!!"

"You are sad," Anamaria said.

"I'm hyper!" I said, jumping up and down next to Paige. "Happy pills!"

"Happy pills?" Paige asked.

"Yo ho!" I yelled.

"Stop jumping, Mary..."

"Why?"

"You're scaring us."

"That's my purpose in life, Lizzie!"

"Please stop jumping..." Gibbs said.

"You guys SUCK!!!"

"Whoa, Mary... what was that?" Paige asked.

"I dunno... just felt like it..."

"How much longer until Rebecca and her crew arrive?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shouldn't be long now," Paige said. "An hour I'd say."

"We better let Jack know," Gibbs said.

"Ooo! Me and Paige are on it!"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Paige said.

"Can't! Gotta tell Jack! Jack!!! The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming! JA- oof!"

"Watch it, Mary!"

"Ahh!"

_CLUNK! SPLASH!_

"Thanks for the pile up, Stewy," Erica said.

"Dog pile!" I yelled. I pounced on Jack again.

"Will! Help us!" Lindsay yelled.

"Get off him, Mary!"

"Make me!"

"Don't tell me what to –"

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"Jess! Get off him!"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! MAKE ME!!!"

"What did she eat that was pure sugar?"

"Captain Crunch, Will!"

"Wait... I think I might know 'im! Weren't we related? Lass! Off!"

"Jess!"

"Happy pills... Gleeglespaw!!! Dude! Fork over the boots, Jack!"

"Don't even Stewy! We'll die!"

"Yo ho!"

_BANG!!! AGAIN!!! AND AGAIN!!!_

"You shot Stewy!" Erica screamed.

"That's right, I did," Jack said. "Notice there's peace now..."

"Not for long!" I said.

_SLAP!!!_

"Shut it!" Erica said. She slapped me! Gasp!

"Now, what was this about pirates coming?" Will asked.

"The pirates! Ahh!" I screamed.

_ANOTHER BANG!!!_

"Would you cut it out?!" Erica screamed.

_BAM! _

Whoa... spinney darkness...

_THUD!_

-- Erica's PoV --

Ok, how many times have we knocked Stewy out so far? Well, we just did it again with a sword handle...

"How much longer til Becca gets here?" Lindsay asked Paige.

"She should be here very soon."

"How soon?" Gibbs asked.

"Not even an hour," Paige said. "Anytime now."

"Ana! Gibbs! Will!"

"Aye Captain?" Anamaria asked.

"Take the boat back to the ship and get the crew out here. The Littles are goin' with ye. They need to secure that ruby or Rebecca could find it if her crew stormed the Meridian."

"Hey, that's right... we did leave it on the ship, didn't we?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," Paige said. "Let's wake up Mary and get back."

"Wake me up inside..." Jessica mumbled.

"Hey! Evanescence!" Lindsay said. "Save me from the nothing I've become..."

"Stewy! Wake up!" I said.

"JONAH AND THE WHALE!"

"Mary?"

"SYNONYMS!"

"Mary! Get up!"

She shot upright.

"Rum, rum, rum, rum, rum..."

"Stewy, if this is one of your sad attempts to get us to carry you, it is so not gonna happen," Lindsay said.

"Yum yum rum rum..."

"Where's the rum? "Jack asked.

"There is none!" I said. "You're a cool father figure, Jack, but Jessica's right! You have rum obsession problems!" Jack stared at me.

"Ye've turned on me, luv," he said.

"No, I did not..."

"Ye did! A loud-mouthed rum hater!"

"I do not hate rum!"

"Oh really?"

"No! I'm just underage..."

"Then how would ye know if it's good or not?"

"Jack..."

"Grace..."

_BANG!_

"Jack. Jack Sparrow." We whipped around at the gunshot. At the entrance of the cave stood –gulp- Rebecca Barbossa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Jack! It's supposed to be dark! That's why it's called PotC: In the Dark!

Take 372, Island Scene. Action! _SMASH!!!_ Cut! Cut, cut, cut...

Please Review! Take five and chill, peeps!


	12. Promises, promises

(A/N – Ok! The filming is done! If ya know anyone who will buy the movie PotC: In the Dark, tell me! We're working on something else now! Desert! lol... cupcakes! With sprinkles...)

Yo Beanie! Reviewers!

x) Lauren - What? lol... Twenty Questions is fun! Just not when you're on the other end of that punch in the gut lol. Yes! Two points Jess cuz she's got some brains useful for dumb stuff haha... sugar-coating is fun. Must do it all the time. And Jess thanks you for loving her section. She feels famous again and so does Lindsay. She'll have another PoV in ch. 16. Look for it! Thanks for reviewing!!

x) Raina & Nayana - I'm so vewry glad to see a hyper reviewer lol. Yes, I say that often. Well, all of my reviews (two, count 'em, TWO reviewers lol) are hyper. I'm just glad someone's reading this! Randomness is what us Littles do best, so it's just gonna get better from here on in! Thanks for reviewing!!

.:: Tell me you loved the last chapter... weren't we great? ::.

- Well, the usual disclaimer is still its usual self... me however, I'm sick! You know what I mean when I say disclaimer as usual... everything is usual! Let's have something _UN_usual happen! Like flying... hippos? Nah... I'll think of something, tho...

- I own those crazy losers Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes, and the Meridian... exception of Arielle, she's cool... Yeah, I'm classifying the Meridian as a loser... special me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TWELVE: "Promises, promises..."

Oh – my – God...

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Gracey?"

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Like Rebecca Barbossa?" Lindsay asked.

"Aye, that'd be her..."

I stared a few more minutes...

"What's wrong with you people?!" Jessica yelled. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"

We flew every which-way. Rebecca's crew came swooping down on top of us like mad.

"Stewy! Behind here!" I yelled. She and Lindsay came zooming over behind a rock with us as Jack and the other fought off the crew. Then I thought to myself... Why the heck aren't I out there kicking butt?!?! It's what I came here for!!! I stood up and drew my sword.

"Let's go," I said.

"What?" Lindsay asked. Stares...

"People! We're immortal! Let's at least get out there and have some action! Then you can one day say that you sword fought an evil pirate!"

Stares... at me...

Then Stewy stood up with her sword ready. Then Lindsay.

"Paige?"

"I don't have a sword!"

Stewy, clearly aware of the problem, ran out into the mess, kicked a fat guy in the butt, and took his sword. In no time, she ran back and held the sword out for Paige.

"Jess," Lindsay said, "that was the coolest!!!"

"Just a bit," she replied with her smile. "Now let's kick some Barbossa butt! GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" We all screamed like idiots running into the fight. My eyes darted around looking for Paige's (or Lillian's, rather) sister, Rebecca. This was so crazy. I loved it!!! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!

You could definitely tell the Lindsay, Jessica, and I sucked at this whole sword fighting – kickbutt thing. Every two seconds, one of us was on the ground, getting shot, stabbed, really big booboos... But man was Paige kicking butt!

"Where did you learn to do that?!" I asked after she took out a guy three times her size.

"When in Tortuga, defend your butt like the Tortugans do!!! (Tortugans... haha... I just came up with that, so laugh your butt off because I am, too... God, that's cheesy! "Cheese?!" Jack, calm down...)" she said.

I ran over to Jess and Lindsay to help them take down this psycho with a ball and chain... you know, the spikey ball and chain...malice or something? Anyway, technicality no important! We took him down along with Lindsay.

"You ok?" I asked after she got up. Her wounds healed immediately, but the dress was still ripped.

"Fine," she said.

"Little Turner!" Jack yelled. Our heads turned to see Jack fighting off all these weirdoes on Becca's crew.

"What? Me?" Stewy asked.

"Take the boat with Elizabeth and Anamaria and get back to the ship!" Will yelled.

"Which ship?!" Lindsay asked.

"Take them to the Meridian!" Will asked.

"What about the Black Pearl?!" I yelled.

"GO!" Will said.

"The Black Pearl's gonna blow?!?!?!" Jessica asked.

"No," Paige said. "Jack and Will are going to handle the Pearl! We just get back to the Meridian and secure the ruby with Anamaria an Elizabeth."

"OoOoOoOo..." Jess, Lindz, and I said.

"Get to the ship before I kill ye!"

"You can't! We're immortal!" Jessica blew raspberries and we ran off to the rowboat. On they way, we grabbed Anamaria and Elizabeth and pulled them along with us. We jumped into the boat.

"Now what's all this about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack and Will told us to get back to the Meridian to take the ruby before Rebecca finds it!" Lindsay said.

"Well, let's go then!" Anamaria said. "Row!"

- On the Meridian -

We jumped onto the deck and dashed as fast as we could to the mast. We hid there a moment... there were footsteps...

"Paige... what is it?" I asked.

"It's Rebecca's men... we gotta get to the ruby and fast. Where is it?"

"It should be in the blue box on our dresser in our room," Lindsay said. "Let's go..."

We snuck across the deck slowly as the sun rose. By the time the sun had risen over the water, we had made it to the staircase safely. We ran down the stairs and then we heard more noise from one of the rooms.

"Get in the corner," Anamaria said, pushing us into the corner.

"What if they have the ruby?" Jessica asked.

"Well, if they take my new CD player, I'm killing somebody..." Lindsay said.

"Is there anyone in our room?" I whispered to Paige.

"No," she said. "But there is in the first room. Ours is the second. We better watch ourselves."

We held our breath, and Lindsay, Paige, Jess, and I stepped forward, but Elizabeth and Anamaria held back. We turned around.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay said. "We're going alone?"

"Aye," Anamaria said. "We're going back to fight in the cave."

"And how do you expect us to get back to the island?" I asked.

"True..." Elizabeth said.

"Tell ya what," Ana said, "we'll cut a boat down for you and leave it at the end of the ship for you to slip into."

"You're leaving us?!" Stewy asked.

"Just get the ruby and go."

"Can't you just hold the boat?" Lindsay asked.

"Too risky... you're immortal anyway; I think you can handle yourselves. Not to mention how smart you are..." Elizabeth said.

"At this kind of escape method? Not likely..." I said.

"Well at least you're guaranteed to come out alive," Paige said.

"True..." I said.

"Just get the ruby and meet us in the cave," Elizabeth said. "Nothing'll happen, we promise."

"Promises, promises..." Jessica said as they crept back up the stairs. "Well, let's get the ruby and fast. Maybe we'll go so fast, we'll catch 'em before they leave."

We tiptoed slowly past the first door. We heard crashes and bashes and mashes and... voices...

"Find it or it'll be your heads Rebecca has!" the voice said. We walked passed the door, and I could see the owner of the voice a bit. Two other guys were ransacking the room. She looked like the first mate or something...

"Find it! It's gotta be here!" she said. I stayed to look and listen more, but Lindsay pulled me into our room. And quietly shut the door.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" she asked.

"Shows how good your memory is," I said. "We can't die, you loser."

"Just get it and let's scadaddle!" Jess said.

"What made you say 'scadaddle?'" I asked.

"I dunno... haha...scadaddle..."

"Super Stupid Stewy strikes again..." I said.

"Oh no..."

"What, Jane?" Paige asked.

"The ruby is gone."

"WHAT?!" Stewy yelled.

_SLAP! _

I slapped her, and then she whispered.

"I mean, WHAT?!"

"It's gone!"

We ran over to the little box to look.

"It's gone!" I said.

"That's what Lindz just said." Jessica told me.

"I'm aware of that, Stewy, but where's the ruby?!"

"It's in Jack's room," Paige said.

"Jack's room?" Lindsay asked.

"When we were playing dress up!" Jessica said. "I left it in Jack's big green coat!"

"What?" Lindsay asked exasperatedly.

"Yep, coat pocket," Paige said. "And that's all the way up the hall."

"Last on the right," I said.

"Now or never..." Paige said. "Let's go. Mary, you first."

Jessica dashed from our room to Jack's, then Lindsay, followed by me and Paige. We surrounded Jack's coat and Stewy dug her arm deep into the coat pocket.

"Got it," she said, pulling it out. We smiled, and then...

"Hurry!" Paige said. "Someone's in the hall!"

We ran over to the door, and we saw someone go into the room across from ours.

"Oh no... where's Rebecca?" I asked.

"She's in that room!" Paige said.

"Oh crap..." Lindsay said. "Now what?"

"We chance it," Paige said. "Come on."

With a huge gulp and thousands of reasons running through my head not to do it, I stepped up and we ran down the hall. Then Rebecca and two of her old cronies come out of that room we saw her go into! We skidded to a halt and went to run back. Dead end.

"We were backed up against the wall, Rebecca and her crewmen coming down on us.

"So, what are _you _doing here?" Jessica asked Rebecca stupidly.

"Jessica, you are dumb, aren't you?!" I asked.

"How do you think she got the name Stupid Stewy?" Lindsay asked.

"Hey, that's Super Stupid Stewy to you, bucko..."

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked us sweetly.

"Who does it look like?!" Jessica yelled. "We're the drunks of the ship!"

"Are ye now?" Becca replied.

"We are?" Lindsay laughed.

"Yep! Singing drunken lullabies!" Jessica sang.

"Well, me dears, you seem to be a bit young for being the drunks of this fine vessel..." laughed Rebecca.

"What does it matter the age?!" Lindsay yelled.

"Yeah... what are ye?" Jessica said. "Some kind of... age-ist person thingy?! Booyah! Top that! Come on! Chop, chop!!!"

Rebecca stared at us.

"You are no doubt servants on the ship?"

"Uh... no!!!" Lindsay said. "I don't serve anyone!"

"Oh, we can arrange it that ye do... you see, I have a feeling that one of you has what I'm looking for... a ruby?"

"How did you know?" Jessica asked in amazement looking at the ruby in her cupped hands. I elbowed her in the gut. "What?"

"You aren't taking it!" Lindsay said. "Not without a fight!"

She pulled out her sword and dropped it, picked it back up, and said, "Haha!" But Rebecca and the cronies pulled out guns (Yeah?! Well in a sci-fi flick, I could pull out that ray gun and vaporize you all! And yes, ray guns vaporize in my sci-fi...).

"Never mind," Lindsay said, stepping back, head hung low.

"That's it," Rebecca said. "Now if you'll please..."

"Eat me!" Jessica said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You never heard it, k?"

"Whatever..."

"Give me the ruby, or I'll kill you," Becca said.

"Can we compromise here?" I asked. "Like, you let us live and we give you the ruby?" I smacked myself mentally. "No, forget what I just said."

"Why? It's a plan..."

"NO!!!! We can't give it to you! You're evil and Jack would kill us!"

"Not if I do first..."

"Or me," Lindsay said, glaring at me.

"Or me," Stewy said.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "Don't kill me!"

"Who do we do that when –"

I clapped my hand over Jessica's mouth.

"When you don't know how? I dunno, Jess..." I said.

"Take them to the ship," Rebecca said. "Bound them up to the mast when we get there. Order the crew back to the Pearl. We're through here."

The cronies moved forward and took us by the wrists behind our backs. One of them took the ruby from Jessica and gave it to Rebecca.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at the ruby.

"You're not welcome," Lindsay said.

We trudged up the stairs onto the deck. So much was going through my mind... all my stuff was still in the room... would Jack, Will, and Elizabeth kill us after they almost kill themselves trying to save us? Geez, we are troublemakers...

We went to the end of the ship and there was a boat with Rebecca's first mate in it. What about the boat Elizabeth and Ana said they'd leave for us? Maybe they're still on the ship? Maybe captured? Dead? Ok, calm down... happy thoughts; bring out those happy thoughts (you don't have to tell me that I'm a nutter... I already know this!)...

-On the Black Pearl-

"Do you realize where we are?!" Jessica said as we stepped onto the deck.

"In trouble?" I asked.

The crewmen started tying us to the mast.

"Hmm... I wonder why?" Lindsay said, glaring at me.

"Well I didn't mean to!" I said.

"You're a dip..."

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is the Meridian sailing off?!?!?"

"What?!"

Rebecca spun around. The Meridian was sailing off! Jack had gotten away! Yes! Wait... what about us?!?!?!?!

"Thank you for everything." Rebecca said with a smile.

"What do you mean everything?" Paige asked.

"You're going to lead Jack right to me... he – wait..."

Rebecca walked up to Paige. Her eyes became huge. We're talking beach ball size... she gaped a moment.

"Lillian?" she asked.

"God! How many more secrets are gonna get out of the bag?!" Jessica asked. We glared at her. "Oops..."

"Yeah," I said. "Oops..."

"Well if this isn't the family reunion..." Rebecca said. "Little Lily and her friends. Tell me, do you miss Jack?"

"I'm on his side," Paige said.

"Well then... you're against me. So you will be killed."

"Wait!" Lindsay yelled. "Before you shoot, tell us how the evil plan will work without us..."

"You'll lead Jack to me dead or alive. When he realizes you are missing, they'll come after you and try to kill me, but they won't know if you're dead or not. So I kill you, Jack thinks you're alive and comes after you, then I'll capture him, and use the ruby to back and save my father."

"Boy, you're evil..." Jessica said.

"Thank you," Rebecca said. "And Goodbye."

_BANG!_

"Stewy!"

Jessica's head straightened back up and she looked around.

"Dude, Lindsay was right! This is cool! Shoot me again!"

"No, me!" I said.

"Uh, back off!" Lindsay said. "Me first!"

Rebecca lowered the gun in awe.

"You're immortal... You there! Order recount of the cursed gold!"

"There's one missing," Paige said. "Jack had us recount and one wasn't there. That's why we're immortal. We need the last and to repay the blood."

We stared at her... what's the matter with her? Telling her evil sister this stuff? Loopy Lily... haha... never mind...

"And I suppose you have no clue where the missing medallion is?" Rebecca asked.

"None whatsoever," Paige lied.

"Maybe Jack has it, and – it can't be!"

We looked around. Stewy's sun pendant was gleaming in the sun (hey, that's a bit weird... lol).

"Big oops..." Jessica said.

"The Littles have teamed up with my sister and arch enemy? This is grand..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cupcakes with sprinkles! Yeah!

_SPLAT!_ Hey! Not funny, Jess! Stop with the throwing!

Please Review! Just duck if you see flying cupcakes...


	13. MAROONED!

(A/N – ok, enough with the food. I'm ready to go tree climbing! Tree de Little! Yeah! We'll be back later... tree climbing is so much fun! Then we'll climb Tortuga, Port Royal, and Tree Diablo! Yes, we name the trees we hang out in... dumb us, eh?)

Hey yo! Reviewers!

x) Lauren - Rebecca has 60 days left, eh? Hehe... we'll see about that! Glad you liked Stewy's nickname, we thought it up (well, Lindsay did actually) at the bus stop one morning. Super Stupid Stewy strikes again! haha... sounds like an villian on Batman on ly cooler... lol. Yes, we are materialistic, especially about CD players lol. They come everywhere with us, just like Jack and Mort, huh? lol. Well, thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it! Bye Mort!

x)Raina & Nayana - Yes, look out for those dang flying cupcakes lol. At least it wasn't a flying squirrel! lol. Hyperness, to the upper class englishman, may not be a word found in said dictionary, but it's in ours! Haha... well, thanks a bunch for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

.:: Last chapter just goes to show you how brainless we really are ::.

-I'm looking for a mob of angry fan girls to go to Disney to fight for our rights to own the hotness of Pirates of the Caribbean! Until then, Disclaimer!

-My pimps! Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes, and the Meridian! They all pimp because they are currently wearing replicas of Will's big hat!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: "MAROONED!!!"

"Jess! You're a dip!" I said.

"I know! I know!"

"This is interesting..." Rebecca said. "Now my plan won't work..."

"Well, too bad. Wish we could help. See ya later! Bye!" Lindsay said.

"Not so fast..." said Becca. "We're going to the cave..."

We got untied from the mast and hopped in yet another rowboat.

- In Isle de Muerta -

We rowed ashore in the cave, and our wrists were tied tightly together. When we actually got in the cave, the crew had Jack and Will encircled. But then why had the Meridian sailed away? Geez, I hate that code.. We walked in, and the two lugs held us outside of the circle. But we were still within earshot...

She walked into the center of the circle.

"Ah, Sparrow... long time, no see eh?"

"Aye, twelve years fly... but I must say, ye weren't so evil as a young lady."

"That changed the day you were marooned," Rebecca spat. "Little Lily was so crushed... you remember her? It's been a long time..."

"I do; Lillian was like me own..."

"And do I understand correctly? The entire Caribbean knows of your story about this future and the girls you befriended... enough to call them your daughters... But you know, not everyone knows they are here now except us. I came across them on your ship earlier. They had the ruby; I took it and took them back to the Pearl to discover that they were the Littles. And you know something? Lillian was with them... that rat ran to you.... Found her little friend after all these years. I'm impressed..."

"Our girls were came across her in Tortuga just yesterday. Lily found out that they were with me and joined me crew. She was under disguise when I took her aboard, but she told me not an hour later who she was. She's been trying to find me since the mutiny –first and second," Jack said. "She wants to help me kill you."

"How sweet..." Becca said. "She was so close to you... but that's changed now."

"What did you do to them?" Will asked angrily.

"Simple enough. Brought them to the Pearl in hopes that you'd come after them and I'd capture you... But then I saw your little ship sailing away..."

"The Meridian's gone?" Will asked.

"It is, Turner... but I thought for a moment you had escaped my men. I was upset at this thought - even if it wasn't true. But I thought about it... even if it were remotely true, you'd still come after them. You wouldn't leave them behind even if it meant breaking the code. You'd sail after us, but you wouldn't know if they were dead or alive... so, just so that they'd cause me no trouble, I shot them."

"You shot them?" asked Will.

"Aye, but they live..."

At this point, the two crewmen thrust us into the middle of the circle. I saw the look on Will and Jack's faces... they seemed glad to see us, but grave to see us captured.

"And here they be!" Rebecca said circling us. "Alive and immortal... we have you to thank for that, right, Sparrow?"

"If ye'd like to..."

Rebecca threw him a cold glare.

"But to my extent of knowledge, I don't know where this missing medallion is.... maybe one of you two fine gentlemen can assist me in its replacement."

"Take your lucky shot then," Jack said. "Ye've wanted to kill me for ages, why not now?"

"Oh, Jack... so naïve..." Rebecca laughed.

She pulled the ruby from her pocket.

"You see this ruby?" she asked. "It's back to its rightful owner... the person who knows everything about it. If I know all there is to know about it, then why would your crew possibly believe your story? I did... You know this little ruby can time travel by now, but you don't know what I do... One thing is that with each use, the ruby shrinks... soon, there will be nothing left of it.

"For instance... you cannot be immortal and use the ruby. If I wanted to send these girls back to wherever they came from, I couldn't do it. So they're a nuisance until we find that medallion. They cannot be killed or sent back. They're stuck here!"

"Dude, we are masters of torture!" Jessica said.

Rebecca glared right at her.

"Ones I intend to rid of once I find that medallion."

Lindsay and I mocked her when she turned away. Paige and Jessica laughed, but Jack and Will looked really mad...

"Another thing you don't know is that you cannot kill, go back, and kill the same person."

"You lost me," Lindsay said.

"Example!" Rebecca said loudly. "I shoot Jack and Will now. They're dead. Now I take this little ruby and go back two years. I prevent my father's death, but I cannot kill Jack or Will that night. Why? Because their fates have already been written. They won't die that night because they were meant to die by my pistol in this cave. Does that clear it up for ye, Jane?"

"Yep, I think I've got it," Lindsay said.

"But just so this doesn't happen, you will return to the ship with me unharmed, and we will sail after the Meridian to get that medallion so it can be returned to the Chest of Cortez. Then I can kill these four and go back."

"What makes ye think it's on our ship?" Jack asked.

"Why else would the Meridian sail away in a hurry?" she asked (uh... the code? What about the code?!). "Mark my words, once I capture your ship and get the medallion, say goodbye. I'll lift the curse, send these girls back to their makers, and then I'll finally save my father from an unjust ending.

"You won't remember these girls, gentlemen... not even leaving the cave that night. Neither will your wife, Turner... let's include her, shall we? I don't want to be the one to do this, but killing my father has left me the dirty deed. Take them to the ship and see to it that they are secured in strong cells."

Rebecca walked off and the circle broke. Some more pirates on Becca's crew grabbed our arms and pushed us along.

- In a cell in the Black Pearl -

"Ye're getting better at this," Jack said to us.

"Better?" Paige asked. "We've been captured and she has the ruby!"

"But she doesn't know where the missing medallion is, does she?"

"No..." I said.

"That's where you're getting better," Will said from the other cell next to us.

"But then the Meridian and all our stuff's gonna be blasted for no reason!" Jessica said from between Will and Paige.

"How long ago did it sail away?" Will asked.

"Right before we entered the cave," Lindsay said. "About 45 minutes."

"Not bad..." Jack said. "Where did Anamaria and Elizabeth go?"

"They said they were heading back to the cave to help you," Jessica said. "That was the last we heard from them."

"They said they'd leave a boat for us, but when Rebecca took us out, we didn't see one..." I said.

"That's interesting..." Jack said.

"Ha!" Jessica said, pointing at Jack. "He said another one!"

Jessica pulled out a small tablet from the pouch that was tied to her side. It was all wrinkled, but she flipped through it, then crossed something off.

"Are you keeping tabs on Jack?" I asked.

"No!" Jessica said. "I wrote down all of Jack, Will, and Elizabeth's lines from the movie and I'm marking off all the one's they say!"

"Why?" Paige asked her.

"It's funny!"

"Haha Mary..." Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Well, it's better than that dumb license plate game!"

"True..." Lindsay said.

"Enough of this," said Jack. "Back to Rebecca..."

"What about her?" Lindsay asked, lying out on the bench.

"Maybe Elizabeth and Ana are still on the Meridian," Will said. "I bet they are!"

"Makes sense..." I said. "But we would've seen them, right?"

"Not necessarily," Paige said. "Anyone can be lurking in any shadow. I know... I lived in Tortuga."

"Yeah, that's true, too..." Will said.

"So what you think, Jack?" I asked.

"I think Ana and Elizabeth are either still on the ship and trying to get out of harm's way-"

"Oh, don't give me that," Will said. "Ana's a pirate who can't stay out of trouble just like you. And Elizabeth is just as bad."

"I'm telling her you said that," said Lindsay.

"That's a shame..." Jack said.

"What?" asked Will.

"Ye're young as anything with three children!"

"And you're old as dirt with one children!" Jessica said.

"That's child, Jess..." I said.

"Well, I like my family," Will said. "Three lovely daughters and Elizabeth."

"Don't call me lovely," Jessica said. "Not in my descriptive vocab."

"Aye, Mary," Will said in surprise.

"Ye let them walk all over ye, mate! Ye're pitiful!" Jack said.

"And you're better?" Will asked.

"Ye bet! Watch... Grace!"

"Aye?"

"What ye got in yer lil pouch there?"

"Hmm... gum, band-aids, watch, pencil, lighter –"

"Alright, alright... give me yer watch."

"No way! It's mine!"

Will started to laugh, but Jack stood up.

"Grace, now..."

"Forget you..."

"Don't make me shoot ye..."

"I can't die..."

"Black Grace! Give me that watch!"

"No! It's mine! When you gonna understand that?!"

"You're doing so good, Jack..." Lindsay laughed.

"Besides, Captain!" I said. "I thought you wouldn't care what we did! We're pirates now! Will I ever escape my elders' rule over me?!?!?"

"Who ye calling elderly?" Jack asked me.

"Wait..."

"Oh, now ye can't remember?"

"No!" Paige said, getting up with Will. "Someone's coming."

We looked and saw no one coming down the stairs. But I heard something...

"It's that Thomas hottie!" Lindsay said, looking out a hole. Jack and I ran over to look, and Jess, Paige, and Will looked out another one. There was that blonde ponytail waving in the noontime breeze. He was all wet from swimming.

"Pikes!" Jack whispered. "What are ye doin' here, lad?"

"The Meridian is behind the nearby cove. We're going to sail out right in front of you."

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"The Pearl will stop and I can set you free. Then we battle, kill Barbossa, and go home with the ships."

"How much farther?" Will asked.

"Not much, sir. Any minute," Thomas said.

"So get us out!" Jessica whispered hysterically.

Thomas held up a small hatchet, and Jack looked grave.

"No."

"Sir-"

"Pikes-"

"It's the only way..."

"There are other ways, son! Not me ship!"

"But sir-"

"Ye do one thing to hurt me ship and I will have ye marooned!"

"But-"

"MAROONED!!!"

"Aye, sir."

Thomas put the hatchet back at his side and continued to climb up the side of the ship. Lindsay and I glared evilly at Jack. Jessica, even though she was in the other cell with Will and Paige, grabbed a lock of Jack's hair and tugged.

"Argh! Will!"

"What?"

"Control that lass of yours!"

"You let Tom get away!" Lindsay said angrily.

"Yeah!" Jess said.

"So! He's a pirate... and so are you!"

"So?!" I asked.

"So," Jack said, "Pirates don't fall in love."

"Is that what you thought?" Lindsay laughed suddenly.

"Yeah, us? In love with that Pikes kid?" I said. "Fat chance."

Jack and Will smirked. Lindsay and I huffed and sat down.

"What do they know?" I asked Lindsay.

"The truth..." Lindsay laughed. I smiled. Yep, they do now...

_THUD!!! CRUSH!!! BAM!!!_

"OWW!"

"Watch that foot, Jack!"

"Paige!"

"What?!"

"Get off!"

"Shut up, Mary!"

"Make me Will!"

We got up.

"What was all that about?" Lindsay asked, looking through the hole again.

I was so dizzy... now I know what it felt like when Elizabeth yelled 'Lower the anchor on the right side!' Apparently, the Meridian had sailed out of the cove.

"What the heck?!" Stewy yelled.

"We've stopped..." Will said.

"Obviously..." Paige said. "We need to get out of here!"

"Suggestions?" I asked.

"Will! Can you do anything?" Jessica asked.

"I'll check, but I'm not sure I can do anything from in here..."

"Try!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! But choking me won't help, Mary!"

"Try HARDER!!!"

"Mary, let him go..." Paige said.

"Ok... but you better get us out, Will."

"Me??"

"Yes you!"

"Ye got a violent one, mate..."

"I agree," Lindsay said.

"Me, too," Paige said. "

"Three," I said.

"Four," a voice said.

We looked down the hall, and there was Thomas.

"Well done, man!" Jack said. "How did ye get by?"

"I'm a pirate, what can I say?"

"Marry me," Lindsay muttered. I smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-From the willow tree Tortuga in Stewy's back yard...

Jess is stuck in her own tree! And Jack is trying to help...

_SNAP!!!_ Err... Please Review! _CRACK!!!_ AHHHHH!!!! STEWY!!!


	14. Find that monkey!

(A/N – Ok, update from Tortuga... Jess is hanging by her pants from a branch about forty feet up. Yes, it's that big of a willow tree... Mass chaos reins, and if Jack doesn't stop trying to go out on the branch and get her, it'll be good. _SNAP!_ Stewy?? _CRACK!!!_ Stewy?!?! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!!! JACK!!!!!)

Today's holiday, Reviewers, is Halloween!

x) Choco Donut - AKA Lauren lol. Hey! Sup Mort? Yes, the rowboats are an omen... good or bad, we'll never know... haha. But I can promise there's a lot more of them to come! :) If you're suprised about me not writing 'explained (-chucks marshmallow at Jack- YUM!)' with that one part, don't be. Rebecca is someone I see exactly how I make her out to be. She's one of my fave original characters. She's a cool villan! lol... Mort! -passes cheesecake- Cutthroat! -passes cheese- We need to hide it from Jack lol. Thanks for the review!

-- If ya really want a good Secret Window story, check out Choco Donut's **Like Father Like Daughter?** Tis really cool --

x) Raina and Nayana - Everything's cool, I'm back finally! I was sick and stayed home yesterday, but I couldn't use the computer - Mom's rule: If you stay home sick, you're too sick to be on the computer! i know, lame rule, but don't worry! I've posted! I'll try to get another chapter up by Tuesday latest! Thanks for reviewing!

.:: This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Everybody SCREAM!!! Haha... ::.

- ...Ehem... ... ...... ...DISCLAIMER!!! ... ... ... ... yeah... ... ... I think ... ... ??? Fangirls unite!!!

- Yo beanies! These are my beanies! Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes, and the Meridian! These are magical beanies... not to be eaten... yes, Jack, it does sound like Jack and the Beanstalk, huh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: "Find that monkey!"

Thomas grabbed the keys off the other wall and let out Will, Paige, and Jessica first.

"How did you get by unseen?" Will asked as Thomas unlocked our cell.

"I just used all those pirate antics and that I learned when I was younger. Simple as that," he explained (-throws Jack's rum into the ocean- Me rum!! _SPLASH!_ Jack! Come back!).

Lindsay and I smiled up at him with goo-goo eyes. He smiled awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders as we came out. Thomas walked back up the hall. I looked over at Jack, and he was standing in the doorway of the cell with a raised eyebrow.

"What do ye see in 'im?" Jack asked us.

"He's hot!" Lindsay said. She covered her mouth immediately when Thomas turned around and started walking back down the hall toward us.

"What did you say, Jane?" Jessica said loudly from the other side of Lindsay. "Thomas is WHAT??"

Lindsay elbowed Stewy.

"Not fair," Jessica said in a strained voice doubled over. I was trying my hardest not to laugh out loud. Don'tcha just love it when your friends make themselves look like complete and total idiots (_WHAP! _Lindsay, it's called a joke! As in haha! _WHAP!!_ Ow! You meanie! _WHAP!!!_ –pulls out photo album full of Lindsay's baby pictures- We can do this all night if you want... -Lindsay pounces- AHHH!!!)?

Thomas started back up the hall, and Lindsay turned towards me as I laughed under my breath. He stopped right next to her.

"The Meridian is out of the cove now," he said.

"We know..." Paige said, clutching her head.

"Well," Thomas said, "now's the time to get up there and find Rebecca."

"Yes!" I said, drawing my sword. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

"I'm tired!" Lindsay yawned.

"Me too," Jessica said.

"Can't we go back to the Meridian and sleep and you can come and get us whenever we're back in Port Royal or Tortuga or Singapore or wherever?" Lindsay asked.

"We've got a monkey to find," Paige told us.

"Oh yeah..." Stewy said. "But do we have to? I like being immortal! Plus I'm really really _really_ tired..."

"Just find the monkey, Mary," Will said. "We'll take care of Barbossa."

"What about Ana and Elizabeth, Pikes?' asked Jack. "Are they on the Meridian?"

"They're the ones who planned this whole thing," Thomas said. "They're fine." Jack nodded his head slowly. Good, they got away in time...

"Well, we've got us an evil wench to find," Jack said.

"And an evil monkey," Jessica said.

"And an evil monkey," Will laughed, patting her on the back.

"Listen, lassies," Jack said. "Stay on deck if ye can. If we need to find ye, it'll be easier not wonderin' which hold yer in."

"Aye aye, Captain!" I said.

"Sure!" Lindsay said.

"You betcha!" said Stewy.

"Right," Paige added.

"Since yer immortal, ye shouldn't have troubles getting' the monkey to the cave. If ye can't get a boat, swim..."

"But what if we can't find the monkey?"

"Then you're stuck here," Will said.

"Wait," Thomas said. "Are these the-"

"Yes, the Littles," I said. "And the evil girl's younger sister who is on our side and psychic."

"And immortal?" Thomas asked. "How?"

"Jack had us count the gold and one was missing because that evil monkey has it now can we just fix this already?!"

"Calm down, Grace..." Lindsay laughed.

"Sorry... Tommy Boy, We'll fill you in later."

"Never mind, I understand," he said.

"Good, because we aren't going through all that again," Jessica said. "Come on! Let's get up on deck!"

We started off in a dead run.

"Find that monkey!" Jack yelled to us.

"You betcha!" Jessica yelled back.

The four of ran up the stairs and saw all of Rebecca's crew grabbing rope and that.

"They're getting ready to take over the Meridian!" Lindsay said.

"Prepare to board!" we heard Rebecca yell from over us. Then she spotted us.

"Oh crap..." Paige said

"You!" she yelled. "Get them! They've escaped!"

"Go!" Paige screamed.

As we ran like mad towards the mast, I was thinking... why run? We're immortal... and it's not like we're gonna stay captured... we're immortal! Did they miss this or something?! Paige jumped up on the side of the ship, and started climbing the ropes to the crow's nest.

"Come on!" Hurry!" she yelled to us.

I jumped up on the side of the ship and pulled Stewy up. She started climbing.

"Easy does it, Stewy!" I said as she climbed higher I looked behind me and saw the rough waves hitting the ship a good ways down. I looked at Lindsay as she climbed up beside me.

"Chill out," she told me. "We're immortal, remember?"

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?"

"Jane! Grace!"

We looked up at Paige. They were a little over halfway up.

"We're coming!" Lindsay yelled up to her. "Keep going! Hurry! Come on," she said.

"I started up the ropes shakily with Lindsay beside me.

"Come on, Erica! You're a pirate! You can do this!" she yelled. I looked down. Here come the crewmen. Joy...

"Uh, Jane?!"

"Yeah?"

"Climb faster!"

"Climbing!"

The ugly guys were gaining on us; Lindsay and I were trying our luck on running up the ropes, and Jessica and Paige had just about reached the crow's nest.

"Oh God! My legs and arms are killing me!" I said.

"Let them or they'll kill us!" Lindsay said.

"WE"RE IMMORTAL FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!!!"

"Just shut up and climb!"

"Lindsay!"

We looked up. Paige and Jess were in the crow's nest now.

"Stewy! What is it?!" I yelled.

"Look out!"

We turned around. _BIG_ guy, _BIG_ ax...

"AHHHHH!!!!"

Something grabbed my hand, and I saw that it was Paige. She came down and let us in front of her. I scrambled up behind Lindsay and Jessica helped us into the crow's nest.

"Thanks, Jess," I said.

"Yeah, thanks Stewy."

"Where's Paige?"

"Right here," Paige said, climbing in.

"Ok, so now where?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, come on... can't we rest?" I moaned.

"Are you a pirate or not?" Paige asked me.

"I'm going... but where?!"

We looked around. Lindsay picked up and old chain and handed it to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do what Jack did! You _are_ Little Sparrow!" she said. "And Stewy can ride you down!"

"What about you and Paige?"

"I ride Stewy and Paige rides on me."

"All four of us on this little chain?! You do know you're gonna die, right?!"

"IM-MOR-TAL!!!!" she screamed.

"Oh yeah..."

I put my hands in the chains and they snapped shut. We jumped up, clung to one another, and that was it.

"GLEEGLESPAWWWW!!!!!" Jessica screamed as we zipped down the rope. Hey, this is just like the movie! Sweet! Only I'm not sure if I can hold three people...

"Slipping!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

_CRUNCH!!! CRASH!!! CRACK!!!_

"Ow..."

"You all ok?"

"Fine..."

"Then lets hightail it!"

We ran up the ship more when we saw Will.

"Girls!"

"Will! What is it?!"

"Get to the Meridian and find Jack!"

"What happened?!"

"Just go find him! Take a boat and get out of here if you can't find him!"

"Will!"

"Find that damn monkey while you're at it!"

"Will!"

"GO!"

We ran off wondering what the hell was happening. What about Will? Is Jack ok?! Is anybody dead?! Oh my God... is the world ending (_SLAP!_ Erica! Get on with it already! Chill out, Lindsay...)?!?!?!?!?

We crept as fast and as quietly as we could to the Meridian. We were about to cross when the gangplank fell. Joy.

"Well! This calls for more ropes!" I said. I started handing out ropes, and we swung across.

"Come on, Jane! Let's hear that Tarzan screech!" I yelled. Lindsay threw me a look, but she did it. "Good show!" I said in a mocked British voice when she landed.

"Shut up and let's go."

After we ran past all these people being killed, we made it to the stairwell. We were shot and sliced a few times each, and by the time we hid in the stairwell, we were so out of breath and tired we could've died.

"Now what?" I panted.

"We find Jack," Paige said.

"Let's get our book bags first," Lindsay said. "Will said to find a boat and get out."

"But we need to find Jack!" Jessica said.

"Well, let's grab our book bags, stuff them with what we need, and find Jack!" I said.

We dashed into our room. Jessica was stuffing a bunch of food into her book bag with her CDs and the portable DVD player. Lindsay started dumping the Jolly Ranchers from the tiki mug into her bag along with a notebook and other stuff. I threw in the first aid kit I had, one of my outfits, and a load of food. That seemed to be our main priority – food. God save us if we had to eat gruel... ick.

"I can't fit my hoodie!" Jessica said.

"Me neither!" Lindsay said.

"Just wear it!" I said, putting mine over my head. "Wear what you can!"

At that, Lindsay kicked off her slipper shoes and threw on a pair of baggy 'boyz pants' as we like to call them. Jessica smiled.

"I like the way you think, Bloody Jane!" Jessica jumped up and I put on a pair of 'boyz pants' under my dress as well. I dropped my bag on my bed and did the same, and then we threw on tennis shoes. Better running... we need that...

"What about me?" Paige said. I can't carry my chest!"

"Stewy! Didn't you bring two bags?!" I asked.

"Might've..."

"Well check!"

"Ah! Here it is!"

Paige opened her chest on Jessica's bed, but Jess just picked up the whole thing and threw it in the extra book bag.

"Take it!" she said, shoving it into Paige's stomach.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Do I got time to change out of the dress and put on a shirt?" Lindsay asked.

"No!" I said. "At least you have pants on so it's harder for rapists to get to you! Just grab a shirt and stuff it in your bag!"

"I still don't see how girls could wear pants," Paige said. "Even after you tell me it's normal."

"I've already got shirts in my bag," Lindsay said. "Oh... do I really gotta leave all my clothes behind?"

"Lindsay! We're killing daylight! Come on!" Stewy said.

"Easy for you! You can live a week in one outfit! I can't!"

"You're too high-maintenance!" Jessica said. "Let's go!"

"Fine!" Lindsay said. "But I've packed all my boyz pants!"

"So have I!"

"Come on, you two!" Paige said. "We need to go find Jack!"

"Ok! But I'll miss my bed!" Lindsay said.

"Oh for the love of rum! Let's go!" I said.

"Goodbye, wonderful room..."

"Lindsay!"

"What?!"

-On the Meridian's deck –

"Jack?" Paige yelled over all the swords and screams. "JACK?!"

"Over here..." Lindsay said.

We ducked behind a barrel scanning the scene for any glimpse of Jack.

"Nothing," I said heavily. "Where could he be?"

"Let's find out!" Jessica said, drawing her sword. "GLEEGLESPAW!" she screamed.

"SYNONYMS!!!" Lindsay yelled, drawing he sword as well.

"JONAH AND THE WHALE!!!" I screamed. The four of us ran out there like crazy spinning around with the swords and knocking losers out with our book bags.

"It just goes to show you how dangerous school really is to your health!" Lindsay shouted after taking out a guy with her loaded that was on her back. We took out a few more (this violence stuff is great! lol), and then Stewy screamed.

"Jess?!" Lindsay shouted.

"It's ok! Over here!" Jessica yelled.

We ran over to Jessica ducking flying swords, heavy things, the grasps of Rebecca's crewmen. We had to jump over barrels and bodies lying and rolling around the deck of the Meridian, but we finally reached the side of the ship with Jessica. Anamaria was with her.

"What's going on?" I asked as we ducked beside them.

"You girls need to get on the nearest rowboat and leave. Find the monkey?" Anamaria asked us.

"Not even a glimpse of the thing," Lindsay said. "Didn't have time!"

"What going on?" I asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Rebecca's crew is going hard," Jess told us. "Half of our crew is already dead."

"What about Tom?" Paige asked.

"I just saw him," Jessica said. "He's doing fine."

"Will told us to find Jack and if we couldn't to hop the nearest boat out," I said. "What the heck is going on? Shouldn't we be fighting?"

"Nobody can find Jack," Anamaria said. "He's gone."

"Gone in what sense?" Jessica asked.

"He's missing! Bloody inquisitive future demons, you are," Anamaria said.

"Thanks..." Paige said.

"Just get to the boat. Start lowering."

"Why can't we fight?" I asked. "We are immortal... and pirates! Why run away?!"

"Look, when you four came into our lives, Jack changed. For better and worse. Just get in the boat and don't go against his word. He'll maroon ye regardless."

"Hey, where is Jack?" Paige asked.

"Just get in the boat," Anamaria told us.

"Why does Jack want us out of here?" Lindsay asked.

"Typical parent..." I said. "Is he ok?"

"Get into the boat."

"Is he ok?!" Paige asked.

Suddenly, Elizabeth had ran over and ducked beside us.

"What is going on?!?!?!?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, good. Did you-"

"No! We didn't find the monkey, medallion, or Jack! Where is he?!" Jess yelled.

"How is he, Lizzie?" Ana asked her.

"He's lost a good bit of blood. He's been shot quite a few times."

I felt my face loose its color. All four of us were whiter than white. Silence was the word of the moment.

"Girls, into the boat... now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- From the Highland Hospital in Connellsville...

Stewy? Y'ok? Jack? Speak to me! Err... where's me rum?

Please Review! It's gonna be a long night...


	15. Duh?

(A/N – Amazingly enough, we're back from the hospital! Stewy is fine, Jack has a concussion! They'll be cool... Sitting in my living room watching Spongebob! My lil bro loves this cartoon... so do I! Sailor Mouth! Argh! lol...)

JC says, 'Hello, reviewers!'

x) Raina and Nayana - Haha... I really hope this chapter is good! well, you be the judge! Thanks for reviewing!

x) Lauren - Haha, you can submit the second part of your review on this one, seeing as there's this rule you can only post once per chapter... oh well! I'm glad you liked it up to that point! But still, how did you like that ending? lol... welll, I'll hold you in suspense no longer! Enjoy the chapter and thatnks for the review!

.:: If you think the Rabbit deserves his Trix, review please! ::.

- Disney needs to have a yard sale and sell me the rights to PotC! Oh, and all you other fans if you can get there before me! But until they have that yard sale, disclaimer...

- Everyone makes mistakes. I make too many. What's this gotta do with saying I own Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes, and the Meridian? Nothing... I'm just random that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: "Duh?"

"How can you just tell us to get in the boat?!" I shrieked. "Where's Jack?!"

"Tell us now!" Lindsay yelled.

"Girls..."

"Shut up, Ana! Where's Jack?! Is he ok?!" Stewy asked.

They didn't reply, but Elizabeth got up and went behind another thing of barrels. Frantic to hear more about Jack, we followed immediately. The sight that greeted us was Jack clutching his arm.

"Jack? What happened?" Paige said weakly.

"What does it look like?" he asked. "I got shot in the arm a few times."

"Let us see..." I said.

Jack removed his hand and I saw four dark crimson spots amongst the lighter red that drenched his sleeve.

"We need to fix that," Lindsay said.

"Duh!" I said.

"Duh?" Jack asked.

"Duh!" Stewy laughed.

"What is 'duh?'"

"Tis cool," Lindsay said.

"Tis very cool," I said. "Now let's get you fixed up!"

A few more bullets flew past our heads and three guys surrounded us. We looked around at them, men twice the size of Jack, looming over us. Next to me, Jessica pulled out a can of silly string. I smiled.

"Go to it, Stewy!" I yelled.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Stewy screamed, spraying silly string in every direction.

"Good job, Stewy!" Lindsay yelled as we made our way to the rowboat nearest us. Jack resisted, however. And if I didn't know better, I'd say Anamaria was trying to stay with him since she also refused to go.

"Jack, it's the only way!" Elizabeth said.

"Use yer head! Ye can do lots of things at this point!" Jack yelled.

"Well if you don't get out of here, you'll die from blood loss!" Paige said.

"But it's against the code! I can't leave me crew! I'm the captain!"

"Who cares?!"

Jack stared at me in total shock.

"No daughter of mine goes against the code."   
"Wanna bet?"

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

"Jess?"

We looked up, and Jessica was flying at us (yes, flying... lol) with five guys following her now all covered in silly string.

"Get in the boat!" Paige screamed.

"No! It's against the code!"

"AHH!!!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Get off!"

"Let go, you big goon!"

POW

- Sometime Around Sunset -

What a headache... ow... I opened my eyes slowly. Purple, pink, and orange sky. Whoa... I've been out that long? Ow... I sat up. I'm in a rowboat.

Ow... The water is really shiny... OW....

"Are you ok?" a voice asked me.

I looked back. Elizabeth had her hand on my shoulder, checking if I was hurt. Beyond her was Jess lying on a seat, and Ana was more than likely bandaging Jack's arm.

"Where's Lindsay and Will?" I asked. "What about Paige?"

"We didn't get them," Elizabeth said.

"You mean they're dead?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"ARGH!!! ANA!!! That's me arm!"

"Jack, it's going to hurt! Now shut up _SLAP!_ you big baby."

"Is Jack ok?" I asked.

"All the bullets are out of his arm, he's fine."

"What about Stewy?"

"Little Turner? Hasn't woke up yet."

I stood up and went around Elizabeth to sit by Stewy. Under the seat she was lying on were mine and Jessica's book bags. I picked mine up and opened it looking for something to eat... I was starving.

"Hungry?" I asked, tossing her a 3 Musketeers bar.

"Thank you," she said.

"Jack?"

"ARGH!!! Aye, Grace?"

"Hungry?"

"No. OW!! ANA!!"

"Even for cheese curls?"

"I'm hungry now."

I tossed him a small bag of cheese curls. He smiled and ripped it open with his teeth as Anamaria finished tying Jack's arm up. I looked around. There was nothing in sight; just a vast portrait of the sun sinking into the gentle waves.

"Where are we?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Miles away from where we started," Jack said with his mouth filled with cheese curls.

"I figured that much," I said grumpily. "Any clue where the nearest land is? Any nearby ships or anything?"

"No," Anamaria said. "Nothing."

"So what? We float in the ocean for the rest of our lives?"

"Well, ye can swim if ye like, darling, but I don't think yer gonna chance it," said Jack.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. "I can swim."

"So can I. But that doesn't mean I'll save ye when that shark's gnawin' on yer leg."

Ok, that was enough to shut me up.

"Jack? Look..." Elizabeth said, standing.

We looked with our backs against the warm rays of the sun to see a small piece of land on the horizon.

"Land ho!" I said.

"Ugh..."

"Stewy?" I asked.

"Must you scream?" she asked.

"I'm not," I said. "I'm barely above a whisper."

"Oh... where am I?"

"Right next to me... wherever that is," I said.

"Yer floating toward land," Jack said.

"What about Will and Paige and Lindsay?" Where are they?"

"They were on the ship the last we saw them," Anamaria said. "Could be dead, could be in the gallows, could be over the rainbow for all we know."

"SomeWHERE over the rainbow!" Jessica sang.

"Jess, think of those who like that song. They don't need you to remake it," I said.

"You're mean... Jack? Wanna shoot her for me?" Stewy asked

"What?!"

"That's not very nice," Jack said.

"Ooo!" Jessica said. She jumped up pointing at Jack, snapping her fingers, and jumping as if she might exploding she didn't say anything. Well, instead of exploding, Jessica reached into the pouch tied at her side and pulled out the little red notepad with her pen. She opened it and began scribbling furiously.

"Oh God, Jessica..." I said.

"Put that away," Anamaria said. "We've got an island to row to!"

"What about Lindsay and them?" Jessica asked. "Can't we just spend the night then go out and rescue them and find the monkey and lift the curse off us and kill Becca and get the ruby back and then go on that adventure you promised us?"

We stared at her. Oh – my – God...

"Jess?"

"Ya?"

"THIS IS THE ADVENTURE YOU DIP!!!"

"OKAY!!! Sheesh..."

"Get rowing," Anamaria said, throwing her an oar.

"Wait, Ana, not a good idea..." I said.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stewy's not good with oars, remember?"

- Lindsay's PoV -

Whoa... spinny room...

"Jane? Jane?"

"Who dat?"

"Jane? You ok?"

I looked up. Paige.

"I'm cool... what the freak..."

We're tied to the mast yet again (déjà vu seems to follow me too often). Will to my right, Paige, the left. Which ship, though? I looked up at the sails. Well duh... The Black Pearl. Hey, where's the Meridian?"

_HUGE EXPLOSION!!!_

I looked at the huge explosion sound. Oh... so that's where the Meridian went off to...

"My stuff..." I mumbled helplessly.

Rebecca walked in front of us smiling evilly.

"Jack and the others may have escaped, but you will not be as fortunate," she said.

Oh good... they got away.

"What are you gonna do? We can't die..." Paige said.

"You may not be able to, but Mr. Turner is still mortal, so let's try our best remember, shall we?"

We looked up at Will. Oh boy.

"Sigh... what's you're evil horrible awfully awful plan this time?" I asked.

"I shall torture William until you tell me the whereabouts of that missing medallion," Rebecca said simply. I looked up at Will. Paige bit her lip. Will's look told us not to say a word.

"But that's mean!" I said.

"Is it now?" she asked.

"They'll never tell you," Will said. "Kill me for all I care."

Rebecca pulled out a dagger and held it to Will's throat with a quaint evil smile. Paige shrieked 'Don't!' but then there's me...

"Oh come on..." I said. "That's so old..."

Rebecca cut Will's throat a bit and a small line of red appeared from thin air.

"Okay, that was a step backwards," I said. "How about sparing Will and we give you the secret of all of Jack's victories?"

Paige and Will looked at me.

"How do you know that stuff?" Paige asked me.

"I don't, but work with me," I muttered to her. Paige lifted her head with her mouth rounded in an 'O' meaning she was getting the message. Then we smiled up at Rebecca.

"What are you so happy about?" she sneered.

"Nothing."

"Not one darn thing."

"You lie," Rebecca said.

"Would I lie to you?!" I said in faked outrage. Rebecca held the dagger o my throat. "Look, we've been through this... the basics are now this: the Littles are immortal, Jack loves cheese, you sister is psychic and we all hate you. Oh, and I like Tom... got it, sister?"

"You don't understand, do you?" Rebecca asked. "If I don't here any locations of that medallion in ten seconds, you condemn Mr. Turner to death."

I bit my lip. Push it farther?

The knife tightened around Will's throat again.

"We'll never tell," Will said.

"Oh my God I can't take it anymore!!!" I screamed. "The monkey has the medallion! The MONKEY!!! THAT STUPID LITTLE EVIL BALL OF FUR HAS YOUR STUPID MEDALLION!!!"

"Will and Paige stared at me in surprise, anger, ect...

"And if you touch one more hair on his head, I'll get Stewy on you so fast when I find her, you'll be dead before she gets here because I would've killed you already!!!!"

I huffed and puffed like crazy staring angrily at Rebecca. She smiled happily. Our eye contact never broke as she dropped the knife from Will's throat and spoke to me.

"My monkey has it?" she asked sweetly.

"WATCH THE MOVIE AND FIND OUT, DORK!!! HERE'S YOUR FREAKING SIGN!!!!!!! (haha... Comedy Central rules...)

"Boys! Bring me Jack the Monkey," she said scanning me cold eyes.

"Why did you tell her?" Paige asked.

"If it were you, would you let Will take the –KERRRRRRCH- (that's that slit the throat sound lol)?" Paige shook her head.

"No I wouldn't..."

"And neither would I... sorry Will..."

He just smiled with sorrowful eyes. I did the same. Then Paige (wow, amazing how that expression is so contagious...).

"Thanks," Will said. "You shouldn't have said anything, but thanks for saving my neck."

"You owe me! I got a pirate in my debt!"

"Here he is!" Rebecca boomed, holding the monkey. "Dearest sister, Lillian, would you do the honors of telling me where the medallion is?"

"No."

"Really? Must I put that knife to Mr. Turner's throat again?"

"It's in his shirt... Where else?"

"Don't answer that," I said to Rebecca. "For the love of rum don't answer that."

Rebecca slipped her hand down the monkey's little shirt pocket.

"Bite her hand!" I yelled. "Get her! Come on! Bite her!"

"You're really pushing your luck here..." Will said.

"So?"

"Ahh..." Rebecca said, pulling the medallion out of the monkey's shirt. There it was gleaming brightly in the sunset. The fate-sealer. Crap! I won't be immortal anymore! Now, how do I break it to Erica and Stewy?

"This is the end of you," Rebecca laughed. "The end. To the island!" she yelled to her men. "We have a curse to lift!"

"Can't we just stay immortal?" I asked. "We really like it! You can't kill us that way!"

"That's why we're lifting the curse! So I can kill you!"

"You are so mean..." I said.

"Yeah..." Paige said.

"Please don't kill us?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you are just in the way of my job."

"Job?" asked Paige.

"Yeah! It's only a job if you get paid!" I argued.

Rebecca scowled and bent down eye to eye in front of us.

"The instant I lift the curse from you, I'll find Jack and capture his friends, and then I'll kill you slowly and painfully right in front of them." Becca said dangerously.

She stood and smiled at Will who glared at her with hate.

"Won't that be fun?" Rebecca asked him. "I can't wait til then. You there! Untie them and put them into the hold! And throw me down a rowboat! I've got a curse to lift..."

"We'll think of something..." Will said. "Don't you worry."

"Worry? Me?? Haha, Will... that's funny."

"You're not afraid? "Paige asked me.

"Are you nuts?! Of course I am!!! I'm scared out of my freaking mind!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Spongebob is over, so we're gonna start our own company ...

We just dunno what to call it or what we're making or selling...

Please Review! Any ideas? You can help with the company!


	16. Dr Booboo!

(A/N – BUZZ!!! 6 am... oh yeah. Time to get up Jack! Get up! Lindz! Stewy! Get up! I've got rum! –Jack jumps up- Hand it over, luv... It's not real rum! It's iced tea with bagels and cream cheese! Come and get it! Geez, calm down, Stewy! There's plenty!)

Love bites, Reviewers. Known fact.

x) Choco Donut - Bonjour! Haha! I love giving ppl a good scare every now and then... but the best is still to come! Enjoy this one and thanks for reviewing! -tosses Doritos to Mort- Bon appetite, mes amies!

x) Raina and Nayana - It was a good finger painting! He did it all on his own! lol... It was really cool to see how good he can paint a dead Barbossa with just his talented little finger. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!

.:: If you'd like to take this time to beat up your invisible friend, feel free! ::.

- **D** is for Disney stinks because they own an awesome pirate movie. **I** is for I don't own any PotC stuff and I hate them because they own it and don't share. **S** is for Sparrow is so hot (shwoo!). **C** is for Cool immortality curse I want lol. **L** is for Losers who don't like the movie. **A** is for All the rum belongs to Jack Sparrow. **I** is for I love it when Elizabeth almost dies from a corset and then Jack saves her butt. **M** is for More swordfights! **E** is for Elizabeth gets to kiss Orlando Bloom, so we hate her. **R** is for Rum! Duh!

- Never eat green mayonnaise and don't even touch Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes, and the Meridian. M-I-N-E!!! Yes, I have problems lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: "Dr. Booboo!"

- Jessica's PoV -

_ANOTHER SUPER SPLASH!!!_

"Got the oar again!" I said, holding it up happily.

Erica, Anamaria, Jack, and Elizabeth stared at me... evilly...

"What?" I asked.

"Get 'er!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Get her!"

My eyes widened, I gave a short screamed, and swam for my life. I can swim... sorta... then Erica grabbed my head and pushed me under but I scratched her and she screamed and I got away again! Ha! You'll never hold me down!

Jack grabbed a clump of my hair and pulled hard, dragging me to shore.

"Hey! My hat! Give me my hat!" I yelled.

No body takes my hat. Ever.

Erica picked my black hat up out of the water and passed me up. I reached for my hat, but she kept walking.

"Drop my hat!" I yelled. "Oof!"

Jack dropped me right onto the beach, giving me a sandy face. I jumped up looking at my sandy front with my wet boyz pants weighing me down under my dress. Everyone was coming up on shore when Anamaria came up behind me and pushed me back down into the surf.

Evil git.

I just washed the sand off anyways and hobbled back onto the beach and plopped down next to Erica as she started going through her bag.

"Here," she said, throwing me my book bag.

"Thanks," I said.

I took off my shoe before anything and ran over to the water.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked me.

"I'm rinsing out my sock!" I laughed. Erica came up beside me ripping off her tennis shoes and socks and rinsing them out as well. But she didn't put them back on. She walked back up the beach and sat them next to where we were sitting.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Letting them sit out to dry," she said. "I'll put 'em on tomorrow seeing as we're in no hurry to get out of here."

"We'll get off somehow," Elizabeth said. "And soon."

"Yeah, you'll just burn the island down again," I said.

"Prolly will," Jack said. "Unpredictable, women are."

"Amen!" I yelled raising the rum jug I had stuffed in my book bag. Erica grabbed it from me and drank. She does it all the time. Loser...

"Hey!" I said.

"What?" she asked. I ripped from her and took my drink when Jack walked up to us.

"Sup, pops?" Erica asked. I laughed.

"You and Mary are to get some firewood, savvy?" Jack said.

"Aye!" I said, jumping up.

"You betcha," Erica said.

We ran off to get the firewood around the corner of the island into a small grove of palm trees. I stopped.

"How do you get firewood from a palm tree?" I asked.

"Hmm... I dunno," Erica said. "Palm leaves?"

"Let's find out," I said.

We gathered about twenty each and headed back as the sun sank very low into the ocean. The last few rays of color in the sunset were diminishing.

"Hurry up, Stewy," Erica said. "It's getting dark."

"No, really?"

We ran back and dropped the branched in front of Jack. He looked at our pile and shook his head. I was offended. I was proud of that pile. It was just like a pile of palm fronds to me. All the time. Everyday I can remember. And he dissed it! Rude much!

"What is this?" Jack asked.

"What's it look like?!" I asked. "Palm fronds!"

"What about firewood?" he asked.

"Hey, it was getting dark!" Erica said. "It was this or nothing!"

"Nice save, buddy," I whispered to Erica.

"No trouble," she whispered back.

"It won't burn as well, but it'll do," Jack said.

He poured some rum on the palm leaves, and then stood up.

"Mary!"

"Aye!"

"Some of those fire producing match things if you please!" Jack said.

"You got it, bub!" I said. I put my hand into my little pouch that I love oh so very very much and pulled out a little box of matches that I had in a plastic baggie.

"Nice," Erica said.

"Thanks," I said. I pulled out the little box that was all nice and dry and striked a nice and dry match across the box.

"Instant fire," Erica said all weird. I laughed as Elizabeth and Anamaria walked up behind Erica and Jack. They watched as I got ready to throw it onto the leaves.

"I give you insta-flame!" I yelled as I dropped the match onto the palm leaves. The fire exploded almost immediately and Erica and I cheered, linked elbows and did a victory dance. Jack, Anamaria and Elizabeth seemed to be just as excited.

"Break out the cheese curls!" Erica said.

"Yeah! Cheese curls, Jack! Cheese!" I said, running over to our book bags and pulling out a half full bag of them. My last. And I was gonna give 'em to Jack. Oh well. I owed him. I threw 'em at Jack and he took Elizabeth's arm and swung her around like crazy!

"Yo ho! Yo ho!" Jack sang happily.

"A pirates life for me..." Erica finished.

Soon, everyone was dancing and hyper and stuff until it was really dark and there were stars everywhere. After Erica and I were totally party-pooped out, we decided to get out of the dresses and back into our normal and comfy clothes. Ah, the normalness of us weird folk. I missed my regular shirts! Even though these dresses do kick major butt big time... But I needed some civilized twenty-first century! I'm giving you the innocent look. Smile and nod. That's all ya gotta do.

"Where are you girls goin'?!" Jack yelled.

"Quick change!" I yelled as Erica and I scooped up our shirts to go into the palm grove to change real quick. We ran back there with the help of my little flashlight, and then we lodged it in a tree to see what we were doing. We just took off the dresses and threw on our shirts since the boyz pants were already on under our dresses and finally dry.

I was having troubles, however.

"Y'ok, Stewy?" Erica laughed as I struggled to pull my shirt on. Maybe I should've taken off my hat. But ever since I got it last summer, no way... my hat. Never leaves my head 'cept for in school because the losers don't let hats in the dress code. Losers... oh, and when I sleep and shower of course. That's a give, though.

"I'm... ok... sort of... ah..." I backed up thinking I was gonna hit a tree eventually, then I felt myself falling. I gave a short sceam, but it was cut off as I hit the ground a split second later.

"Stewy?! Stewy?!" Erica was flipping out, but oh well.

"I'm fine..." I said, sitting up. I looked over beside me and saw something. Where was I? Hey! Check it out! I got my shirt on!

"Stewy, can you get out?" asked Erica.

"Hand me that flashlight..." I said standing up.

"Why? What do you see?"

"Just toss it here..."

I wonder what that is...

"Stewy? What is it?"

"Well if you wanna see so bad, come down! Sheesh! Now give me the light already!" I said.

"How far of a fall?"

"Nothing you aren't used to (since we climb trees a lot and all)."

_THUD!_

"Y'ok?" I asked.

"Fine."

"Good. Gimme that light."

I grabbed it from her and helped her up. She dusted herself off while I stepped slowly toward that thing gleaming in the shadow of the tunnel, pit, whatever...

"What is it?" Erica whisperes.

"Shh... I'm lookin'."

I shined the light on it slowly.

"JACK!!!" I yelled. "GET DOWN HERE!!!" I knew he couldn't hear me, but I kept yellin' anyways.

"What?" Erica asks again. Then she sees it. "Dude..."

"JACK!!!" we bellow together. We do this for like five minutes until we finally hear them coming.

"What?!" we hear Elizabeth yell to us.

"What is it?" Jack says, jumping down into the hole behind us. Then he sees it. His eyes light up.

Rum. Lovely Rum.

- 20 minutes later -

"This world is the best in the whole widerum!" Jack said, guzzling more as we jumped all around the bonfire like those Australians with those big 'dorgie de dorgie' sounding tube things (Aborigines, Jess... Oh, thanks, Erica! No prob, Stewy...)...

"I –hic- agree!" I say. Even though Erica and I aren't drinking any real rum since the first few sips made us sick, we've got our rum and we're getting away with the whole drunken swagger. It's not that we won't drink real rum because we're sick... we'll do it to prove we're pirates, but, no... too sickening for now. We're just not used to it, that's all.

"Ye better!" Anamaria said. Erica and I again get pooped out and decide to catch a movie. Yes, catch a movie. Oh, the magic of portable DVD players! We swagger up to our spot just because it's fun to imitate Jack and fell down and Erica pulled the DVD player out of her book bag. I got out PotC, and we decided to compare this to the island scene.

- Erica's PoV -

We sat there laughing and thanking God for waterproof book bags. If not, this DVD player that doubles as a CD player would be dead. And that would be bad. Very bad.

"Too much rum..." we heard Elizabeth laugh as she spun around with Jack.

"Nonsense!" Jack yelled as they plopped into the sand down by the shoreline. "There's no such thing as too much –hic- rum..."

They sat and laughed and talked as Jess and I continued watching the same exact thing unfold in front of us on the portable DVD screen. A shadow came over us, and we looked up to see Anamaria looking over us.

"Hey, sup??" I asked. "Here, sit down and check it out..." Jess and I scooched so Ana could sit between us, and we sat the DVD player on her lap.

"This is amazing," she said.

"What's amazing is how easily we're amused," I said.

Stewy nodded with a big smile.

"Too easily! Just say something dumb that you didn't mean to!"

Anamaria gave her a strange look.

"What do I say?" she asked.

"Something like Jack has bad gas?" I suggested.

"Jack has gas! Ha! Oh geez..." Stewy laughed. Ana and I exchanged looks and smiled at how dumb she was acting (_WHAP!_ The next person to hit me gets it!)

"Dr. Booboo!" I said suddenly. "How's that Stewy?"

"Dr. Booboo is the coolest!" Jessica said. "If you say ouchies, you get laxatives!"

"Yep," I said as Anamaria looked at us like we were crazy. "Owies get you tonsillectomies and oopsies get you liposuction."

"Did this man come with you?" Anamaria asked.

"No," Jessica laughed. "Dr. Booboo's made up!"

"Yeah," I said. "My own creation!"

More weird looks from Anamaria. It got quiet and Stewy started going through her book bag. I looked over at Ana and she was watching Jack and Elizabeth talk. I smiled as I looked from her to Jack.

"You know, Ana," I said. "you and Jack should get together."

Her head shot up from her hand that her face was resting in.

"Hmm? Me and Jack? Ha! No..."

"Well why not?" Stewy asked, taking a drink of 'rum'. "You two are great together!"

Anamaria rolled her eyes and put her face back in her hands and looked at the fire. Well, I saw her eyes look over some, heh heh...

"C'mon!" I said. "I know you like him..."

"No. He's the Captain and above me and he stole my boat."

I looked over at Stewy. Time for teamwork...

"You don't like him a bit?" Jessica asked.

"No."

"Not even a pinch?"

"No."

"Tiny squeak of a pinch?"

"NO..."

"Eensy Weensy Spider bit?"

"NO!!!"

Elizabeth and Jack looked back, but we just smiled and waved. They resumed their talking, and we started on Ana again.

"Okay, okay," I said. "Hypothetically, okay? What if, hypothetically of course, you were in a bar in Tortuga all alone, Jack walks in and sits down, buys you a drink, puts his arm around you (throughout this, Stewy's acting out this whole thing. Ana stared as Jess put her arm around her.), and says..."

"Let's have some fun Tortuga style... "Jess said, mocking Jack. She was smiling, nodding her head, and Ana looked back over at me.

"Well, what would you do?" I asked eagerly.

Without word, Ana got to her feet and walked toward Jack and Elizabeth. We watched her, and when she got to Jack, she slapped him hard across the face to our total surprise, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Don't you EVER touch me AGAIN!!!"

Jack held his face and he and Elizabeth looked at Ana in total shock as she came back over to us. We gaped at her as she sat back down between us. And she only said one thing to us after that.

"Hypothetically of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- On location at the Bus Stop...

Hey! Who grabbed our bus stop breakfast? Stewy? You didn't grab the Poptarts?

Please Review! While we go hungry, here come the bus...


	17. Bingo!

(A/N – _PSST!!! _OW!!! RUN JACK!!! THE MOB!!! TO THE SCHOOL!!!! I'M OUT OF PEPPERSPRAY!!!! Oh, hey beanies! We're avoiding a mob… AHH!!!!!… err… cya at the bottom! If we live that long!)

::: HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY BLOODY JANE!!! - 11.27.04 :::

The sky is blue, Reviewers!!

x) Anonymus - Glad you're liking the story! Hope to hear from you more!

x) Raina and Nayana - Poptarts! Ha! -raids kitchen- Yeah! I have chocolate chip ones! -passes chocolate chip poptar- Enjoy this as well as the chapter! thanks for reviewing!

x) Choco Donut - Haha... Yeah, I've seen that disclaimer before too... lol. i ought to, I wrote it. Aye, Stewy loves to hang around Jack... but I don't think she got the hat thing from him... well, maybe she did... lol. Ebjoy the chapter! thanks for reviewing!

.:: And you wanna know something else?? The grass is green! ::.

- I know y'all loved that disclaimer last chapter, but I haven't the time to write one so long right now. Just living the moment! As usual… disclaimer!

- (To the tune of Gilligan's Island) Just sit right back and you'll here a tale, a tale of a group of friends; who found some weirdo pirates and now they all are friends. The authorette was a crazy writer, Lindz and Stewy just as bad; The hotness from PotC visited one day and now they're in my hands. _LIGHTNING BOLT THUNDER CRASH!!!!!_ The authorette went crazy at the sound of the thunderbolt, and if not for the help of her equally crazy buds, she would be a dolt. The last thing the authorette said was that she owned some stuff and they were Lindsay, Jessica too, Arielle Faye Turner, and Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and the Meridian are here in my storyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!

...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-...

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: "Bingo!"

-Lindsay's PoV-

"Will, you better have a plan," I said.

"Me?!" he asked incredulously from the other side of the cell.

"Yeah, you! You or Gibbs and he smells so we're relying on you!"

Paige was giggling from next to me, which led me to a little laugh, but not good enough to get me to a happy state of mind. We're gonna die when we find the others. But at least they got away. Paige told us that. Not so good for us, though. Death and destruction come to those who tamper with cursed gold – very true.

"Night," I said. I laid my head down on Paige's lap for a pillow and I felt Will's face shooting shock flames at me. Feel the bun… Bun? Burn, sorry… I meant burn… feel the burn!!! Never mind…

"You're friends are out there helpless and you want to sleep?!" Will asked.

"Well at least we know they're safe!" I yelled. "Now go away… I'm sleepy."

Will huffed and walked over to the door. I know because I'm looking out the corner of my eye… hehe… anyways, Will was examining the door. Gibbs walked up next to him and handed Will a little ax? Ax? Hmm… this'll be good… I sat up and watched through two eyes now.

"You're plan is?" I asked.

"To rescue the others and let you drown," Will said.

I dropped my jaw, but Will slipped a smile. I walked up and punched him in the arm.

"Ooo…." I growled. "So, how do we get out?"

"It's tricky… anything we do will make noise…"

"Duh," Paige said.

"Not you, too…" Will said.

"Aye, evil wenches," Gibbs, muttered.

"Excuse you!" I said. "So what do we do?"

"Don't start that again," Paige said. She smiled and pulled out Jack's dagger she had shown us.

"It might not fit, but let's try it," Will said, taking it and shoving it into the lock.

_CHA-CHING!!!!_

"Bingo!" I said as the door opened.

"Up to the deck," Gibbs said. "We can find a boat and rescue the others.

"K," I said.

- Up on Deck -

"Shut up!! SHUT UP!!"

"I'm trying!" I whispered frantically.

"All over a stupid toe stub…" Will said.

"You betcha!" I said, stomping my foot down. "Ow…"

I hobbled over to the rowboats with Paige, Will, and Gibbs. Gibbs was tying two of the boats together.

"This be yer own…" Gibbs said, patting the second boat. "Get in."

I stared at it and then at Paige.

"Do we gotta lower again?" Paige asked.

Gibbs sighed.

"Unless ye wanna be stuck in a boat with me, Miss Madrine, I suggest ye quit while ye're ahead."

Paige stared at him wide-eyed. I just stifled my laugh in my palm. Gibbs rounded me.

"It could very well be yer arse in that boat instead of hers with the dreaded Toilet Paper Tot." Gibbs smiled menacingly at me as I stared at him horrified and it was Paige's turn to get her laugh in. Gibbs walked away, and I elbowed her in the gut.

"Ow!" Paige muttered.

"Shh!" Will said.

"For the love of God be quiet!" Gibbs growled. "One more peep, and I'll kill ye!"

I jumped out at him about to say that we couldn't die cuz we're immortal, but then I remembered that my big mouth opened this morning and Rebecca lifted the curse, so I stepped back beside Paige and shut my mouth.

"You can always not lower and still help," Will said.

"Define help," I said.

"Do what you did to Gibbs," Will whispered. "Just really complicate it so we'd have time to escape."

Paige and I smiled.

"You got it, sir!" I said. "They have my bag in Rebecca's room, so we'll grab it quick. I've got lots of stuff in there."

"But quick and quiet about it," Will said. "Last thing we need is something bad to happen."

"So say that around her!" Paige said, pointing at me.

I elbowed her again.

"Hurry, we don't have time to fool with," said Will.

"Aye!" Paige and I whispered.

Slowly but surely, we ran on tiptoes across the deck and down into the ship. We looked into each room for Rebecca, and when we found her room, my bag was there, and so was our getaway.

"Tiptoes, tiptoes!" I whispered as Paige crept inside with me behind her. Our eyes never left the sleeping monster of death as I bent over to pick up my bag. I opened my second biggest area on my bag where all my defense/prank stuff was. Nitro Snappers, shaving cream, silly string, balloons (what? lol), dental floss… oh yes, the possibilities are endless! MUHAHAHA!!!

"Paige," I whispered barely.

She bent down next to me and mouthed 'What?'

I beckoned her closer, and handed her a box of Nitro Snappers and smiled.

- 20 minutes later -

Oh yeah, this was gonna be good. I put the shaving cream on Rebecca's hand and capped it, and Paige and I looked around the room with approving smiles.

"No this, me dear, is perfect," I said.

"And how exactly will this work again?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "we tickle Becca's nose with the feather. Then she'll go to reach for it with the arm we tied the dental floss to. When she does this, she'll get a good wallop of shaving cream in her face and tighten the dental floss to pull the bucket releasing all the marbles to roll down the toilet paper path into the other bucket. Then that bucket will fall onto this end of the spatula, which'll flip the darts back toward Becca and hit the balloons filled with honey and feathers, pop them, and it'll fall all over her! Then, when she stands up, her leg will pull the other string, and break the toilet paper cocoon that's filled with Nitro Snappers! And then she'll never get out because we've strung dental floss everywhere! MUAHAHAHA!!! It's ingenious! It's my idea!"

"What if the marbles are too heavy and break the toilet paper and fall on her?" Paige asked.

"It wont," I said.

"How do you know?"

"All of my ideas work!"

"Okay."

We heard someone come up behind us and we jumped as he stopped behind us, but it was just Will.

"What is this?" he asked looking grave.

"Her idea," Paige said, pointing at me. I smirked.

"I'm not explaining it again," I said.

"Well, we're ready. Come on, we've gotta go."

"Wait…"

I tiptoed over to Rebecca's bed barely breathing. I reached over her with the feather in hand and brushed her nose with it. Then, I ran back on tiptoes over to Paige and Will. I turned, but Rebecca hadn't moved, flinched, notta. I sighed, and went back over determined to make a fool of this evil twit. Little did I know I tripped the Nitro Snappers.

I stared as Rebecca's eyes flashed open.

"RUN!!!!" I bellowed. I fought my way through all the dental floss and Will and Paige reached for my hands, but Becca had me by the foot.

"Oh, where are you going?" she asked.

"GET OFF!!!!" I yelled. I kicked her with my other leg and hobbled out of the room leaving Rebecca to get out of our trap screaming for her men to kill us. Of course, I got my bag. I wasn't gonna abandon my food or clothes or new CD player! A few of her men stumbled out into the hall holding swords half asleep, and we stared at them in horror.

"Will?" Paige asked.

"Yes?"

"Now what?"

"What do you mean, 'now what?'" he asked. "RUN!!!"

"I already did that!" I said.

"Well run faster!" he said. We turned and flew up the stairs with the crewmen stumbling and staggering after us at half the speed.

"Gibbs!" Will yelled. "Cut the boats down! NOW!"

Gibbs pulled out a knife and started at the ropes of the first boat, and Paige and I slid past them. Paige pulled out the dagger Jack had given her and started at the ropes, and I took out my sword and wrapped it around the other ropes moving my arms faster than I knew I could. I heard the crewmen coming up on the deck and I moved even faster. Before I knew it, Gibbs and Will were in their boat and in the water, but Paige and I were too dumb to climb in the boat while cutting the lines. So, our boat fell to the water without us.

"Jump!" Paige said. I took her hand and we jumped together into the black ocean, barely missing the boat. That's good, though… I might've broken something hitting the boat from that far up. Paige and I plunged into the warm waters and kicked like mad to reach the surface for air. When we got up, we swam for the boat, and I looked up to see the crewman pointing at us from the deck. Paige got into the boat and pulled me in, and we started paddling after Will and Gibbs like there was no tomorrow!

"Will! Paddle faster!" Paige yelled.

"Hurry up! Get ahead of us!" Will yelled back. With that, we thrust the oars deeper into the ocean moving faster with each stroke until we had passed up Will and Gibbs' rowboat. I looked back at the ship again but saw no sign at all of Rebecca who was probably still fighting herself for freedom from the dental floss jungle. I laughed in my mind but not aloud.

"Did you manage to grab your bag?" Will asked as he and Gibbs rowed upside our boat.

"Yep," I said, panting like crazy. "Of course!"

"Well, in an hour we'll take five minutes to eat something small, but then we'll have to keep going to find the others," he said.

"Where be Jack?" Gibbs asked Paige.

I watched her do this. It was sorta cool. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply twice, and then her eyes flickered open.

"Six miles to our southwest," Paige said. "About two hours' rowing time."

Will sighed and nodded slowly, then turned to face southwest.

"We should be there by morning," he said quietly. "Do you know which island it is if we come to it?"

"Aye," Paige said. "No biggie."

"No biggie?" Gibbs asked giving her a weird look. I just threw my arm around Paige's shoulder and smiled.

"You're catching on well, matey," I said.

"Thanks… err… dude," Paige said.

We just laughed. Of course, there's Will and Gibbs staring us down like weirdoes…

"What are you looking at, ye scurvy sea dog?!" I yelled. "Get back to work! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! FASTER!!! Stroke FASTER!!!"

- Twilight (or Right before Sunrise) -

"Stroke… stroke…" I moaned.

"Can't we stop and eat now?" Paige asked.

"What? I'm not saying stroke as in 'row,' I'm saying it because I'm gonna have one!" I yelled.

"Jane, calm down," Will said. "We should be close to the island."

"Fifteen more minutes, past the first two islands," Paige said. "Not too much farther."

"Stroke… stroke… ow…"

- Erica's PoV -

I woke up. Shot up. Bad dream. Mr. Cotton's parrot must really hate me… this is the second time in two or three days I've had that dream… damn parrot…

Anyhoo, I looked around. The bonfire was reduced to nothing but soft glowing coals and charred sticks. Jack had passed out some point after Anamaria slapped him from drinking his full share from the hidden rum cellar on this island and lay next to the dead fire, Anamaria cozy next to the tree we were against last night with Jessica on her shoulder. Somehow I was in the middle of the beach between Jack and Elizabeth and Anamaria and Jess.

I looked at Jack and Elizabeth – evil idea forming. People want proof they were having the time of their lives on the island, I'll give 'em proof… I walked over to my bag and got out my camera, snapped one picture and returned it to my bag laughing silently.

I went over to Stewy to wake her up.

"Jess? Wake up," I whispered.

"No touchy," she moaned.

"Jess! Come on!"

"My bologna has a first name-"

"Stewy!"

"It's O-S-C-A-R…"

"Jess! Wake up already!"

"My bologna has a second name…"

Ugh… I trudged off and dived into the water and boy was it warm! My pool is nothing close to this! Ah, warmth…

"Grace!"

Huh? What was that? I looked up at the beach, nothing. I looked out to the ocean as the sun peered out of the water. Nothing. What the freak?

"Grace! Is that you?!"

"What the freak?! Go away! I convinced myself a long time ago I was sane!" I yelled. I looked around more. I saw something moving from by the one giant rock. Something was limping out of the water. I stared a moment as it called my name more, and then I recognized the ponytail of blonde hair – Thomas.

...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-...

- Okay! First Period Geography…

TEST?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEST?!?!

Please Review! Jack, we gotta cram…


	18. Capture the Pirate Flag!

(A/N – Oh geez… I really failed that test BIG time… Jack definitely did… No offense, Jack. Well, I gotta go meet up with Lindsay outside Mr. Renzi's room. Cya at the bottom! I'm gonna go to Chem II now… joy…)

All my Reviewers were Kung Fu Fighting!

x) BG Sparrow (Amber lol) - Hey Amber! Reviewers, meet my lil sis! She's my biggest supporter! Thanks Amber! But I must say, how did _you _get in under _my_ name? It's just a bit odd to see my own pen name reviewingmy story. Oh well! Thanks anyways! Hope you like the sequel, hope to hear more from you, and enjoy this one! It's a moose! lol... 0o0o0o0o0o... ;)

x)Raina and Nayana - Haha, no test for you, thank goodness! Just me... bleh lol. Are you in track? You should be with as much running you do! lol... just hold up a test, aaaaaand their off! haha... Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like, and enjoy this one!

x)Choco Donut - Haha, I love it! but you are forgetting, my dear... Becca went back to the island to lift the curse at the end of ch 15, so we're mortal again! Remember that -we're no longer cursed!!Glad you liked Lindsay's plan of action lol. And don't be jealous bout the island... lol j/k!DUDE!!! I WANNA BE IN YOUR SPANISH CLASS!!! -cries- You suck lol... just kidding. Thomas?Read and find out! Enjoy this chapter, and thanks a lot for the review! And yes, Gilligan's Island is spiffy, isn'tit?

.:: They type reviews as fast as lightning... ::.

- Hmm... Well peeps, we got a good year to wait until PotC 2 is released. I know, it sucks, doesn't it? Oh well, I know y'all know this, but I had to put something for my disclaimer other than the actual word 'disclaimer'…

- I started with nothing, have most of it left, and I kept these in a force field so no one could say they were up for grabs: Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and the Meridian. No touchy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: "Capture the Pirate Flag!"

"Thomas?" I asked, just in case. "Is that you?"

"Yes! It's me!" he shouted back. I smiled and ran across the surf to him. He has survived the battle! Great! He gave me a one-armed hug when I reached him, and then I held to that arm and brought him to shore.

"How bad are you hurt? How did you make it out?" I asked.

"I'm a pirate now, I gotta survive," he said. I smiled and pulled him to shore. I sat him up by Jessica and Anamaria who were still sleeping, and I brought out my first aid kit.

"Ah, it doesn't look so bad," I said, spraying antiseptic on the braise and wrapping it in gauze. I put a few pieces of tape on it to hold it in place, and then said, "There! Done! You should live…"

He laughed, and I looked over at Stewy. She's gonna kill me…

"Anyone with you?" I asked.

"No," Thomas replied. "No one that I know of." He seemed to be trying to catch my gaze for some reason, but I wouldn't let him. I'll show him how twenty-first century American teenagers handle guys! Boy, I need a shorter name for that…

"I'm gonna go wake Jack and them up," I said. "You can just stay here and rest a minute." I walked away smiling hugely. I was losing my train of thought and passed up Jack and Elizabeth, and then I trudged back over and kicked sand on them. They coughed, sputtered, wheezed, ect. until they could actually speak.

"Grace! What's this about?!" Jack yelled.

"Mornin' sleepyheads," I said, smiling maliciously at the both of them. They saw my grin, looked at each other, and jumped up quickly blushing like mad. Yeah, that's what I thought…

"Err… so!" Jack said. "Where's Ana and Mary?"

"Still sleeping," I replied. "But we do have company."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked with a puzzled look. I looked over a Thomas who was sitting up by Anamaria and Jessica. Jack and Elizabeth turned to see what I was looking at, and then stared in disbelief.

"Pikes!" Jack yelled as the three of us ran over to him. "How did ye survive?"

"Pirate antics," I answered for him.

"Exactly," Thomas said. "Black Grace fixed my arm, and I'm ready to go."

"Good work, lassie," Jack said to me (Praise! Yes!). I nodded trying to hide my huge grin… not working…

"Now go wake up Mary and Ana, savvy?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever," I said still off in daydream land. I walked right into them as I looked back at Thomas, and fell onto them.

"Yo!" Jessica yelled.

"Ho…" I muttered. She laughed a bit, rubbing her eyes. Anamaria shook herself awake and stood up.

"What a night..." she said with a long yawn.

"Amen," I said. "It was great! And look what I found, Stewy!"

Jessica stood up and gaped at the site of Thomas. I laughed, just enjoying her reaction, and she ran up to him beaming.

"Hi!" she said immediately.

"Hello," Thomas said. "You're, you're Mary, right?"

Jessica's eyes got bigger, and all she could do was nod.

"Well, Little Turner then," Thomas said, kissing Jessica's hand. "I believe we haven't really met." Jessica was about to explode with excitement. She looked over at me with the utmost joy in her expression. I think Jack and Elizabeth noticed, too.

"Err… Pikes! A word, please," Jack said.

"Yes, sir," Thomas said, leaving go of Jessica's hand. He walked off, and Jessica still was frozen in happiness.

"He may be a pirate, but he's still got his charms..." Jessica said finally as we watched him and Jack walk up the beach.

"Just like Jack," I said. After a minute, Jessica and I were laughing about the whole thing. Jack and Thomas were still taking that walk; God only knows what it was about. I think Jack doesn't like the idea of him and one of us.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked Elizabeth and Anamaria after a bit.

"What's on the menu?" Ana asked.

"Hmm…" Stewy and I ran up to the tree to search our bags for anything good to eat.

"Oh gosh! Captain Crunch!" Jessica said, gripping the cereal box hard.

"What else ya got in there?" I asked. "I've got two cans of Spaghetti-o's…"

"Dude! Let's eat those!" Jessica said. "I've got a bit of bread in here somewhere, too…"

"So, Spaghetti-o's it is!" I said. We started a small fire and put the cans over the fire to warm them up. By the time the sun was up, Jack and Thomas were back from their walk and the Spaghetti-o's were done.

"Want some S'ghetti-o's?" I asked, holding up one of the cans.

"What is it?" Jack asked, taking the can from me and looking it over.

"Pasta," Jessica said. "It's goooooooood…"

"Right," Jack said. "Well, let's have it."

"Don't sit down!" Elizabeth yelled suddenly.

"Why?" Thomas asked. Elizabeth's gaze was out on the ocean. We all looked, and there was a boat! A little rowboat! No, wait! Two rowboats!

"STEWY!!! ERICA!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?" we yelled back in unison.

"IT'S US!!! WE'RE COMING!!!"

My face lit up with excitement and we started jumping up and down. Well, me and Stewy anyways. We ran up the beach to collect our things, shoving on our damp tennis shoes, stuffing our dresses in our bookbags, YES!!! We're being rescued!!!

"Mary! Grace! Is that Jane?" Jack asked us.

"It sure is!" I said. "LINDSAY!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!?!"

"How did ye get such a big flapper?!" Anamaria asked. "Keep it down!"

"WE'LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES!!!" I heard Lindsay yell.

Good, ten minutes. Enough time to check my email!!! I pulled out my laptop (yeah, I bring my laptop everywhere, including different time periods) and tried to access the internet, but I couldn't. Damn! It doesn't work in the 17th century time period! Well, go figure… Oh, COME ON!!! I'm a computer nerd! I need my internet!

- Ten minutes later -

Lindsay and Paige immediately flew out of the boat when it hit shore and jumped onto us in happiness.

"Good to see you, too, Lindsay," I said, laughing.

"Dude! It was murder getting out of there last night!" Lindsay said. "It was only like, a few hours ago we escaped!"

"But then Rebecca should be catching up fast," Anamaria said.

"Nope!" Paige said. "Jane and I set a trap for her."

"Dental floss jungle," Lindsay explained (-throws Spaghetti-o's at Gibbs- OW!!! Haha…). "We got her good…" She trailed off into laughter, and I was eager to hear more.

"How did you escape?" Elizabeth asked before I got to it.

"We used the dagger you gave me, Jack," Paige said, extracting it from her dress. "It opened the cell just like that!"

"We better start out," Gibbs said. "What's say you, Captain?"

"We stay," Jack said.

"What?" Will asked.

"What do you mean we stay?" I asked.

"We've got plenty of food thanks to Grace, Mary, and Jane, rum, and if we stay here for a few days, Rebecca may overlook the island searching for us. Face it, love, two rowboats can't take on a ship," Jack told us.

"Why not?" Lindsay asked.

"Jane, just two days," Jack said. "We all in agreement?"

"Not really…" Elizabeth said, folding her arms.

"It's just two days," Will said to her. "Let's just trust Jack's judgment. It never led us astray before." Hey, that was true. I went over and stood by Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs.

"Come on, guys," I said. "Let's just do this. Unless you want us to split into teams and play Survivor."

"What an idea!" Lindsay said.

"It was a joke!"

"Adults versus kids!" Jessica said. "That means Jane, Thomas, Paige, Grace, and me versus the rest of you!" Jack and the others just stared in confusion.

"What do we do?"

"Capture the Pirate Flag!"

- One hour later -

I stood on top of the rock I had found Thomas by earlier that morning. I was lookout for our team on this side of the island; Lindsay, Thomas, Jessica were prowling round for the pirates' flag, and Paige was the protector of our flag. From what I heard, Gibbs was their lookout. Jack, Elizabeth, and Ana were the prowlers, and Will was flag protector. It's too easy… Lindsay and Stewy can get passed Will no problem…

I looked along the stretch of beach I guarded, which was also our little camp, but I kept getting sidetracked and staring out into the mesmerizing waters of the infinite ocean. Big mistake.

"There she is! Get her!" Jack yelled. I looked down as they started screaming and running towards me. It was a rule we added for twists – you could capture the lookout if you could. I decided to stay atop the rock til they got close.

"You want me? Bring it, babe!" I yelled. I drew my sword, as they got closer to the rock. Elizabeth was the first to climb followed by Anamaria. Jack just stood at the base of the rock smiling up at me.

"Give up, Gracey?" Jack asked.

"Ha! I can take this blonde weirdo and sea salt any day!" I laughed. Little did I know, I was so wrong that it cost me my rock, and landed me right on my back at Jack's feet. Ow…

"There's nothin' to this little game of yers, Grace," Jack said. "Tie 'er up! Throw 'er in the rum cellar!"

Oh, my mouth gets me into the weirdest places… rum cellars being one of them.

- Lindsay's PoV -

I was now out of my dress just like Erica and Stewy. Phew! That thing was getting annoying… I'm so glad I grabbed my bag…

"Stewy, where's the flag?" I asked.

"I'm not sure!" Jessica said. "We should've had Paige come! She' psychic and would probably know where it is!"

"Does that mean I should go?" asked Thomas.

"What? No! Of course not!" I said, grabbing his arm. "You're staying with us!" Stewy took his other arm, and we continued through the light breeze in the palm grove. Then, Thomas pushed us behind a large palm tree.

"Stay down!" he whispered. I looked up over the side of the tree and saw Jack, Elizabeth, and Anamaria carrying what looked like Erica by her wrists and ankles. They tossed her into the rum pit and cheered, and then ran off in the same direction in which they came.

"We've got to help her!" Thomas said. With that, we crouched low and crept fast to the rum cellar.

"Grace? Y'ok?" Jessica asked.

"I'm fine!" she whispered back. "But get me out of here!"

Without hesitation, Stewy jumped into the pit, pulled out her pocketknife, and sliced Erica's ropes. I waited up top with Thomas, and Stewy's head popped up out of the pit.

"Whoa!" I said. She was on Erica's shoulders, and Thomas and I grabbed her and pulled her up. The here of us leaned in to pull Erica up, and we did it.

"Whoo… thanks," she said.

"No problem!" Stewy said. "Stewy's Speedy Rope Removal at your service!" she said, holding up her pocketknife happily. I smiled and laughed.

"Well, let's get going," I said.

"Not so fast…"

"AHHHH!!!!"

THUD!!!

"Ow…

"Ooo…

"Stewy, my foot!"

"Sorry!"

We looked up, and there was Jack.

"Sorry, but we can't lose to the Littles and Pikes at their own game," Jack said. Elizabeth and Anamaria came back pulling one of the rowboats with them.

"Goodbye!" Anamaria said and she and Elizabeth dropped the boat over our escape hole.

Darkness.

"Hey, Mary?" Erica said.

"Yeah?"

"Got any matches?"

"Yeah, check your pockets," I said. I shoved my hands in mine looking, too since I had changed finally since I got here. Nothing. "Stewy, got anything?"

"Nope."

"Erica?"

"Sorry."

"Thomas?"

"What?"

"Ugh… nothing…"

- 6 PM -

How do I know what time it is? Stewy has an indiglo watch! Ha! But we've been in the dark now for about ten hours, living only off the pixie stix and pumpkin seeds and gum Stewy manages to stuff into one of the twelve pockets on her magic pants. Yeah, her black magic pants. They hide so much stuff, you wouldn't believe.

And that's why they're magic.

"Stewy, stop drinking the rum," I said.

"But it's good!"

"Bleck! That stuff's nasty!"

"It's not too bad," Erica said.

"Oh, shut up, Grace! You have to say that for the sake of being Little Sparrow!"

"Aye!" she replied. "Now throw me another pixie stick."

"Here…"

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Thomas! Did that hit you?"

"I'm good…" he moaned. "Just my eye is all."

"Sorry."

A few more minutes lost in silent darkness.

"You know, you think Jack would let us out by now," Erica said. "Unless they're still trying to get past Paige." We all gave a soft laugh at this. Haha…

Suddenly, warm rays of the sun suddenly drenched the tiny rum cellar. The boat was moved! We jumped up excitedly, but the happiness in our expressions was drained at the site of Rebecca Barbossa standing over us.

"Or, perhaps the reason Jack hasn't let you out yet is because he's been captured," Rebecca said. We stared up at her in shock, but she just laughed softly. "Take them to the ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- EXPLOSION!!!

Lindsay! You blew up our experiment! Me? You helped! Nuh uh!

Please Review! Mr. Renzi! What do you mean 'E'?!


	19. Make it stop!

(A/N – Okay, After that Chem class, I could use a Study Hall… but no, I get Health. Blah. C'mon Jack… we get to listen to a CPR lecture today… wait. No. That's next week… GASP! Then what the freak?)

To Those Reviewers of Peanut Butter and Jelly…

x) Raina and Nayana - Purple toothpicks? YES!!! lol... Thanks for that funny review, and enjoy this chapter!

x) Choco Donut - Omg... It's ok! I'll get your email just fine, and I'll look for that other review lol. Mort, chill out, huh? haha... well, I'll read your real review in the email when I check it next, which should be today or tomorrow. Cya! Bye Mort!

.:: Hey! Who wants a Porsche? Me too… ::.

- A long time ago in a far away land lived this Elvin dude with long blonde hair. Then, Jack came with his rum fairy, tapped Orli on the tip of his elfish ear, and turned him into Will! Woot! Disclaimer…

-Mary had a little lamb and I got stuck with these guys: Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and the Meridian. Mine!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER NINETEEN: "Make it stop!!!"

- Lindsay's PoV (still) -

The five of us were hoisted out of rum pit quickly and bound at our wrists with rope. We were then connected with one long rope, one of the crewmen pulling us along in a line.

I sighed. How do I get myself into these things? I'm not even in my own time period! My parents are gonna kill me if Becca doesn't first, and that's if we even get back in time before the ruby goes up missing! Darn that two-week rule… I walked slowly and spotted our things by the tree. I lit up and looked back at the rest of my friends.

"Get the bags!" I whispered to them. They nodded, and Paige slipped the knife from Jack out of her dress and cut her ropes. We all watched her run and hide behind a plant near our things. She had cut the main rope, leaving Jessica and Thomas free, too. But Erica and I were still being pulled along here…

"Help us!" I whispered urgently as we headed for the rowboat. Thomas and Jessica ran over to the tree with Paige ripping the ropes from themselves, and the ducked away under the brush.

Erica threw me a look of total shock like 'They left us! Traitors!' Yeah, I know, Grace… me, too. The crewman turned around to put us in the rowboat, but he stopped when he saw it was just us two. Rebecca turned around, too, about to shoot someone.

"Find them!" she bellowed.

At this, Thomas, Stewy, and Paige leapt out from the big palm plant spraying silly string, throwing nitro snappers, and screaming! It sounded a lot like 'Jonah and the Whale,' and when Rebecca and her men where covered in silly string and screaming because they were being pelted with the nitro snappers, the three of them swung the book bags on their backs, and we ran into the palm tree grove.

"Great job, Stewy!" I yelled as we dodged the trees.

"Paige and Thomas are good at it, too!" she yelled from up ahead. "Let's see how good we are at running, though, before a celebration!"

Suddenly, gunfire broke out. A bullet whizzed passed Thomas's head and lodged into the tree next to him. We stared wide-eyed only a moment til the gunfire got heavier.

"Run faster!" Erica screamed. We ran to the other end of the palm grove covering our heads and screaming our bloody heads off (yes, I had to say 'bloody'... 'Good show, poppet!' 'Why thank you, Grace!' lol). Suddenly, I got an idea! The guns!

"Stewy! I'm coming in behind you!" I yelled. I ran behind her and started working my way through my bag.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

"Getting my gun!" I answered.

"Gun?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, Jane! What gun?" Paige asked.

"The ones Jack gave us in Port Royal! The ones from the smithy!" I said. Erica and Stewy's faces lit up with happiness, and we got our bags, took out the guns, and found a dead end at a giant rock.

"Oh no," Thomas said quietly. We spun around, and the gunfire was coming heavier still. We fell to the ground trying to hide ourselves in the sand. Stewy was screaming loud.

"Make it stop!!!" she bellowed.

"You make it stop!" I said.

"Yeah!" Erica said. "Better your butt than mine!"

Jessica gave Erica a look ('how could you say that?!'), but Erica just giggled, and it was left as a joke. Fine time to joke, Erica…

Then it stopped. We looked up out of the sand, and Rebecca and her men stood over us, guns pointed directly on us.

"Up!" she commanded. We stalked slowly to our feet, shaking the loose sand from us. Thomas got in front of us, sword out, and we stood right next to him.

"Get back there," he hissed.

"No way!" Erica said. "And let you have all the fun?"

"He's not cursed…" I said.

"Oh yeah…"

"None of us are…"

"WHAT?? When did this happen?!"

"Yesterday after we got captured and you escaped from the battle!"

"Fine time to tell me now, Lindsay…"

"It's Jane…"

"You know-"

_BANG!_

We jumped and faced Rebecca whose pistol was pointed to the sky smoking. She had that evil malicious grin across her face again, like always. That grin made me shiver… bleh…

"Your friends now know?" Rebecca asked.

"So what if they do?" I asked. "I was gonna tell them anyways!"

"I knew you would," she said. "And that's why I will withhold myself from disposing of you until I have each and everyone of you pirates that associate with Jack Sparrow!"

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you," Erica said. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. Not working… at all...

"Fine then," Rebecca said. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And you forget that Elizabeth isn't a pirate!" Paige said. "She's just married to the son of the guy our father tied to an anchor and left to drown!" With every word, Paige's voice got louder and stronger with rage until she was shouting. There was silence a few more moments.

"That's cannon, Paige," I said. "He was tied to a cannon."

Paige threw me a look ('shut up!').

"So?" Becca asked. "She's still talking with Sparrow. Mr. Turner has assisted in his escape numerous times, Mr. Gibbs and the other wench are his crew, and you three girls are the Littles-"

"Four," Erica said, motioning toward Paige. "You forgot Little Lily."

"So I have," she sneered. "Alright, four Littles who are presumably the daughters of Jack and his best mate, and then there's this lad here." She pointed her pistol at Thomas. I jumped in front of him.

"Don't you lay a hand on him!" I yelled, glaring evilly at her. "He's mine!" It suddenly registered when Jess, Erica, and Paige started giggling. Then Rebecca laughed. Oops…

"You have feelings for this boy, do you?" she laughed.

"No…" I said, trying to avoid her eyes. "He's just a buddy!"

Rebecca laughed and then tightened the grip on her pistol. I held my gun up to her as well. She laughed as her three men pulled out guns as well.

- Erica's PoV -

"It's four to one," she said. "You're odds aren't so good."

"Four to two," a voice said from behind me. "And I can take ye all single-handedly if ye like." I spun around. Jack! Rebecca's jaw hit the sand in disbelief.

"But I sent you back to my ship!" she raged.

"That'd be my ship," Jack said. "Now let them go or die."

"You know it's a bleedin' shame I can't kill you now," Rebecca said. "As for them, well, I can."

"But they're-"

"Not anymore, Jack," I said patting his arm. Jack's eyes widened.

"Accept defeat, Sparrow," Becca said. "Let me whisk you off to Isle de Muerta where I can properly dispose of these foul little children and you." Jack stared at her blankly, but then it looked like determination. Then he did something we never thought he'd do.

He threw his gun to the sand. He parted us five who gaped at him, and he walked up to one of the men who took his wrists behind his back. He winced in pain, and we ran forward.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

Rebecca laughed as the other two men took hold of the rest of us and crushed our wrists as we headed for the boat.

"It'd do you no good to fight," Becca said. Then she leaned in and whispered to me, "You'll die either way."

I was infuriated! Why did Jack just give up?! Maybe it was a plan… I'm sure that's it. It's part of some plan. At least I hope so.

- On the Black Pearl -

We were shoved up on deck and our wrists were released, but we still couldn't move since our hands were tied behind our backs now. Rebecca had the six of us in a line, and then began another long little show-off-y thing.

"I can't imagine how much fun we'll have when we reach Isle de Muerta at dawn," she said. "I'll get rid of all of the Littles, including my rat of a sister. You're a traitor, Lily," she said. "You could've brought down the infamous Jack Sparrow of the Caribbean in revenge if you had sided with me and father."

"Yeah, well when did father ever treat me like his daughter?" Paige asked. "Jack's been more of a father to me in a week than Barbossa in a million years! He's nothing like you or our father, which I'm very grateful for. I'd much rather be killed fighting with Jack than against him. You can call me and the Littles and these pirates whatever you want, threaten us, beat us, or kill us, but we'll always side with Jack - no one else."

Rebecca's jaw dropped in shock. Haha! That was excellent! Tell me she didn't deserve that one! It was really cool… Lindsay, Stewy, I looked passed Thomas and up at Jack who was still looking forward, now with a little more pride in his expression and his head a little higher.

"Well said!" Lindsay said with an enormous grin. "Well, Becca, ol' girl, what do ye got to say to that?" Rebecca closed her mouth and brought herself back to reality. She turned to Lindsay and sneered.

"All eleven of you die at dawn. For the exception of Jack, William, and Elizabeth, of course. To the brig with them!"

The big fat guys came up behind us shuffling us about down to the brig for the second time. Whoa… twice in three days I've been in the brig! I've been bad…

And what did Rebecca mean 'eleven?' Well, subtract three and you get eight. Lindsay, Jessica, Paige, Thomas, Anamaria, Gibbs, and myself… but that's only seven. Who's the other dead duck?

"Can I have a cell that doesn't leak?" Stewy asked. "Like, a dry one?"

Wish not fulfilled. Jessica got shoved into a nice wet cell with Lindsay, Paige, Thomas, and me. Jack got thrown in to one up a ways from us with Will and Elizabeth – aka the ducks that are spared until Becca goes back and kills them. Gibbs and Ana were in the cell between us and Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, and on the other side of the hall in the cell facing us was-

"Governor Swann?!" Lindsay whispered in amazement. We turned around and pressed our faces to the bars looking at him. Whoa…

"So you're the other dead duck!" I said. Paige elbowed me, and I bent over a bit.

"Where did you come from?" Jessica asked.

"They kidnapped him," Elizabeth said through her sobs. "Said we had to surrender if we wanted him to return home safely."

"And that's why I surrendered on the island," Jack said. "If I hadn't, she would kill him. But this is Barbossa's daughter, and Elizabeth called 'parley' on the ship to get him free."

"So he's safe?" I asked.

"Of course not," Will said. "She'll kill him hands down."

"So what is it now?" I asked.

"They kidnapped the Governor in hopes that we would surrender to save him," Thomas said. "Dirty buggers…"

"Well, then that means the Royal Navy should be coming!" Lindsay said. "Norrington will be here in no time!"

"But he doesn't know where we are!" Jessica said. "He won't find us in time!"

"We can only hope he does," Thomas said. "He's our only hope."

"Nice to know our lives are in the hands of Commodore James Norrington," Jack murmured just loud enough that we could hear it.

"Don't worry, Governor," I said. "No one's gonna die 'cept Becca, and then we can go back to Port Royal and we'll go back to normal life."

"Define normal," Jessica said with a laugh.

"True…" Lindsay said.

"Who are you?" Governor Swann asked us. "Please don't tell me that you're on the ship for-for that kind of-"

"Pleasurable company? Us?" Paige asked. We threw our heads back in laughter.

"No," Lindsay said. "We're the Littles." At the Governor's look of disbelief, Lindsay, Jessica, and I showed our necklaces to him.

"And who are they?" he asked.

"That's Thomas, ship boy," Jessica said.

"And this is Paige, also known as Lillian or Little Lily!" I said. "She's Rebecca's evil sister who wants to kill Jack, but she sided with him ages ago. She's psychic. And now, we're all in the brig of a ship talking to you!"

"The rumors were true," the Governor muttered. "Elizabeth and William were telling the truth about you three!"

"Aye, they were!" Jessica said. "Little Turner…"

"Little Sparrow…"

"And Little Swann. Please to meet ya, pops!" Lindsay said.

"Hey! That's what I call Jack!" I said. Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. The Governor was still staring at us in disbelief.

"This is remarkable," he said. "You three to be here and-"

"Believe it," I said. "Because unless Norrington gets here before our heads are cut off at Isle de Muerta, you're all as good as dead!"

"You need us," Lindsay said nodding her head slowly. "Believe me, you need us…" The Governor shook his head.

"It doesn't seem right… I'm to entrust my life in you three ghastly… pirates?" Governor Swann asked.

"Aye, we are pirates, and aye, you should trust us," Lindsay said.

"We're masters of torture as Rebecca likes to call us!" Stewy said.

"And that helps us…. How?" Governor Swann asked.

"Believe us, we can talk our way out of anything," Jessica said.

"Well, they can anyways…" I said.

"Especially if we're in the back of the police car annoying a hot cop," Lindsay said with a big smile.

"And let's not forget the partner in crime here," Jack said.

"Yeah, we better not forget him," Paige said.

"Speaking of which," I said, "how did you get from the ship to the island that fast?"

"I tipped the rowboat," Jack said with a wide grin. "Trick of Mad Mary I had to resort to using. Helpful little stunt, that is."

Jessica turned beat red with a huge grin, and then saluted Jack by tipping the front rim of her black hat that one of her brother's friends had left at her house, and then straightened it.

"So what's the plan of escape?" Lindsay asked, turning to Jack and Will.

"There isn't one," Will said, head low as he reached for Elizabeth's hand.

"No plan?" I asked, shocked by the answer. "But you always have a plan, Jack! Even if it is spur of the moment!"

"Not this time, luv," he said, sitting next to Will.

"Not one thing?" Jessica asked, her hands slipping down the bars.

Jack shook his head.

"This isn't the Jack Sparrow I know," Paige said. "You're always prepared! Everyone looks to you!"

"Come on, Jack! Something's gotta come to mind!" Jessica said.

"Nothin'," he replied. "Well, there might be something there…" He stood up, and our faces lit up. "But it's gonna take a while to work the details and a lot of rehearsal."

"Rehearsal? For what?" I asked. Confused looks went all around the eleven faces in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- (walks out of Health class with bulging eyes)

Don't say a word, Jack…

Please Review! Off to English with Mr. Reidman!


	20. You want a piece of this?

(A/N – "And so, if you read the story, you will do good on the quiz…" Yes, Mr. Reidman loves story quizzes… and cheesecake. "Who said cheesecake?" See what I mean?)

To those Reviewers of just peanut butter, whether it'd be creamy or chunky…

x) Raina and Nayana - Your gold fish sounds awesome! lol... Purple shiny toothpicks and toasters, too... your reviews always crack me up! Thanks for a humorous review, and enjoy the chapter!

.:: It'snowing in Connellsville! Woot! 2 hour delay!! ::.

- Ever see A Nightmare Before Christmas? I love it… Well, I don't own Jack Skellington or Jack Sparrow… ah well… disclaimer for the rest of the PotC peeps!

- _Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame - and puts your names to shame – cover up your face – you can't run the race – the pace is to fast – you just won't last! _LP!!! Oh wait, I own Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and the Meridian by the way. Now, back to Linkin Park!

-- Might be my last post before Christmas, so Merry Christmas to you all! Have a great holiday! --

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TWENTY: "You want a piece of this?!"

It's now the middle of the night, close to four. We got some shuteye (which was really good cuz we all needed it) for ten hours! I'm so happy… It's the most sleep I've gotten since yesterday!!! –Happiness!- Ok, enough of my joyous celebration of sleep, back to the story.

Like I said, four in the morning when I woke up with Stewy and Paige. Jack hadn't told us his plan yet, probably since he was still working out those hard details while murmuring about rum in his sleep (-glares at Jack-)… Then he starts his singing…

"Yo ho, ho yo! Really bad eggy rum and other… good… stuff… CHEESE! Aye, cheese…"

Jessica, Paige, and I laughed as hard as we could without waking anyone. Jack's murmurs turned back into soft snores, which we also laughed about.

"Did he do this in your time?" Paige asked. "When he was there last summer?"

"Not only this, but his feet almost killed us," I said. "You should've smelled those puppies!"

"Been there, done that," Paige said, shaking her head. "Awful stench…"

"I wonder what he's gonna have us do?" Jessica asked.

"Well, Mary, if it involves you, it'll be something ecstatic," Paige said.

Jessica smiled happily.

"Aye! It'll be crazy!"

"Hey, Paige, that was some speech you gave Rebecca about Jack," I said. "I've never seen anyone stand up for someone that well."

"You do it all the time…" Jessica said. "You're the peacemaker if anyone's fighting…"

"So? I'm helping someone out… It's what you're supposed to do," I said.

"Well there's something you and Paige are both good at," Stewy said. "I liked how you stood up for Jack, too… good job!"

"They're comin'! They're comin'! Duck!"

Jessica, Paige, and I slammed our stomachs to the wooden floor.

"Who's coming?!" Lindsay asked, shooting up from Thomas's shoulder. "What?!" We pulled Lindsay to the floor, and knocked Thomas over, too, waking him up. Then we looked up.

"They're… comin'…"

"Ugh… it's only Jack…" I said. "Nobody's coming…"

"What is it with him?" Lindsay asked. "Was he like this all last year?"

"Where have you been?" Jessica asked.

"I was swooning over Will last year!"

"Oh God…"

"Hey, shut up! You couldn't keep your hands off Jack!"

"I wanted the hat!"

- Two Hours Later -

"Now, we all know what to do?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but can't we have a different plan?" I asked, wringing my hands together anxiously.

"Yes, I wish there were another way," Elizabeth said. "Must it be this way?"

"We're going through with it," Will said. "No matter what happens, it's the only way out."

"If you insist," I said, sitting on the floor.

"Calm down, Grace, he'll be fine," Thomas said.

"Yeah," Paige said. "Jack is one pirate who knows what he's doing."

"But are you absolutely sure?" I asked for the millionth time. "What if it goes so wrong we can't fix it?"

"Ye know," Jack said. "If ye're the same pirate I dubbed Little Sparrow a year ago, ye should be just as ye were – ye can think like me… if something happens, no matter what it is, ye'll know what to do. Always a plan ready for anything - even if the worst should happen."

I nodded. Wow. I was like, the leader if anything happened.

"Hey Will?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"You're still second in charge, right?"

"Aye, but ye'll get me ship," Jack said.

Everyone looked at me. I get to inherit the Black Pearl?? Cool…

"Shh… here they come…" Gibbs said.

- Isle de Muerta -

"You there! Secure Mr. Swann and make sure the others are as well!" Rebecca yelled, jumping out of her rowboat as we entered the cave. Then she turned to the four of us who were in the boat with her. "You, there."

She pointed up to the mountain of gold where the cursed gold of Cortez sat silent but deadly. The lid was slightly askew, shining the golden medallions' reflection to the cave wall. We were tugged out of the boat, and I turned to get a glimpse of Jack and the others. I only saw the boat with Thomas, Gibbs, the Governor, and Ana; Jack, Will, and Elizabeth must not have entered the cave yet.

"The end is near, oh the end…" Lindsay moaned as we walked slowly to the foot of the golden mound. Paige, Stewy, and I giggled, but Rebecca whipped around.

"Good joke, girls?" she asked. "Care to share it?"

"No thanks," Paige said.

"Oh, let me tell it!" Jessica said. "There once was this duck."

Silence.

"Yes?" Rebecca asked. "Continue."

"That was the joke," Jessica said still beaming up at her. The four of us burst into laughter.

"Good one, Mary!" Lindsay said. "Oh, did you here the one about the yak?"

"No, how does it go?"

"There once was this yak."

Silence. Laughter.

"That's hilarious!" I said. "There's one something like that about a-"

"Shut up!" Rebecca said. "There is nothing funny here for you. Just me."

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Paige whined.

"Yeah, really…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Psh…"

We walked right up to the cursed chest of gold and looked into it with big eyes. There it was. The answer. Why couldn't we just sneak one each and save Jack's butt? It's a lot more logical, easier, and other stuff! Why? I dunno… the mind of Jack is complicated from this angle of thinking… Oh wait, we do take some gold and become immortal again! I think we do at one point, anyways…

Rebecca spun us around to face her crew who were yelling and jeering, growling and cursing at us. I felt myself start to shake, then froze up when I saw a particularly large guy part the crowd with Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. Their eyes were on us as they lined up front with the other four. I met Jack's eyes; he nodded slowly as I swallowed hard and shook more. It didn't have to be this way.

"We have triumphed!" Rebecca yelled to her crew who cheered loudly.

"Not yet…" Lindsay muttered from my right side. I looked back down at Jack, my stomach all knotted up and getting worse. My shaking was visible now as a few of the crewmen were pointing at me.

"Our battle was successful, killing every soul on the Meridian except these special eleven survivors," she said, motioning to us. "Three of whom which will be unharmed, the other eight…"

She trailed off as the crew cheered again. My eyes were darting everywhere. Lindsay was side glancing at me whispering to stop shaking like I had Parkinson's disease, and I forced myself to stop. Well, Jack wants this to happen, so it's gotta work out somehow in his favor, right?

"And so," Rebecca boomed over the vast cave, "to get the justice my father deserves, we have attained Captain Jack Sparrow and his loyal ten – four of whom are the Littles, apparently no longer a rumor."

She motioned towards us, and gasps escaped a lot of the men there. Paige and Lindsay each gave a curtsy, but Rebecca stared her them down.

"What? Is it a crime to be more famous than you?" Lindsay asked. "That's right! We're the Littles! Turner, Swann, Sparrow, and Lily!" she said, going down the line.

"Shut up," Rebecca snapped.

"Why? And let you take all the glory? I'm living my life to the fullest! And you can't stop me!"

Rebecca pulled out the knife and pointed at her, revelry obviously taking place in her head.

"Go ahead, punk! Stab me! Let's go!" Lindsay said.

"That's not the plan…" Paige muttered from my other side. "Shut her up, Grace!"

I kicked Lindsay in the chin, and she stood next to me without a sound.

"Apologies," Lindsay said. "You may continue with your death ritual now."

And she did. Shouts from her crew every few lines, and still more knots in my stomach from looking at Jack and the others. But I had to show backbone. It wouldn't be at all like a pirate to go against Captain's orders or even back down period – especially if you're Little Sparrow or the captain's your second father. Or both. Both is what I got stuck with. Joy. I can't be a coward - the only thing I'm good at. I thought people always taught you to work _with_ your talents?

"And now, we bring Jack Sparrow to his knees with the death of his beloved friends and assumed family." She looked at Paige and me; then it dawned on me that Paige was something of a daughter to Jack, too, therefore I had a second sister. I dunno. Assumptions of mine never turn out, so why start now?

Rebecca walked passed Lindsay and Stewy and up to Paige.

"Here they be. About to leave behind everything. Their pasts and futures."

They crew laughed. Ah, a time travel play on words… ah ha… oh boy, I didn't get it. The others down front nodded with weak smiles, especially Jack and Will. They looked up once again. Will nodded this time.

"Any last words?" Rebecca asked, knife to Paige's throat.

Hey! That's it! That's what we've been waiting for!

We nodded. I gathered up what little courage I had and got read for my line.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Stewy yelled.

"Pirates of all ages!" Lindsay bellowed.

"The Littles proudly present to you- (that's me!)"

"The greatest show you'll ever see- (that's Paige!)"

"The Disappearing Pirates!" the four of us boomed. We smiled really big and looked down at the crowd. Rebecca and the other pirates did, too, only to see that all seven of their other captives were gone. Vamoose. Not there.

"Find them!" Becca yelled in outrage.

She ran down the mound of treasure rushing around, and the four of us turned to the chest of cursed medallions. Then, Will popped up from the other side of the chest about scaring us half to death.

"Take one," he said. "Take one now!"

We obeyed, and Will drew his sword, cut the ropes that bound our hands, and slid down the treasure slope readying himself for the battle we knew was inevitable. Lindsay, Jessica, and I slipped our medallions in one of the many pockets in our boyz pants, and Paige, the small pouch on her side.

"Let's hope it gets good from here," I said.

"For better or worse," Stewy said.

"Jess, that's a freaking wedding vowel!" Lindsay said.

"How would you know?!" Jess asked.

"I've been to weddings!"

"Oh…"

"Score another for Super Stupid Stewy…"

_WHAP!_

"Hey, Stewy, watch it…" Lindsay said after Jessica slapped her upside the head.

"Come on!" Paige said. "We've got a plan to carry out!"

All twisted inside, I nodded, trying to hide my worry from everyone. How characteristic is worry to a pirate? I mean, c'mon, Little Sparrow, pull yerself together! Oh no… I'm even starting to sound like Jack in my own head! How long would it take for this to happen? It was gonna happen eventually…

We slid down into the massacre that was taking place, and we dodged our way through it all. We reached the nearest rowboat and got in.

"Wait!"

We spun around, and there was Gibbs, Governor Swann, and Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're getting father out of here," Elizabeth said. "Stay and fight. You took medallions, right?"

"Yeah…" Lindsay said.

"Oh, good. Now please let us take this boat."

We nodded and got out, letting the three of them get in. Gibbs took the boat and shoved it into the water, and they began to row out of the cave.

"Now!" Elizabeth mouthed to us.

Lindsay, Jessica, and I took a deep breath as Paige slipped back into the crowd.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING!!!" we bellowed. Heads turned, and Rebecca who was not that far from us, whipped around just as we ducked away from sight.

"Get them! Bring them back!" Becca said. "You! Gather up all the others you can find that haven't escaped yet! This isn't over!"

We slid along the cave wall and into a hidden cove where Paige was. She was just finishing with our special weapons when we got there.

"Almost done?" Stewy asked, taking her can of silly string.

"Yeah, those are done…" Paige said, "But I need one more minute on these…"

We dropped our silly string and helped her finish with our top secret weapon – honey filled balloons. Hehe… then there's those feathers and nitro snappers, and let's not forget the stink bombs!

"Done!" Paige said.

We loaded up, and ran out amongst the men leaving the cave, dropping stink bombs nearby. After that, we climbed up to the higher area in the cave. Now there's only Will, Jack, Thomas, Ana, and us left in the cave. Eight good guys vs. Rebecca, her monkey, and three other terds.

"Hey! Bub!" Lindsay shouted.

The two dumb oafs looked up from below us, and we scored with the honey balloons and feathers. Then we landed huge rocks on their heads, and score one for the Littles! We exchanged high fives, and then rolled to our feet ready to rid ourselves of the final idiot crewman. And he was huge.

"Should we make him a chicken costume, too?" Jessica asked.

"No way!" I said. "We'll run out of feathers!"

"I've got an idea!" Paige said.

"Light bulb!" Stewy yelled. "You have a light bulb!"

Disregarding Jessica's remark, Paige dropped her self off the high ledge we were on and landed next to the chickens we made, and then she screamed at the top of her lungs. The big guy turned his head and stampeded after her, leaving Ana whose throat he was about to slit. Our faces lit up in excitement when we saw Jack creep out of the shadows and pull Ana back in with him, but he held a finger to his mouth as not to give him away, and he was fast and discreet.

"You want a piece of this?!" Paige yelled as the guy approached her. I glared at Lindsay. She shrugged her shoulders with a guilty smile; yes, that's a line she uses constantly. And so, we return to the action.

The big lug lifted his giant fist in a howl of fury, and swung; Paige fell to the rocky cave floor on her stomach, and it missed her by inches. I let out a weak squeal, but I covered my mouth a bit too late. He saw us.

"Nice, Grace!" Lindsay said, jumping up. The guy started climbing after us, and we ran up higher. I looked around the cave as I ran, Rebecca was fighting to get hold of Will again as he wouldn't let her win that easily. I tripped; Lindsay and Stewy picked me up, and there it was – dead end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- "Tomorrow bring in the party gear, seeing as tomorrow's Friday…"

I love this guy! PARTY!!! Here that, Jack? Woot!

Please Review! We'll save you some party stuffs! To the French room!


	21. You didn't!

(A/N – Bonjour mes amis! Welcome to French class! We're making crepes today! Cetait delicieux! Plenty to go around! Try one! It's just a sugary pancake with strawberry jelly or chocolate (w/ powdered sugar)! Cya at the bottom! Just don't hate me when you're done, k?)

The Reviewers!!!

x) Raina and Nayana - Yeah! Sure you're invited! Bring in the Krispy Kremes and Ham! PAR-TAY!!!

x) rainaisbetterthanyou! - Haha! Nice long Christmas list in a sentence! I love your randomness lol... Hope you had a good holiday! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this one!

x) Choco Donut - Yay! I haven't talked to you in forever!! Hi Mort! -big grin- So glad you like the last few chapters, and now I must regret to inform you that you won't be happy with me for the next few chapters -takes cover behind Jack- Please believe me that I HAD TO DO IT!!! lol... I had a great Christmas, thanks! Hope you got my card all right! I got Secret Window on DVD!!! lol... -even bigger grin while bouncing in computer chair- Well, I'll leave you here. I hope you won't hate me, but the faster you review, the faster I post! Ta!

.:: Sort of a new character this chapter lol… Just wait and see. ::.

- Did Disney have that yard sale yet? No? CRAP!!! Uh… I mean, disclaimer!

- Doot do do do do… Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes, Shminky,and the Meridian are mine! Copyrighted!

**-- I warned you. Next few chapters may be possible tear-jerkers. --**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: "You didn't!"

We pressed ourselves against the cave wall as Dumbo Hugungo came down on us; giant fists the size of my head probably, grunting like a silent beast. Lindsay, Jess, and I moved away from the wall a bit; maybe we can try this talking-our-way-out-of-trouble thing again?

"Back off!" Jessica yelled.

The pirate yelled louder, and we were shaking.

"Oh, what a shminky you got us into this time, Erica!" Lindsay said.

"Me?!"

"Yeah you! You-"

We stopped as the giant pirate walked slowly up to us, a mix of emotions in his face. We swallowed hard, I closed my eyes, but nothing came but a gruff voice.

"Shminky?" the pirate asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, let's go with that," I whispered feebly. The pirate's face melted into a smile, and he came towards us, and we screamed.

"Shminky," he said, pulling us into a hug. Ok, that was the last thing I expected out of him! Boy, Lindsay's new word can work wonders…

"Gleeglespaw?" Jessica asked. The giant pirate turned towards Jessica and growled low, arms raised in a choke hole the size of her neck.

"Jonah and the Whale!" I said, trying to save her. But he only made his way towards me now.

"No! Shminky!" Lindsay said. I opened my eyes. He was still over me, and then he stood upright again and turned to Lindsay. He pointed to himself again. Wait…

"Shminky?" he asked again, now pointing to Lindsay.

"Didn't we already do this?" I whispered to Lindsay. But she wasn't listening to me, so she just kept talking to the pirate.

"No," Lindsay said. "Jane. Jane." She pointed to herself, and the pirate looked confused.

"Jane, Tarzan!" I said, now pointing at the pirate. Stewy elbowed me, and Lindsay continued with her pointing.

"Jane, Shminky. Shminky, Jane," she said.

"Jane…" the pirate said softly. Then, he bent down and picked her up, swung Lindsay over his shoulder, and walked down the ledge.

"HELP!!!" Lindsay screamed.

"You did it yourself!" I yelled. Jessica and I jumped down off the high ledge and landed at the feet of Paige and Thomas who helped us up.

"What the hell is a shminky?" Thomas asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not good," Paige said. "Come on! We gotta get Bloody Jane!"

So, we started to run off in the direction the pirate took Lindsay, but there was Rebecca still fighting Will off. She spotted us, and threw Will to the ground. Will slipped into the darkness, leaving only Paige, Jess, Thomas, and I with her.

"JACK!!!" Stewy yelled. I covered her mouth as Rebecca walked up to us.

"Yes, yell a bit louder so I can find him," she said. "Please."

- Lindsay's PoV -

"For the love of rum, would you put – me – DOWN?!" I yelled, pounding on the pirate's massive shoulder he had swung me over.

"Shminky…" he said again calmly.

"Look, you're a pirate, I'm a pirate. Can't we reach a compromise through parley or whatever?" I asked.

No good. He carried me into the shadows of one of the many tunnels and that, and before I knew it, I was dropped right onto a million sharp rocks on my butt!

"Ow!!!" I yelled. "You loser!"

I stood up brushing off my boyz pants that now had a huge rip in the right knee, and then I turned my head and saw two figures next to me.

"Jane, is that you, luv?"

"Jack?" I asked. "Yeah, it's me… who's that?"

I took a flashlight out of my pocket and shown it on the other figure.

"Anamaria!" I said.

I kneeled next to Jack who had her propped up in his arms carefully looking at her blankly as if in disbelief, and I shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"She'll be ok, right?" I asked.

"Surely," Jack said. "We just gotta revive her."

At that exact same moment, Anamaria sat up slowly in Jack's arms clutching her head, and then her eyes opened while she was facing Jack. She seemed a bit surprised at her position, and Jack helped her stand.

"You all right?" I asked her.

"Fine…" she said, standing straight.

Then, we heard a really loud scream. That's definitely Erica and Stewy, the big mouths…

"Sounds like Grace and Mary have things under control," Jack said, looking toward the screams.

"Yeah," I said, sarcastically. "Sure… we gotta help them! Where's Will?"

"Search me," Jack said. "Stay here and hide with Ana and… err… yer friend," he said, eyeing the giant pirate.

"Oh, Shminky!" I said.

"Aye… well, I've got a plan to carry out, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait!" I said, grabbing his arm as he started to walk pass me. "You can't just go out there and… and… there's gotta be another way!"

"Do ye have any suggestions?"

"Well, no…"

"Then let me through."

"Jack!"

He sighed, and I got him to talk.

"The only other way would be to get hold of the ruby because regardless if ye're dead or alive, at any moment, Rebecca could whip out that ruby and go back, and then what?"

"What if one of us got it, though?" I asked desperately. "What if one of us Littles managed to swipe it from her? Like a pirate would?"

Jack stared at me sadly for what seemed forever, but then he straightened up. Ha! I'm getting somewhere!

"Alright, I'll make ye a bargain," Jack said. "If one of ye can get that ruby without her knowing what ye're up to in five minutes, I won't go out there."

"And if we can't?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"I'm going out."

I thought the whole thing over. I hope the others understand…

"Do we have an accord?" Jack asked me, hand extended.

Oh, so much running through my head so fast… the others will probably kill me if I don't get that ruby since there's no way I could tell them safely without Becca knowing, Jack's life being on the line, oh, but I had to do it if it meant saving Jack. I had to. I'm a pirate. No one lets me forget that one anymore…

"We have an accord," I said quietly, shaking Jack's hand.

"Good," he said, letting go. "Five minutes."

"Right," I said, turning to go out there. "Five minutes. Come on, Shminky; I'll need your help."

"Shminky?" he asked.

"Yeah, you," I said. "Let's get out there."

I ran up the path with Shminky behind me, then once I got out into the open part of the cave, I saw Rebecca leaning over Erica, Jess, Paige, and shwoo… Thomas. The two chicken pirates were still out, and I jumped down into the water and rocks.

"Hey, Becca!"

They all looked my way; Stewy and Erica in relief and mixed horror, Rebecca quite pleased.

"Oh, Little Swann…" Rebecca said. "Join us, would you?"

"No," I said.

"Why not?" she asked. "Too good for your friends not to be killed with them? Awfully selfish of you, don't you think?"

Ooo, my anger level was about to boil over. I heaved more and more with anger, my eyes trying to kill Rebecca, but my eyes would do nothing to help. This called for my sword. I pulled it from my side, but Rebecca just laughed.

"You against me, deary, isn't going to happen."

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

I ran at her full force, shouts from my friends to stop and what do I think I'm doing, but they don't know my deal with Jack is a life or death one. That ruby has to be in my hands in less than five minutes, or we're all good as gone.

I pounced on her, threw my sword off to where Paige picked it up as they watched me battle her tooth and nail, fighting like crazy.

"Go Bloody Jane! Go!" I heard Stewy yell. I smiled to myself and started digging through her pockets, but not coming up with the ruby. I had to hold her down or else.

"Help me hold her down!" I called to them.

Stewy, Erica, Paige, and Thomas came over and each grabbed a limb, but she kept thrashing and wouldn't stop. She eventually shook them all off but Paige, but even that was no good.

"Get OFF!!!"

Becca threw us both into a pile with the others bruised and battered, and she got to her feet making water fly off herself, whipping out her gun, and walking right up to us.

"That is it! You little miscreants are going to pay!" she raged.

"Like we've never heard that before…" Erica said.

- Erica's PoV -

Rebecca immediately rounded me, and then I cursed myself mentally for never listening to my mom – I really need to learn to shut my mouth more often. It got me into a situation last summer with three pirates, a situation this summer in the Caribbean (ok, that was Stewy's and Lindsay's fault… they wanted the adventure, but this is really cool aside from the whole life/death thing right now.), the rum cellar, and now this.

She didn't say a word, just raised her pistol and shot me.

"Grace!" I heard Paige yell.

It got black for two seconds, and then I stood up. Rebecca's jaw was again dropped, and I smiled.

"Like I said before, promises, promises…"

At that, her face got all scrunched up with anger, she dug into her coat pocket, and there was the ruby. All five of us gasped.

"No, no…" Lindsay said.

"Oh, why? Afraid of defeat and losing everything?" Rebecca asked. "I think it's time for you all to say goodbye, eh?"

Then, Lindsay ran behind Rebecca and started shouting.

"I'm not cursed!" Lindsay yelled. "Just shoot me!"

"Lindsay! Shut up!" Stewy yelled.

"I'm not cursed! Kill me! Kill me, Becca Barbossa!"

"Lindsay!" I yelled.

My eyes grew into the size of softballs when Rebecca pointed the gun at her. Even though I knew Lindsay was fine since she really was cursed like the rest of us, I was screaming because Jack was racing to push her out of the way.

_BANG!!!_

He spun Lindsay to the ground and the bullet hit him right in the chest, followed by another two.

"JACK!!!!" I bellowed.

"NO!" Rebecca screamed, realizing what she had done, dropping the pistol from her hands.

The four of us took off for Jack who was crumpling to the ground, and Thomas hit Rebecca in the back of the head hard with a rock knocking her out.

"Jack! Jack!" I yelled, jumping over rocks and running through puddles. Lindsay screamed when she saw what had happened, and the four of us dropped to our knees yelling Jack's name, myself already starting to cry a river.

We were all around him; Thomas was on one knee. Paige and I fell to his left with Lindsay and Jessica on the other side. I cried even more when I saw the three crimson holes spill over onto his shirt slowly, but he was dying much faster, and I knew it.

"Why did you do it?!" I yelled. "You didn't have to do it! You didn't! You didn't! You didn't!" I put my head down, but he nodded.

"I did," he said.

"Why?!" Lindsay asked spilling her tears like Paige, Stewy and me. "It would've been fine!"

"She can't go back and kill me now," Jack coughed. "It's better this way."

"Better?!" Paige shouted. "How is this better?!"

"I'd rather now knowin' ye than two years before not," he said, touching Paige's cheek lightly. "if I hadn't, I could never see Lily again or have you three to remember."

I cried with every word he spoke, feeling the most hurt I had ever endured thus far in my life. I couldn't help but to want it to just be me and him, but I couldn't be so harsh to my friends. They love him, too.

"Oh, this stupid plan!" Jessica roared. "You didn't have to die in the end, Jack! We told you that in the beginning!"

"I did," he said.

"Don't say that," Lindsay told him.

"I did," he repeated. "I had to stop her, and this was the only way. And if I didn't, we'd all be dead."

"Better than just you!" Paige said, wiping her eyes and snuffling.

"No," he said.

A few moments passed in silence from Jack as the four of us continued to ball our eyes out uncontrollably. There was no help and that ripped our hearts out… none at all. I wanted to lie down beside him and die with him, and I did; I laid my cheek on his chest listening to his staggered breath syncopate with mine.

"Ye remember what I told ye bout the Pearl, Gracey?" Jack asked me. I looked up from his shirt still crying. "It's yours."

"But I don't want it!" I said. "You're the only captain of the Black Pearl! That's why they call you Captain Jack Sparrow…"

I slipped back to crying into his shirt.

"That which I am no more," he said.

"Don't say that!" Lindsay said. "Don't think like that!"

"You can't go… you just can't…" Stewy cried.

"Here now, stop the cryin'…" Jack said. "Show a backbone and honor the code. Ye're pirates now. Pirates don't cry."

"Maybe we don't want to be pirates!" I yelled.

"Not without you…" Paige said.

"And how can you tell us to just forget about you with that damned code? It's guidelines! They should be burned! Screw the freaking code!" Lindsay said.

Jessica shook her head in agreement.

"Jack, please don't leave us," I begged. "Please… you can't…"

"Ye'll always be Little Sparrow," he said to me. "Nothing can change that. Nothing can stop ye. Or any of ye for that matter. Ye'll make it. Ye're pirates."

I just lay there still. Somebody help him, please…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- GASP! Suspense…

Delicious crepes! Now, we get to go to… dun dun dun… ALGEBRA!!!

Please review! CRAP!!! Not another test! Jack! Time to cram again!!


	22. Happy Kwanzaa!

(A/N – Okay, this really bites the big one! When did she even tell about this dumb test?!?!?!? Lindsay! You're smart! Help me! Oh wait… never mind… test time. Cya at the bottom after the test… wish me luck, and be quiet if you don't want Mrs. Winslow to get mad.)

Oh my gosh! Reviewers!

x) Lauren - Do not fret! But believe me when I say I had to! I'll look for you're update and I swear that you're psychic!! lol... i read the beginning of the review like 'How did she know?!' lol... Well, enjoy this one even though it's a tear-jerker as well. Thanks for reviewing!!

x) Raina and Nayana - Krispy kremes, Skittles, and M&Ms!!! Yay! But Mr. Reidman doesn't give Studay Parties... he give PARTIES!!! lol. But if the principal walks in, we must sit and pretend we are reading amongst the ballons and steamers with food smeared all over our faces! lol. Yay, dots! ... ... ... just for you! haha... thanks for reviewing and enjoy this sad but funny chapter!

.:: Somebody help me!!! My door is on fire! lol… ::.

- It is my sad duty to inform you people that I've got another disclaimer here…

- Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and the Meridian… no touchy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: "Happy Kwanzaa!"

But no help came. Within a minute, Jack's breathing slowed, and I was no longer rising and falling with his chest. I pressed my ear against his chest and listened the moment he stopped moving – no heartbeat. I sat up.

Tears.

Pain.

Paige hugged me, and I let loose the waterworks full blown. We separated as I looked on at him lying so limp and cold there. Then the memories started to penetrate the walls of my mind slowly, mercilessly…

"_Okay," Lindsay said, "tell us the truth. Who are you?"  
_"_Captain Jack Sparrow," he said putting his foot on the coffee table beside me. He looked up, as if trying to be heroic, his arm across his chest._

…

"_So, where's ye' rum?" he asked rubbing his hands together in eagerness.  
"Uh, we don't have any," I said.  
_"_What?! No rum?! "  
_"_Nope. Orange juice," Lindsay said, slamming the glass down on the table._

…

"_Don't attack the squirrel!" I said.  
_"_Why?" he asked.  
__"Well, uh... he has help! See? You're outnumbered!" I said motioning to the rocky toucan and seahorse beside the squirrel. Jack's eyes widened.  
"You're right, luv!" he said._

_…_

"_Revenge!" Jack screamed as some management members came out. We held Jack closer to the wall when the manager spoke.  
"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said.  
"Revenge!" Jack yelled at the manager.  
"Please, if you'll just step outside – "  
"REVENGE!!!" Jack bellowed._

_…_

"_What did you have for breakfast, mate?" Will asked her.  
"Nothing yet!" Jessica replied enthusiastically. "But I was thinking of having some Cap'n Crunch..."  
"Who be this Cap'n Crunch?" Jack asked as he pinned Lindsay to the bed, and pointed his gun at her face. "Relative of Hook's? Relative of mine? Maybe all three of us are cousins..."_

…

_I settled everyone and explained what a pizza was to Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.  
"I want rum on mine," Jack said.  
"Rum isn't a pizza topping..." I said.  
"Well, why not?"  
"The Italians didn't want it that way!"  
"Damn Italians..."_

…

_"You've got no sense of adventure," Elizabeth said as we left the roller coaster. "OR a strong stomach_ _by the looks of it..."  
"I'm a pirate. Perfect sense of adventure and really strong stomach, thank you," Jack said. Elizabeth smiled evilly.  
"Oh really?" she asked. Elizabeth hit Jack in the stomach, and he went running for the garbage can next to the Dippin' Dots cart.  
"Pirate... yeah, right..." she said._

…

_"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" Jack yelled. I looked up and saw Jack jumping on the end of the bed, clashing a pair of cymbals as loud as he could.  
_"_What are you doing?!" I screamed over the cymbals.  
"Whatever I want!" Jack yelled back as he continued jumping.  
"He's a dinosaur!" Will said, coming form the kitchen.  
_"_Thank ye', Will!" Jack said. "Now, give me that rum!" Will handed Jack a bottle, and Jack began chugging it straight. As rum spilled on the blanket beside me, my friends came running up to the end of the bed and pulled the comforter out from underneath Jack. He came crashing down next to me, cymbals and all.  
"You ok?" I asked him.  
"More... rum!" Jack said drunkenly, shaking the bottle lightly in the air. _

…

"_Straighten up, Jack," I said. "This is Chester! Chester Bennington! He's great and he is so good-looking..."  
"Oh, yes..." Jack said sarcastically. "Mr. Chester Norrington is so wonderful! Let's give him a bloody cookie!" Jack said.  
"It's Bennington, not Norrington..." Lindsay said. Jack's eyes widened.  
"NORRINGTON?!" he shouted. "Norrington is in there?!"  
"No! No!" Jessica said. "It's not Norrington!" We tried to quiet Jack and calm him down. His rage about Norrington wasn't going away, though.  
"I'll kill him!" Jack said.  
"Jack, calm down!" Elizabeth said. Jack drew his sword.  
"C'mon... I'll take him down with one hit! He's a bigger welp than Will!"_

…

"_Come on down!" we heard a cop yell up to us.  
"We can't!" I yelled down to them. "Jack Stupid – "  
"CAPTAIN," Jack said, correcting me. I sighed.  
"Fine! CAPTAIN Jack Stupid got stuck, and –"  
"Who ye' callin' stupid, missy?" asked Jack._

…

"_And now it's my turn," Jack said, taking something from his hair. We saw him pull out what looked like a large wooden tooth. He took Will's knife and carved in it as well. We watched him fasten it onto a black string, and he gave it to me (freaking out at the moment...). I looked up, sorta speechless... ok, totally speechless.  
"Why me? I don't even act like you!" I said. It made no sense...  
"Because ye've earned me trust," Jack said._

…

_I lay in the pile of all my stuff coughing, and a hand plunged down to me to help me up, and I took it. When I got up, I found out that that hand wasn't Lindsay's, Jessica's, or Will's, but Jack's. I smiled immediately, and I couldn't help but hug him as Jessica had Will.  
_"_What's the occasion?" Jack said as I let go.  
_"_You're back!"_

…

_Lindsay and I opened the glass door. There was a breeze blowing the drapes around us, and Lindsay and Jessica ran outside. Jack, who was carrying the bags Will had abandoned, was stuck and couldn't get through the door.  
_"_Suck it in, Jack!" I said, pushing him.  
_"_There's no suckin' happenin'!" _

…

_"That can is empty..." I said. Jessica shook it and sprayed.  
__"It can't be empty..." she said, hitting the bottom. With one more hit on the bottom of the can, blue silly string came flying out of the can and onto Jack. He looked at her. Jessica smiled really big.  
__"Hi Jack..." she said nervously.  
__"Hello, Mary," Jack replied  
__"That's a good look for you, Jack," Elizabeth said.  
__"Thanks, but I like me old look if ye don't mind."_

…

"_What did she eat that was pure sugar?"  
__"Captain Crunch, Will!" Jess said.  
__"Wait... I think I might know 'im!" Jack said. "Weren't we related?"_

…

"_Alright, alright... give me yer watch." Jack commanded.  
__"No way! It's mine!" I yelled.  
__"Grace, now..."  
__"Forget you..."  
__"Don't make me shoot ye..."  
__"I can't die..."  
__"Black Grace! Give me that watch!"  
__"No! It's mine! When you gonna understand that?!"  
__"You're doing so good, Jack..." Lindsay laughed._

…

"_It's four to one," Rebecca said. "You're odds aren't so good."  
_"_Four to two," a voice said from behind me. "And I can take ye all single-handedly if ye like." I spun around. Jack! Rebecca's jaw hit the sand in disbelief.  
_"_But I sent you back to my ship!" she raged.  
_"_That'd be my ship," Jack said. "Now let them go or die."_

…

_Jack hadn't told us his plan yet, probably since he was still working out those hard details while murmuring about rum in his sleep... Then he starts his singing...  
__"Yo ho, ho yo! Really bad eggy rum and other... good... stuff... CHEESE! Aye, cheese..."_

…

_"What if it goes so wrong we can't fix it?"  
__"Ye know," Jack said. "If ye're the same pirate I dubbed Little Sparrow a year ago, ye should be just as ye were – ye can think like me... if something happens, no matter what it is, ye'll know what to do. Always a plan ready for anything - even if the worst should happen…"_

Those words rang in my head painfully.

"The worst did happen!" I bellowed aloud suddenly. "THE WORST HAPPENED!!!"

No one asked questions about my sudden outburst to yell at Jack's body, but Lindsay and Jess came over beside us and hugged me tightly, and we started crying again. I looked at Jack so torn up. I hated myself.

Then I heard something move, and we looked to see Rebecca trying to stand. Then my eyes widened, and I looked down at Jack.

Hate…

_"Ye'll always be Little Sparrow…"_

"I know that," I whispered. "Always…"

_"Nothing can stop ye…" _

"Nothing," I said, eyes widening in realization finally. Suddenly, it all registered. Everything made sense.

"Not even Barbossa's daughter…" I said.

"What?" Lindsay asked, looking up at me.

"What did you say?" Stewy sniffed.

I stood up away from my friends and bent over to pick up Jack's sword that lay a few feet from him.

_BANG!!! _

_"JACK!!!" _

He had dropped it when he pushed Lindsay out of the way. I bent over with tears still streaming from my eyes, shaking from crying so hard and full of all the rage, and I took his sword in my hands gently.

"Grace?" Paige whispered. "What are you doing?"

I just stared forward with my eyes still wide.

"_Ye're pirates..."_

"Aye…" I said as if I were hypnotized. "I am."

"Erica, what are you saying?" Lindsay asked.

I turned to them slowly.

"We're pirates," I said. "We're the Littles… and we've got an evil daughter of Barbossa to massacre."

Lindsay, Stewy, and Paige looked at me for a moment as if they weren't getting this at all, like they didn't get the message that I was so upset I wanted to murder that evil thing struggling to stand, but then Lindsay nodded and gave me a smile. I had reached her.

"We're pirates," she said, patting me on the back.

I gave a faint smile knowing I could always count on her. She knew what to do from there on. Then, I moved away and stepped in front of them watching Rebecca finally get her legs back as she stood tall.

"Hey Becca!" I yelled.

She looked up slowly with a look of utmost hate. I walked up to her slowly.

"You may have killed Jack and can't save your father now, but why not get your kicks and take out the Littles. I mean, you killed the best pirate there ever was; surely you could take out four twenty-first century American teenagers."

"It'd be a foolish thing to fight you," she said, throwing her long curls behind her.

"Well, what can I say? When you're right, you're right," I said. "It would be pretty dumb, stupid, pointless, and foolish - as you like to put it – to fight us."

"Big talk for a little girl," she said. "You only speak so bravely because you hold the immortality curse like the rest of your little friends."

"I could beat you with or without it," I said, scowling up at her (Man! I really need to learn to watch my mouth…).

"Could you, now?"

"Yeah! Hands down, Becky!"

Just to prove it to her (and to myself) how gutsy I was being now, I trudged right up to the chest of medallions.

"Mary! Paige! Jane! Get up here!" I yelled.

They gave each other looks of cluelessness and started towards me leaving Thomas to slip away into the shadows (just like everyone seems to love to do suddenly… where the hell was Will when we needed him?!). They walked up to me slowly.

"Uh… Erica?" Lindsay asked. "Might I ask what exactly is your warped mind thinking?!" she whispered near hysterics.

"Give me your medallions," I said. "We're lifting the curse."

"Grace, you won't make it," Paige said.

"I don't need to be immortal to get even," I said. "I really don't care what happens anymore."

I threw my medallion down and walked down off the golden treasures without looking up at my friends. I don't care anymore. Jack's gone. I meant what I said… I think…

"There," I said. "Curse gone. Now you gonna fight me?"

"You're making a big mistake," Becca told me, looking her sword over.

"Oh, my dear friend, you already made yours…" I said.

I held up Jack's sword in front of me and again seemed to fall into a state of hypnosis as the moonlight gleamed across it.

"Sorry for your loss," Rebecca said sarcastically watching me stare at the sword. I glared up at her, my entire face scrunched up in pure hatred, anger, disgust…

_"Nothing can stop ye…"_

"Bigger loss for you than me," I said.

"I think not," she said, pointing her sword at me. I looked at the tip of the blade and then down at my own sword. Then, back to Rebecca. I pushed her sword aside with mine.

"I do."

Suddenly, a rope came around the feet of Rebecca, it was pulled hard, and she fell flat on her face into the rocks and water. I looked up and saw Lindsay standing there coiling up the rope.

"What would you do without me?" she asked, smiling.

"I have no clue," I said, returning the smile as I stood.

Lindsay ran back into the dark rim of the cave as Rebecca got to her feet bringing her sword down on me without warning. I held both ends of the sword to shield myself, and then I kicked her in the shin. I ran for a few seconds; I ran through this one arch of rock, and I could've sworn I saw something other than gold piled up in the corner.

"Pull!"

I stopped and turned around, and there was Stewy and Paige with another rope pulled up enough to trip up Becca and send her rolling down the rocky slope after me. Then they dropped the rope and ran off.

Once Becca was up again, I squeezed myself into a small crevice in the rock until she ran pass, but when I ran out, she was on my tail again.

"Stop running and fight me!" she yelled. "Isn't that what you wanted?!"

Without thinking, I spun around so that my sword would meet her hip, but no good; she parried me and tried for my head. When I ducked it, she kneed me in the stomach so hard that I fell over, and then the sword came at my head, but I rolled out the way and kicked her in the face pushing her backwards. I had enough time to get up before we were at it again, this time in an actual duel. I was amazed… I didn't know I could fight this! I couldn't even parry Jack before…

I started looking around the cave until my eyes met movement up on the rock where we met that Shminky character, and I saw that distinct blonde ponytail, Will, and Lindsay's boyz pants. I kept fighting, trying not to look like I knew something was coming, but you know, that's me…

I finally saw what they were pulling, and I punched Rebecca in the jaw hard as I could, and I fell to the ground covering my head. Then the explosion came, and Lindsay came swinging across the cave on a rope.

"Haha! May the wrath of Bloody Jane torment your soul for eternity! Muahahahaha!"

Lindsay came sailing over us, and she snatched Rebecca's big hat right off her head that strongly resembled her father's. Then Lindsay went flying to the other side of the cave cackling like mad putting on Becca's hat, and Rebecca charged at me.

"Toro! Toro!" I said, spinning out of the way as she fell into the water. I looked down at her and laughed. "You're really not too good at the whole pirate antics, are you?"

"Those are just clever tricks! Let's see you use some real pirate antics!"

"Those are the new ones! We put them in our pirates-in-training book (haha… there isn't one, but rule numero-uno is to always confuse the enemy)!"

"God only knows what evils you have in said book," she said, getting out of the water. "Probably voodoo and such."

"Use your imagination," I said.

She wasn't too happy with that, so again with the sword fighting…

"Hey! They're stealing the Pearl!" I yelled. Rebecca fell for it and looked. I ran for my life again, and she was even madder when I pulled that, but hey, it's her stupidity… plus, running seems to help me out a lot.

I ran out of the moonlight and Becca followed flailing her arms laughing evilly. I found myself wondering my I had opened my mouth instead of lying next to Jack and waiting to die, or at least pretending, but no, I just _had _to get up and get into this…

Then Thomas stepped between us, blew a party horn in Rebecca face, and screamed, "Happy Kwanzaa!"

I laughed as he planted a set of Rudolph ears on her head and jumped into a small pool of water after throwing confetti in her face. I turned and ran more laughing my butt off as she ripped the antlers out of her hair and threw them into the water after Thomas starting after me again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Haha…

Well, glad that's over…. To lunch! Yay!

Please review! Yes, Jack… I'll get you some cheese curls…


	23. Someday

(A/N – Ah, the lunch line! Extremely long and that's exactly why I don't go up til it's down to twenty people! I eat with Robbie and his friends, and they're usually cool. But today, maybe I'll sit this one out and eat with Takoch (Andrew)…)

Livin' La Vida Loca, Reviewers!

x) Raina and Nayana - ::passes confetti:: Have fun! lol... Bring in 2005 the right way, huh? Well, don't make your assumptions just yet, but read! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

x) mrs.gyllenhaal-sparrow- Hello new reviewer! I'm glad you like this story1 I hope you read the first so you weren't confused!! Thanks, and have a great 2005!

x) Choco Donut - Well, yeah, gotta say that our plans are pure improvision, so yeah, I guess you can say that Thomas's little act of randomness was planned! lol. I'll await your card!! Glad you like my little people (Big Headed Dorks lol), and stop blaming me for it! I must let you read now! Bye! Cya Mort! Have a very fun 2005!!

.:: Ok, food's on me at the snack cart! Who wants what? ::.

- The cruel fates force me to write disclaimer…

- Nobody messes with my Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and Meridian... nobody.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: "Someday."

We were finally back to where we had started – the middle of the cave. She got me on the ground again somehow and kicked the sword from my hand, and as I saw my end coming, Will came out from the side and mowed her over. I grabbed the sword up and got to my feet watching Will and Rebecca wrestle for the sword. Before I had a chance to do anything, they were standing and Rebecca had Will with his hands behind his back and her sword to his throat.

"Care to try one of your amusing little stunts now?" she asked.

Will looked at me (-say yes! yes, you dip!-), and I nodded,

"Sure," I said. "Why not?"

With that, Will hooked his leg around Becca's knocking her down.

"Get out of here!" he yelled.

"No," I said. "You need to leave. I've gotta do this."

"Grace-"

"Now! Get out of here!"

He reluctantly ran back into the darkness, and I walked up to Rebecca. I held the sword tight against her throat, and she sneered.

"How's it feel to be threatened?" I asked. "No answer? Hmm… wonder why?"

"You will pay for this," she hissed.

"Oh, not me, mate," I laughed.

I realized then that I was sounding like Jack again.

Suddenly, Rebecca let out a loud howl of pain. Stewy and Paige peered up from around Becca's shoulder, and I saw Paige pull her dagger out of Rebecca's back with one quick movement. Rebecca looked down at me, really mad.

"You were right," I said. "It was pretty stupid to think you could beat us."

"You will pay," Rebecca whispered. "Someday."

"Someday, yeah. But not today. Today was reserved just for you."

"And Jack," she said.

At that, Paige raised the dagger and plunged it into her back again, probably ten times harder than the first, and then pulled it out again. Lindsay walked up to my side and opened the pocket inside Rebecca's coat. She withdrew the ruby, and held it up.

"Thanks," she said.

Rebecca met my gaze again.

"Like to say anything else to get you stabbed?" I asked.

"Burn in hell," she muttered.

_"Ye can make it…"_

"Evil Barbossa daughters first," I said.

I took the sword and pulled it fast and hard, slitting her throat. She fell in a crumpled heap to the ground, and Jack's sword slipped from my hand and clattered on the rocky cave floor. I fell to my knees staring at Becca realizing I had actually just killed someone. Lindsay, Jessica, and Paige came over and knelt next to me.

"You did it," Lindsay said, hugging me. "You did it."

"Good job, me bucko," Stewy said.

"I wouldn't have made it if you guys hadn't helped me," I said. "I should be thanking you."

Will and Thomas emerged; one wet, the other dry, and walked up to us.

"That was very brave," Thomas said.

"Please," I said, "I don't want to be any sort of hero."

Will walked up to Lindsay and Jessica and put an arm around each of them. They hugged him as they started to cry again, and I looked over at Paige. Jack was like her father, too, so I hugged her.

"You were great," I said.

"Not as good as you," she said.

I looked at Jack's bloodied sword on lying there. I bent down and picked it up, and then I looked up at Jack who lay on the other end of the cave. I started over with the tears and hurt coming back, and Paige followed. I almost thought I couldn't do it, but I managed.

I sat down next to Jack's body trying my best not to cry and not to look away. I lifted his sword and gently fitted his cold and heavy hand around it.

"I got her, Jack," I cried. "Just for you… I got her…"

Lindsay, Jessica, Will, Thomas, and now Anamaria came and stood around him. Will was on the verge of tears himself, and Ana just stared in disbelief before a stray tear ran down her cheek.

I looked at Jack's shirt as I ran my hand over its softness, and then up at his colorless face. I moved the one strand of beads away from his face and outlined it with my hand.

"I love you," I said.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"I'll miss you."

Lindsay, Paige, and Stewy kneeled beside me. I hugged Stewy who was crying probably the hardest of any of us; it was silent except for the crying for only a moment. There was a glimmer of light coming into the cave from all angles, and we looked up thinking we were being ambushed.

"They're in here! Hurry!"

We looked in the direction of the voice, and Elizabeth came jumping out of the first rowboat with Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington. She ran up to us, and she clutched to Will's side when she got there.

"What's-"

She looked down and put her hand to her mouth starting to tear up.

"What happened?" she whispered, looking at us all.

"He pushed Jane out of the way of Rebecca's fire and took it himself," Will said. "Just like he said he would."

"Why?" she asked.

Norrington and Governor Swann walked up, and both were speechless at the sight of Jack.

"Good Lord…" Norrington said.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann asked.

"Jack got shot so he could save us and we'd have time to get the ruby," Lindsay said, showing it to the Governor and Norrington. The Commodore stared at us, and shook his head, blinked a few times, and stepped back once.

"A ruby?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jessica said. "So we could take it and go back to our own time."

Norrington just glared more.

"Own time?"

"That's right," I said. "The three of us," I said, motioning to Lindsay, Jessica, and myself. Norrington just seemed lost.

"You three… it's-it's not possible… you can't be-"

He looked over at Will, Elizabeth, and the Governor.

"Governor, I thought it was only a rumor… they-they can't be those-"

"Littles?" Jessica asked.

Norrington looked back over at them.

"We weren't lying about them," Elizabeth said. "We told you the truth."

"Governor… it's-"

"The truth, Commodore, yes it is," Governor Swann said. "There they are, living proof. They have the pendants and everything. I saw them when we were captured."

Norrington looked back at us.

"You are the Littles?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "See?" We showed him our pendants, and he stared in disbelief. He looked back at Will, Elizabeth, and the governor.

"I apologize for not believing you before," he said to Will and Elizabeth.

"As am I," the Governor said. "Now, let's take them all back to Port Royal."

"We have a ship, sir," Anamaria said. "The Black Pearl."

Suddenly, Lindsay was tugging at my shirtsleeve.

"What?" I asked.

"He has a pulse," she said quickly, looking down at Jack.

"What?" I asked, spinning around on my knees as everyone else leaped forward somewhat.

"Yeah!" Lindsay said. "Barely, but there's one there!"

"Norrington, you've got to save him!" Jessica said. "Take him back to your ship! We might be able to save him!"

The Commodore didn't reply, but he looked to be in reverie as to agree to help out a pirate and his band of followers.

"Come on!" I said. "Who cares if he's a pirate, we're pirates, he's still dying!"

"But, I… there's probably no chance he'll live," Norrington said. "And besides, I have no clue what entirely happened."

"Would you ask questions later and get him to the Dauntless?!" Lindsay yelled. "Take us to the ship, too! We'll gladly tell you every bit of what happened, just help him!"

All of us gave him a strong look of desperation, but it wasn't working. Thanks God the Governor spoke up with Will and Elizabeth.

"Commodore," Elizabeth said softly. "Please."

"Norrington, take him back to the Dauntless and fetch a doctor," Governor Swann said finally. "We'll give them a chance to tell their story."

Norrington nodded, and he started shouting the orders to get Jack aboard the Dauntless, and we stood up.

"This will more than likely be a fruitless attempt," Norrington said.

"At least you're making one," Paige said.

"Right," he said. "You four girls and the boy, with me."

"What happened to Gibbs?" Anamaria asked Elizabeth.

"He went back to the Black Pearl," Elizabeth said. "He's waiting for you, so tell him to follow us back to Port Royal… with your permission, father?"

"Of course," the governor said. "Have them anchor offshore when we get there."

A group of men in red came in and placed Jack on a cot, and the carried him back to a rowboat. We walked behind them until they sat him snuggly in the boat.

"Take him to the Dauntless and find the doctor," Norrington said from beside Anamaria and me. He got into another rowboat with Governor Swann, Will, and Elizabeth, and we were led to one with two other men.

"Shame bout that Jack Sparrow," one of them said. "Good pirate."

"Good man, but nonetheless a pirate," the other said.

Ours eyes widened.

"Murtogg and Mullroy?" Lindsay and Stewy chorused.

"How do you know who we are?" Mullroy asked.

"Jack told us about you is all," Jessica said.

"That's right, Murtogg," Mullroy said. "Commodore gave us these to take back to the ship."

They turned around, and we started out for the Dauntless. The trip was a short one, and we watched Ana break off from our band of rowboats and head for the Black Pearl. We would've went, but we were all too upset over Jack, and even with that small chance he'd live, it didn't seem to help our situation any. We were helped out of the boats once we reached the Dauntless, and Will and Elizabeth stood with the five of us as Norrington and Governor Swann came over.

"I want this whole story, and I want it below decks," Norrington said. "Follow me."

We all did, even Will, Elizabeth, and the Governor. Will occasionally put a comforting hand on Stewy's shoulder as we went below, but nothing worked. The Commodore led us into a nice cozy room with a round table and big chairs. Norrington sat first, then Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Will, me, Stewy, Lindsay, Thomas, and Paige.

"Here's your chance," Norrington said. "The truth, if you please, girls."

It was quiet as we looked around the room.

"First off, you believe we are the Littles and come from the future?" I asked.

Norrington looked over at the Governor, and then nodded.

"I suppose. You have proof, so explain the battle in the cave."

"I really don't think you should make them relive such a night so soon, Commodore," Elizabeth said. "They've lost a dear friend. Let them greave before you choose to interrogate them."

"It is not an interrogation, it is a mere explanation," Norrington said firmly. "Go ahead."

"Well, you know the whole story from the previous summer," I said. "Jack and Will came back to get us because they wanted us to help them stop Rebecca-"

"Rebecca?"

"The evil that killed Jack!!!" Jessica yelled. "That's Rebecca Barbossa! The daughter of the physco from two years ago!"

Norrington and the Governor looked a bit taken back, but then that's Stewy for you when she's upset.

"Yes… continue."

"She wanted the ruby Jack left us in charge of, the one for time travel," Paige said.

"And do you have this ruby on you?" he asked.

Lindsay reached into her boyz pants pocket on the leg and withdrew it. She held it up, and Norrington took it from her carefully.

"So, you mean to tell me this is how it all began?" Norrington asked.

"I believe we were discussing the cave, Commodore," Will said sternly. Norrington shot him a look, and handed the ruby back to Lindsay.

"Right," I said. "Well, we came with them, and we met Paige and Thomas in Tortuga and picked them up as part of the crew."

"And where is the crew?' Norrington asked, circling the table.

"They're dead, sir," I said quietly.

"Dead?" Governor Swann asked.

"In the battle we had," Lindsay said. "Then me, Paige, Will, and Gibbs got captured, but Grace, Mary, Jack, Elizabeth, and Ana made it to an island."

"And I survived the battle and found the island," Thomas said.

"Very good," Norrington said. "And from there?"

"Rebecca got us again, and we sailed here," I said. "Then we set a plan into action, and Jack was shot… a-according to p-plan…" I said, starting the waterworks up again.

"So Mr. Sparrow planned his own death so he could save you all and you could get back the ruby… is that what you're saying?" Norrington asked.

"Yeah, we told you that already," Lindsay, said. "He planned it, but we tried to stop it."

"But we were too late," Paige whispered through her tears.

"And how did you start with the ruby and –"

"She took it from us," I said. "That's as simple as it gets."

Norrington stopped by his chair and looked us over. I bit my lip, trying not to show my feelings, but it didn't work.

"Commodore, they tell the truth," Will said, standing up. "I was there. I saw this all happen."

"And you did nothing to help Mr. Sparrow or these girls and the boy?" Norrington asked.

"What I could," Will said.

"Please don't harm them, Commodore," Elizabeth said, getting up next to Will. "They're our friends, and they saved your life, father. Now if they were pirates out to cause trouble, would they have spared your life? They're on Jack's side. You said yourself that he wasn't a bad man. So how can the Littles, after we've proved everything about them true, be punished for doing good and saving lives instead of taking them?"

I stared at her.

"She should be a lawyer," Stewy whispered to me.

I nodded, and Norrington looked at us again.

"There's no reason to arrest them," Elizabeth said.

"But they are pirates…" Norrington said.

"You still got a grudge on us pirates?" Thomas asked.

"No," Governor Swann said.

We all looked at the Governor, and he nodded at Norrington

"Elizabeth's right," he said. "No reason to hurt those whom we owe our lives to. Now, maybe we can repay you?"

"That's ok, sir," I said. "We don't need anything but the ruby to go home."

"But there must be something," Governor Swann said.

"Really, sir, it's fine," Lindsay said.

"I insist. A send off or party of some sort back in Port Royal?"

"How about a birthday party for Paige?" Jessica asked.

"When's your birthday, dear?"

"Oh, well… really, I-"

"Please tell us."

"Tomorrow."

"Well," the governor said. "Fantastic. We'll be back in Port Royal by sundown, and there we'll have you some rooms and the party arranged for tomorrow morning."

"Can it be afternoon?" I asked.

"Why?" Governor Swann asked.

"Because us Littles are super lazy and sleep in til noon," Jessica said.

"Not tomorrow," Governor Swann said. "You may sleep until eight, then we'll get you ready for this party at one."

"Father, I really don't think a party is best right now," Elizabeth said.

"Nonsense," Governor Swann said. "Now, let's have some breakfast."

"We aren't hungry," Paige said. "We're just gonna walk around deck."

"Fine," Governor Swann said. "Take care."

We nodded, and the five of us got up and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _BURP!_

I'm full! Jack! Cheese curls can't leave the cafeteria!

Please Review! Yay! Study Hall!


	24. Screw the code!

(A/N – Yes! Study Hall! I come to the library so I can type this story for Study Hall… in reality if I had one, I would not skip lunch on Fridays to come here and work on this. But hey, that's life… Jack! Quiet! Don't jump off the balcony!)

My preciousssss Reviewers!

x) Raina and Nayana - Ok, you have mad Jack really mad by taking the cheesecurls... BEG FOR MERCY!!! lol... I read the second chapter of your LOTR story and reviewed (very cool), and I'll check for another update soon! I'm starting one myself... Well, I'll let you read now! Thanks for reviewing!

.:: It's getting really cold up here in Connellsville, people! Low 40's for highs! ::.

- Disclaimer, disclaimer, dis- JACK!!! Err… right. Disclaimer…

- I claim/ own/ copyright/ created/ love/ hate/ can't stand/ feed/ shelter/ provide clothing for/ buy candy for/ sing lullabies to/ hug Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and Meridian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHPATER TWENTY-FOUR: "Screw the code!"

All day, the five of us stayed together walking aimlessly around the Dauntless about fifty times talking about Jack, and at other times, not saying a word for as long as a half hour.

Before we knew it, it was six at night, and we had been awake for fourteen hours. It didn't seem that long, but after all we had went through, it was a lifetime. Still, none of us could sleep although we'd crash at the chance of grabbing a pillow since we were so upset about Jack.

"Girls?"

The five of us stopped walking, and Elizabeth came up behind us.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"We're almost in Port Royal," she said. "Father has given you three rooms to share – two for the for of you girls to split, and one for you, Mr. Pikes."

"That's kind of you, but I'll stay on the Black Pearl once we dock," Thomas said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, we'll be having dinner when we arrive, and my father is having dresses pulled out for your use tomorrow," she said.

We nodded still walking as we looked at the deck.

"I'm sorry my father did that to you, Paige," Elizabeth said. "If you'd like, I'll tell him not to give you a party because I know you most certainly aren't going to be up for it after… today…"

"That's ok," Paige said. "We can still have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Paige asked quietly with a brief smile.

"Well, all right," Elizabeth said. "We'll be on land in a half hour."

She touched Lindsay's shoulder, and we all stopped as she pulled Lindsay into a hug.

"Everything will be all right," she said. "Different, but it'll turn out fine."

Paige, Stewy, and I moved in on the hug, too.

"He can't die," Stewy said, starting to cry again. "He just can't."

I looked up at Elizabeth, but she didn't answer for a moment.

"Jack is so proud of you all," Elizabeth said finally. "He would always look at you filled with pride. He lives through you, just remember that."

"We will," Lindsay muttered through a sob.

Elizabeth let us go, and she wiped away a few of her own tears.

"I can't imagine how horrible this is for you," she said. "Will and I will always be here if you need to talk."

We nodded as we wiped our eyes and sniffed, and Elizabeth folded her hands together and turned to go. I put a comforting arm around Lindsay and Paige, and Lindsay did the same for Stewy. Thomas felt out of place it seemed since he was quiet most of the day except for shooshing us when tears ran hard and fast. Good ol' Tom…

- Port Royal – 9 pm -

Once we had reached Port Royal, the Governor had invited us to dinner as Elizabeth had told us on the Dauntless. We refused however, Thomas ran off to the Black Pearl for the night, and Norrington and Governor Swann led us to our rooms upstairs. Lindsay and I shared the first room, and Stewy and Paige had the door next to us.

"Oh god, a shower for the first time in how long…" Lindsay sighed, going into the bathroom. I sat at the vanity staring into space, and when she shut the bathroom door, I came out of it… sort of…

I looked down at the jewelry laid out for tomorrow. Joy… I get to get up three hours early to get ready for a party. Just when I thought I'd get a nice long rested slumber after crying myself to sleep…

Then my gaze fell upon the dresses hanging on the wardrobe doors. Lindsay's was gorgeous, dark red with golden accents here and there. Mine was less elaborate, navy blue with a white train. I still thought it to fit my look, though.

I went back over to the big bed and fell on my side looking at the nightstand that was empty except for a vase of flowers and candle. I had an idea… I dug my hand deep into my book bag by the bedside and pulled out the DVD player. I moved the vase and candle, opened the DVD player, sat it down, and I lay back on my side watching Jack. It wasn't going to replace him, no doubt… but it was the smallest bit of comfort I could obtain at the moment.

After a half hour, Lindsay came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, drying her hair with a towel.

"Whatcha watchin'?" she asked, diving on the bed behind me.

I didn't answer, and when Lindsay saw the screen, she knew why. She laid her head down on my shoulder and we watched it until I just couldn't bear it anymore. I sat up, and I snapped the DVD player shut.

"I'm going to the Black Pearl," I said, grabbing my pirate dress and throwing it on. "I wanna go see Anamaria and Thomas and them."

"You're sneaking out?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. "It's not like we've never snuck out before…"

"Yeah, but this is Port Royal, not Connellsville…"

"So? Are you coming or not?"

I went over to the mirror and brushed my hair waiting for her answer.

"Well?" I asked.

Lindsay jumped up instantly, threw her dress over her, and I handed her the hairbrush with a small smile.

"I knew I could count on ye, mate," I said, patting her on the back.

There it is again… my stomach felt like it would fall out again.

"Are we getting Stewy and Paige?" Lindsay asked, pulling on shoes.

"Yeah," I said. "No, wear the slipper shoes… if we get caught and we're wearing tennis shoes, we just might be burned at the stake for witchcraft or some goofy oddball of a thing like that…"

Once we were geared up and ready to go, we snuck up the hall to Jessica and Paige's room, and Lindsay knocked on the door quietly. Paige answered it.

"Oh, come in," she said, pulling us into the room.

"We're going to the Pearl," I said. "Where's Mary?"

"She was so upset, poor girl," Paige said, motioning to the bed where Stewy lay all discombobulated. "Took two aspirin and cried herself to sleep."

We approached her, and Lindsay and I shook her awake.

"Jessica? Jess?" I asked. "Wake up."

"Uhh…" she said, sitting up.

"Stewy, we're sneaking out to the Black Pearl to see Thomas and Anamaria," Lindsay said. "Wear your pirate dress, and Paige, wear the one from the day we met in Tortuga."

Paige nodded, and in about ten minutes, we were on our way out. We crawled our way along the hall where the dim candlelight from below poured through the banister poles. We saw Elizabeth and Will talking to Governor Swann when Norrington entered the house through the giant front doors. We stopped, laying low on our stomachs watching on.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked immediately.

"His condition is worse than expected," Norrington said quietly. I listened for a hint of fakeness in that, but there was none. His was sincere. My god, the man did have a heart… and who would've thought he could learn to cope with Captain Jack Sparrow?

At the same time, the four of us were in total shock. Just ho bad was he?

"Oh god," Elizabeth said, gripping Will's hand tightly and laying her face in his shoulder. Will hugged her, and the conversation continued.

"He was shot thrice, and one of the bullets may have pierced his lung, but we can't tell…" Norrington said.

Every word Norrington spoke tore through me. And I was just ripped more.

"What-what are his chances?" Will asked quietly.

"He… he has none," Norrington said heavily.

Stewy was lying next to me now in full blown tears. I rubbed her back, but she just got up and leaned against the wall out of sight, face in hands. Lindsay sat up and hugged her, and Paige and I were about to go over when Governor Swann spoke.

"And how much longer does Mr. Sparrow have?" he asked.

My eyes widened in fear. Oh, God…

"An hour," the Commodore said. "Two if he's lucky, but I… I doubt it."

Paige covered her mouth, and we crawled out of sight to where Lindsay and Jessica were.

"Jessica, let's – let's get to the ship," I said, holding back my tears.

I reached for her arm with Lindsay, but she pulled away, stuffing her face in her hands. I couldn't hold back after watching Stewy cry like that, and soon we were all sitting their crying our eyes out again as quiet as we could, but it wasn't working.

"Guys," I said. "Someone's coming upstairs."

We got up quickly and ran into Jessica and Paige's room, shutting the door quietly. Stewy lay down on the bed clutching her pillow tightly to her body, and before me or Lindsay could hide, Will opened the door with Elizabeth.

"May we come in?" Elizabeth asked.

Lindsay, Paige, and I nodded, and the came in. Will walked over to the bed and sat down by Stewy who sat up and cried into his chest. I looked away and down at the floor again tearing up.

"Um…" Elizabeth said. "J-Jack –"

"We heard," Paige said. "We tried to sneak out to the Pearl to see Anamaria and Thomas…"

"You know," I said. "Be with them and stuff."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly. We sighed in relief that they weren't mad or anything. Come to think of it, why would they be?

"If you wanted to go to the Black Pearl, you should've just told Will or me and we would've told Father or the Commodore."

"Yeah, but we didn't wanna be followed or escorted or anything," I said.

"Well, if you want to go, go now," Will said. "Tomorrow will be a long day, and you girls need your rest."

I nodded, and Stewy sat up away from Will wiping her eyes. She got up and stood beside Lindsay, Paige, and myself putting on a tight smile.

"Promise you'll be back before midnight," Elizabeth said.

"After that, the doors will be locked to the house," Will said. "So unless you wish to be locked out…"

"We'll be back," Lindsay said. "If not, we're on the Pearl."

There was an awkward silence somewhere in there before I reached for the door and Lindsay, Paige, and Jessica followed me out.

"Be careful," Elizabeth whispered after us.

"We'll cover for you," Will said.

With that, we crept up the hall again and down the staircase with little sound. We made sure the coast was clear before running out the big front doors. From there, it was down the path, through the gate (which was open this time, thank god), and follow the salty aroma of the docks to the ship.

Once there, we crouched over and scurried up the gangplank after making sure it was the right ship. We didn't really know how to navigate around the ship too well since we had been used to the Meridian, but we had a shot at it til we were caught at the stairwell.

"Who'd be there?" someone yelled from the wheel. We jerked our heads up quickly, but as the voice spoke more and the figure got closer, we found it only to be Anamaria.

"Ana!" I said as she stopped in front of us.

"Ah, just you four," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to talk," Paige said.

"And we've got to talk," Lindsay said very seriously.

"What's going on?" Anamaria asked.

"Let's go below, first," I said.

Anamaria nodded, and she led us down into the old and weathered ship. We saw Thomas along the way, and we told him that he must come with us, and we insisted he did this instant, so he came along. Then, we were led by Ana into what looked to be her room with the hammock and sword hanging about. I just assumed it was her room…

"Sit," she said.

And so we did; Stewy and me in the hammock, Lindsay on a chair, Paige, a crate, and Thomas just stood next to the hammock. We sighed heavily. Here we go…

"Now, what be the reason for your comin'?" Anamaria asked.

No one spoke right away.

"Well, answer me," Ana said.

"It's… about… Jack," Stewy got out. I looked at her in awe; she was the last person I expected to speak first.

"How is the captain?" Anamaria asked shakily.

"He's… he…"

"He's not going to make it!" I shouted, finishing Paige's stutters. "He won't live longer than an hour all because of his stupid plan and all of his stupidness and WHY DID YOU DO IT, JACK?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!?"

I was so upset. I buried my hands in my face, and Jessica pulled me into a hug, shooshing and rocking me as I let my tears get the better of me for a few minutes. I felt so horrible…

"I-I'll be right back," I heard Anamaria say as she left the room. I sat up, wiping my eyes, and I sniffed and felt a bit better after getting that out of my system. Ana came back a few minutes later with a large drinking mug, and she drank from it as she returned to her seat.

"Ana, how did you meet Jack?" Paige asked. Ana looked a bit surprised by the question for just a moment, but that was all. I was eager to know how, too, and apparently so were Lindsay, Stewy, and Thomas seeing as they shifted themselves into more comfortable positions.

"How did I meet him…" Anamaria began, standing up and walking around slowly. "Well, you all know the story I suppose, the one of Jack escaping the island after Barbossa first marooned him."

We nodded, and she continued.

"Well, instead of admitting that a girl, namely myself, saved him from that island, the stupid prat would rather give the credit to himself, his back hair, and a few worthless sea turtles."

I managed a sound between laughter and a snigger like Lindsay had, and then they faded away quickly as they came.

"You saved him?" Thomas asked in surprise.

"Damn right," Anamaria said. "Me and my boat he stole."

"Tell us more," Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

Anamaria sighed, and she began.

"Well, I'm sailing round this little chain of islands when I spots this man yelling and making a ruckus on the beach about helping him because he's been marooned. I sail up and asks his name, and he tells me. I had heard of him before that, but I says nothing to him. I asks how long he's been there… three days he tells me. He asks where I was headin', I say, Tortuga, he asks for a lift there but I only take him if he promises me a pint and he does. So, he gets aboard and round midnight he's just sittin' and watching the stars. I ask why and he says no reason, but I don't buy it. He's an odd one even after you get to know him. By early morning we reached Tortuga where he got me my pint and waltzes off to steal a boat, not mine yet, but he steals one and I only run across him one other time a month before joinin' his crew, and that's when he stole my boat."

"Whoa," Lindsay said. "Cool."

"No one knows that you saved him?" Thomas asked.

"I made him promise to tell people the truth if he borrowed my boat, but he gets all proud and goes and steals it," Anamaria said. "Stupid blighter."

"Won't you miss him?" Paige asked.

Ana sighed.

"It's a hard life for a pirate," she said. "And the code has us bound to walk away and forget him, even if we try not to."

"Then I don't wanna be a pirate," Stewy said, getting up and walking out of the room. "Screw the code!"

"Jess…" Lindsay said as she, Paige, and I went after her. She leaned against the wall starting to cry again, sliding down to the floor. We crouched beside her.

"Do you wanna go back to the mansion?" I asked.

Jessica shook her head.

"I wanna die," she said.

"Don't say stuff like that," Paige said.

"Maybe we should go back," Lindsay said.

"I'm staying here," Jessica said.

"You can't," I said. "We're getting up in the morning to get all fancied up. You'll have to go."

Eventually, we got Jessica back in Anamaria's room and we talked even more as the night went on. When we saw it was midnight, we bid Ana and Thomas goodbye and dashed back to the mansion. We slid back into our rooms quietly as we could, and tears succumbed me since this was the first time I actually had time to think the day over. Lindsay was sobbing next to me, too, and the both of us listened to each other's sobs grow softer as we fell into a sleep that left us still drained and exhausted the next morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _BRRRINGGG!_

Yeah! School's over! Well, for today anyways…

Please Review! Time to get the rum and hit Stewy's house!


	25. A diary?

(A/N – Okay! We've got the rum, Combos, and cream cheese! We're good to go! To the playground! Rocky squirrel! I call it! Jess! Get the toucan! RUN!!! AHH- oof. Ow… go ahead and read… I'll cya at the bottom covered in band-aids…)

Harry Potter and The Wonderful Reviewers…

x) Raina and Nayana - Thanks for being patient! I must let you read! READ!! lol... Thank again!

x) Choco Donut - Thank you! Read! You have to now! It's important! Thanks! haha...

.:: Hey! If you like HP, you are so cool… ::.

- Ever have a buddy set you up with someone, but you end up liking that person's best friend? Yep, that's me… disclaimer… lol

- Nothing says Merry Christmas like a banana and no one takes that quote or these morons: Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and Meridian. I own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: "A diary?"

"Grace…"

"What?" I asked, covering myself deeper into the covers.

"It's time te go."

"Go where?"

"With me."

"I'd rather sleep…" I said stubbornly.

"No, ye don't understand. It's time for ye te go."

Now that I was awake from talking, I recognized that slow ominous voice.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, my eyes opening in fear.

I turned around; meeting a sight my mind couldn't immediately cope with. There was Barbossa standing over me. Not his daughter – him. I went to shriek, but his cold slimy hand clamped over my mouth before it escaped me.

"I'm just here te tell ye…"

He slowly raised a long silver dagger, and I thrashed more for my freedom as his grip tightened on my mouth.

"…it's time for ye te go."

To my horror, he raised it even higher, and I readied myself for the dagger to plunge right into my pitiful self. I closed my eyes tight, and then it slammed into me – a pillow.

I shot up wide-eyed and breathing heavy, and next to me was Lindsay who was smiling, trying to hold in her laughter. I grabbed my pillow and hit her softly in the side.

"That was _not _funny," I said.

"You talking in your sleep is always funny," Lindsay said. "First Jack possesses Mr. Cotton's parrot, now you're screaming. Bad dream?"

I nodded, sick to my stomach.

"More than you know," I muttered, thinking back to my dream.

"What was it about?" Lindsay asked, now a bit serious (key word, a bit… _WHAP!_ Shut up, Erica…).

And so I told her my dream.

"Whoa…" Lindsay said. "That's nuts…Scary nuts?"

"Scared out of your mind nuts," I said

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Grace? Jane?"

We looked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Elizabeth."

"Come in," Lindsay said.

She did, already dressed in a beautiful gown for the day, and I got out of bed and stretched and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven," Elizabeth said as four maids entered the room.

"Time to get ready?" Lindsay asked.

Two maids came of to Lindsay and pulled her behind the dressing curtain.

"Obviously," she said. "Hey! I can dress myself!"

"Not in this time period, you can't," I said.

Elizabeth came over as I plopped back into bed waiting for my turn to get on my dress. I sat up next to her, and she smiled, touching her head to my shoulder lightly. I didn't need to ask about Jack; I already knew. I sniffed back a tear I had felt coming on, and I pulled my book bag in front of me.

"What are you looking for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something to give Paige for her birthday," I said.

"I picked out something last night," Lindsay said, her head peeking out from around the dressing screen. "It's –OW! – on my nightstand… No! Stop with the corset!"

I laughed as I headed over to the nightstand.

"Yep, she's Little Swann…" I said.

"Estella! She doesn't need a corset!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Yes, Mrs. Turner," Estella said.

"Bless you," Lindsay said to Elizabeth before her head was again pulled back behind the screen.

I opened the top nightstand drawer and the only thing in there was a journal. I raised an eyebrow and lifted it out carefully.

"A diary?" I asked Lindsay.

"Just read it!" Lindsay said.

I opened the book. It wasn't a diary of any sort. The first page read 'How To Be A Twenty-First Century American Teenager And Pirate At The Same Time, Or To Put It More Simply, A Little.'

That's it. That 's the shorter name I've been looking for.

A Little.

My eyes started to water. A Little…That's me. And not just any Little.

Little Sparrow.

"_Pirates don't cry…"_

I stood upright and took a deep breath.

"_Ye'll always be Little Sparrow…"_

I nodded.

"_Nothing can change that…"_

"Nothing," I whispered.

"_Nothing…"_

I sat back down on the bed and smiled best I could as I began to flip through the book. Our Breakfast Club Names were there (I am Kermit P. Wa-ful lol), the trees we climb and their names, our inside jokes with full explanations, our food creations, fashion tips, all the info on school and its do's and don'ts, holidays and their purpose with our own traditions written beneath them, and so much more we could give her, all in this tiny journal…

"You like it?" Lindsay asked.

"Where did you find the time to write all this?" I asked.

"Oh, I've kept that book a long time. I made photocopies of each page so we'd each have a copy back home a while ago, but they were supposed to be birthday gifts. And when I found out it was Paige's birthday, I just decided to give her the original."

"That's very cool," I said. "I think she'll love it. And I better get a copy back home!"

"You, me, and Stewy all will, don't worry!" she said. "What are you giving her?"

"Good question," I said, looking through my bag still. Nothing in there really seemed all that good to give for a present. I looked over at my nightstand, and the answer was sitting right there. I scooted down the bed and picked up my DVD player. I opened it; the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD was still in there. I took it out and put it in the case, and I took a CD to replace it, and then I put another two CDs in cases on top of the DVD player and DVD.

"There," Estella said.

I looked up, and Lindsay came out in her gorgeous dress. I smiled as Lindsay twirled around in it. Elizabeth got up and looked her over.

"Simply beautiful," she said. "Now to do your hair…"

They went over to the vanity as I was tugged behind the dressing screen for my dress to be put on. I'm not discussing that experience.

Two hours later, my hair was done beautiful as I could ever imagine it; I was wound tightly to my head with a lone curl falling over my shoulder. It reminded me of Elizabeth's at the end of the movie…

"Mary and Paige are ready," Elizabeth said after coming back from checking on Stewy and Paige. Estella handed Lindsay and I both fans, and we exited into the hall where Jessica and Paige had just came into as well.

"Oh wow," Lindsay said once we saw them. Jessica was in a dark purple gown, and Paige's was and icy blue and white. It felt like we were royalty in these dresses and in this big house, and we sort of were, but only for a day.

Paige didn't smile right away; she just fixed her dress and looked up. I went over and hugged her to say happy birthday, but she started to cry a bit. I bit my lip, commanding myself not to let one sniff or tear out on her birthday and to make it the best we could. I handed her my gift, and she took it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's called a DVD player," I said. "I told you about it. But anyways, this way you can always have Jack with you, no matter what."

She took it from me and smiled down on it.

"Thank you," she said. "But I couldn't-"

"Believe me," I said. "I can always get another. You can't,"

She pulled me into another hug, and Will suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs holding baby Arielle close to him, and I saw him and Elizabeth exchange looks when they saw us all sad and that.

"Um, Thomas is downstairs," Will said.

Paige let go of me and straightened herself, and then she and Will led the way downstairs. Thomas stood by the large front doors waiting patiently for us, and then he walked up to us when we saw them.

"May I?" he asked, extending his arm to Paige.

She took it, and I could feel Lindsay hitting her with jealousy waves. I smiled briefly and looked over at her as we made headway into the dining room. The governor was in there with a few maids who left as we entered the room.

"Ah, there they are," Governor Swann, said as we took our seats. "And how lovely you all look."

Paige sat at the head of the table with me and Stewy to her right, Lindsay and Thomas on her left. Will, Elizabeth, and the Governor didn't sit down, but they stood around the table.

"Now, these three girls have told us how to throw a birthday party, and hopefully we got the cake right," Governor Swann said as a maid brought out a beautifully decorated cake and placed it in front of Paige.

"What about the candles?" Lindsay asked.

"Candles?" Paige asked.

"Well yeah," I said. "That's the whole point of a birthday party. You get a cake with candles on it, we turn the lights out and sing 'Happy Birthday To You,' you make a wish and don't tell what it is, and if you blow all the candles out when the song is over, the wish comes true."

"I like the sound of that," Paige said.

"Estella, would you please bring Miss-"

"Madrine," Paige said avoiding being called by her real last name.

"Yes," Governor Swann said. "Bring Miss Madrine some candles."

"Yes, sir," she said, leaving the dining room.

"What happens after my wish?" Paige asked.

"You get presents," Jessica said. "On your birthday, everyone gives you a present."

"Or money," Lindsay said.

"Is that the green stuff?" Paige asked.

"Yep," I said.

"And then what?"

"We all get a piece of cake," Jessica said.

"Is this true?" Paige asked Will and Elizabeth. "You were with them a year ago… is it true?"

"We never really had a birthday party," Elizabeth said.

"But we were there for any other celebration they had," Will said. "They seemed to like to have one whenever something was good enough to celebrate."

"Which was almost everything," Elizabeth said.

We smiled innocently.

Shortly, Estella returned with the candles and stuck them into the cake. Stewy whipped out her matches and went to light them. When the last candle was lit, Stewy sat back down beside me, and Paige stared into the candle's mesmerizing glow. Her smile faded slowly, and Elizabeth nudged her father's side. Norrington suddenly entered the dining room at that time, and he stood next to Governor Swann.

"Err…Happy Birthday," Governor Swann said to Paige.

"There's nothing to be happy about," Paige said quietly as she continued to gaze into her cake.

Suddenly, a big hand gently fell on Paige's right shoulder.

"Now why on earth would ye say something like that?"

Paige sat bolt upright in her chair, and her eyes looked at the hand on her shoulder. They rest of us looked up, and…and…

"JACK!" Lindsay yelled, jumping out of her chair and knocking it over. I stood up slowly, too, but Jessica jumped up as Lindsay had, sending her chair flying into the wall. She ran up to him about to tackle him, but he put his arms out in defense.

"Hold it right there, Mary," he said.

Jessica stopped, but she was beaming all the same.

"Sit down and let's let Lily have her... thing…"

Jessica picked up her chair and returned to her seat, as did Lindsay and I. Jack put his hand back on Paige's shoulder and leaned in to speak to her.

"Make a wish," he said. "It's not everyday your pirate turns sixteen after all…"

Paige's smile was the biggest I had ever seen it in the five or six days that I had known her. She took a deep breath, and blew out every candle on the cake. We clapped and cheered and that, and after that, we jumped out of our chairs again, sending them flying.

"Can we attack you now because we're so happy that you're alive?" I asked.

"Or can't we attack you because we're so happy that you're alive because you're hurt?" Lindsay asked, looking over at Norrington.

"He's fine," Norrington said. "You're a lucky one, Sparrow."

"Norrington saved you?!" Jessica asked.

"Eh… don't rub it in, Mary," Jack said. "Aye, go ahead and suffocate me with yer hugs and whatnot if ye must," he said.

"We must," Paige said smiling ear to ear at him.

Jack sighed, and then he threw his arms to his sides in surrender.

"All right," he said, motioning to us to come on with a sly smile. "Do yer worst."

I leaped at him at the same time Lindsay, Jessica, and Paige did, and all of us slammed into the floor putting death grips on Jack an thanking God he was safe, alive, ect.

"Off! Mary! OW!! Air! BREATHE!!!"

"Come on, girls! Off of him now," Will said, throwing us off of Jack. "Let the poor man breathe!"

"Aye, let poor Captain Jack breathe here," Jack said, straightening his shirt and stuff as he got up. "So! Erm… got any rum?" he asked Will.

Will laughed, and shook his head.

"Well then!" Jack said. "This calls for a trip to Tortuga then!"

"Yeah!" Jessica and I chorused.

"Now?" Governor Swann asked. "But… how… how did you survive?"

"When Rebecca shot me, she forgot one very important thing…" Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ha! Yes!" Jessica yelled, pointing at him. She parted the crowd and ran for the stairs. Boy, Jess can run good in heels…

"Where's she off to?" Norrington asked.

"Aye?" Jack asked.

"Little red notepad ring a bell?" Lindsay asked.

I shook my head with a smile.

"That's Stewy for ya…"

"Crazy lass…" Jack said. "No offense, Will…"

Will just smiled with Elizabeth who walked up to Jack and kissed him. This time on the cheek. Yeah, you better back off, Lizzy… especially after your obsession with him last year…

"Well, ye've got some family," Jack said to Will. "Crazy 'cept for Elizabeth and baby here, of course."

"Guess we know were you and Stewy get it from," I said to Lindsay. She elbowed me, but I just laughed.

"I'm Little Swann, remember?" she asked. "I take after non-crazy folk." I huffed under my breath with a playful smile.

"Suuuuure you do…"

"Yeah, but I got these two," Jack said, swinging an arm over Paige and me. I looked up at Jack and then over at Paige who smiled; we were sort of sisters now, huh? Cool…

"What a bunch you make," Elizabeth said.

"Aye," Jack said. "But crazy or not, what in the bloody hell are ye dressed up?! Ye look nice and all, but yer pirates! Or have ye turned on me because Elizabeth's brainwashed ye or something? Calm down Lizzy, I didn't mean it…" Jack said as we heard Stewy come running down the stairs with that unmistakable red pad and pencil in her hand.

"Ha! I got it!" she said. She came running through the doors and tripped up on the rug, flying into Norrington, who went full speed headfirst into Paige's birthday cake. Everyone stared laughing, doing a very bad job of hiding it if they were trying (-looks at Governor Swann and Will-)…

"Oh my god!" Jessica said as she leaned into the table for support s she fell to the ground in laughter. Lindsay was laughing so hard she was leaning against me, and I just hugged Jack there. It was an odd time to do it, but I couldn't help it.

"Whoo…" Jack said after a few more laughs. "So, now what?"

"I believe you mentioned a trip to Tortuga…" I said, looking up at Jack.

"I did, didn't I?" he asked. "As long as Lily's up for it…"

"Of course!" Paige said.

"Good," Jack said. "And would any of ye others like to go?"

"Father, Will and I will be back tomorrow," Elizabeth said. "Have Estella look over Arielle, would you?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, dear, but I must say, I wish –"

"Lighten up and live a little," I said. "It's one day."

Eventually, the governor nodded, and we smiled.

"Well, to the ship!" Jack said happily. "But get out of those," he said, motioning to our dresses, "and put on yer normal attire first."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Paige said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _Sniff_… that was so good…

Hope I made up for when you all wanted to hunt me down and murder me lol…

Please Review! Don't worry, more to come!


	26. It's Miss Swann!

(A/N – Haha! Almost done… well, don't fret me buckos! There's a few more after this, and immediately after this sequel is done, I'll post the threequel! Just An Odd Pirate Story 3: Yo ho! I'll tell you all about it down at the bottom, but first, enjoy this chapter now that Jack's back!)

Oh la la! Reviewers!

x) Raina and Nayana - Ok, I'll be updating on your birthday, so don't worry! lol... Dots for you! And enjoy the last few chapters! Thanks for reviewing, also!

x) Choco Donut - I knew you'd review! lol... But it's not the end! There's this chapter, the next, then the epilogue still!!! YOU CAN'T GO!!! Haha... And actually, _explanation_ is the noun form of the verb that makes sparks fly off my head lol... so, it's the verb that gets me, but I still spaz a bit when I see it! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

.:: Let's observe a moment of silence for someone to just screw it up and fart ::.

- I hate the word 'disclaimer'… it's starting to get as annoying as 'explain'… AHH!

- The best (and worst) things that ever happened to me: Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and Meridian. Thanks for not taking them!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: "It's Miss Swann!"

- At the docks -

"Are you sure we can keep these dresses, Governor?" I asked as the gangplank was dropped for us to board the Black Pearl.

"I'm very sure," he responded with a smile.

"Well, now that ye've got what's left of yer rubbish," Jack said, "And that ye've changed back to what I see fit as normal… get aboard there, lassies."

Paige gave him a hug again.

"I get it already!" Jack yelled. "I missed ye, too! But enough with the huggin' and –"

"Jack, calm down," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "We'll be back in a day or two," she told her father.

Everyone turned to go aboard, but I wasn't going anywhere yet.

"Hold up," I said. "I wanna see Norrington and Jack shake hands."

Jack shot me a look ('You're gonna die…'), and Norrington gave Jack one of pure disgust. They turned towards each other, and Norrington lifted his hand first. Jack eyed him.

"Oh, come on, Sparrow. I already know you're a pirate," Norrington said. Jack then shook his hand slowly, and Norrington added, "And the best I've ever seen."

Jack's eyes narrowed on him.

"You're not that bad of a strapping commodore, either," Jack said.

"You know, I believe a Letter of Marque should be in order here," the Commodore said.

He turned toward the Governor who smiled at Jack.

"I think so, too," Governor Swann said.

"Jack? A privateer?" I asked.

"Privateer?" Stewy asked. "What's that?"

"A pirate is given this special paper-" I said.

"-a Letter of Marque-" Paige said…

"-that allows them to still appear as a pirate, only they plunder ships for the flag that they sail under."

"And in Jack's case, that's England," Lindsay said.

"Oh, ok," Jessica, said. "Are you gonna be a privateer, Jack?"

"I'd love to be part of your glorious brigade and be remembered for generations to come as one of the best served, but I'll have to pass that up," he responded.

"But, Mr. Sparrow, surely we can reach an agreement…" the governor said.

"Sorry, but no deal. I'm already gettin' the same notoriety for livin' freely with me own ship and flag. I wouldn't give it up for anything ye paid me."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," the Commodore said.

"No worries," Jack said.

"Yes! Haha!!" Jessica said scribbling in her little notepad again.

"Jess! Would you quit with the notepad already?!" Lindsay asked.

"NEVERRRRRRR!!!"

Oh God… we're doomed… Anyhoo, Jack cleared his throat, and we returned our attention to them with big fake smiles (raise your hand if those smiles have saved your life lol).

"Besides, how could I let all me crew down? How could I let me Littles down?"

"We understand," Governor Swann said. "But if you ever change your mind, I would not hesitate to send in a request for your Letter."

Jack nodded respectfully to him, and then Will and Elizabeth walked up in front of the gangplank.

"Now, I believe we have a certain town to make an entrance at?" Jack said as we all smiled at him.

"All aboard!" Lindsay yelled.

We started to run up the gangplank as Will put his shoulder on Lindsay, bringing us to a halt.

"I believe the correct pirate terminology you're looking for is 'shove off.'" Will said.

"So why don't ye?" Jack asked. "Go on!"

We ran aboard the Black Pearl, our first time on it when in the hands of Jack. Will and Elizabeth came next and stood beside us as Jack came up and had the gangplank removed so we could set sail.

"Secure those guns! Hoist the anchor! Make way for Tortuga!" Jack hollered loudly to them.

The crew cheered quickly as we began to leave port while waving down to Governor Swann and Norrington. Lindsay, Jessica, Paige and I followed Jack over to the wheel soon after where Anamaria was bringing us out of port.

"Go on," he said to her as he took the wheel in hand. Their eyes met for a moment, and I remember the story Ana told us the previous night. I decided to have a little jab at them…

"Hey Jack, you better thank her," I said.

He whipped around all confused.

"What? Thank her for what?"

"For getting you off the island!" Jessica piped happily.

Jack's face came into understanding. He looked down at Anamaria with narrow eyes like he had Norrington, and he nodded.

"Oh, I see," he said. "And when did dear sweet Ana decide to let that one out, hmm?"

"Last night when we asked how you two met," Paige said.

"What?! " Jack asked.

"Well, when we heard that you probably wouldn't make it, we went down to see Ana and Thomas to talk to them, and she told us about getting you off the island," Lindsay said.

"I think you owe her more than a story about some lame sea turtles," Paige said ("You're getting better at this," I whispered to her. "Thanks!" she replied.).

"And back hair," Lindsay added.

Jack sighed and looked back at Anamaria.

"So ye want an apology, is that what I'm getting from all this?" he asked her.

"Aye," she replied matching his tone.

"Fine," Jack said. "Sorry. There."

"A better one…" Paige said.

"A better one," Jack sighed.

"Ha! There's another one!"

"Jess! Give me that thing!" Lindsay yelled.

"Get your own!"

"Give me that stupid… little… note… pad… noOOOWW!!!"

Lindsay lost the game of tug-o-war, and slammed into a tower of crates.

"No," Stewy said happily, turning back to Jack and Ana with me and Paige now. I shook my head; I love my friends…

"I'm still waiting for that better apology," Anamaria said.

"Can I save for later?" Jack asked.

Giggles burst out; Lindsay the first as she usually was with her corrupt mind (-glares at Lindsay- _WHAP!_ Well excuuuuuuse me!)… I looked at them and we couldn't help but let a few out ourselves. Maybe we are good at this matchmaking stuff…

"Later, right," Anamaria said. "I'm holdin' you to that."

"I'd imagine ye would," Jack replied.

Anamaria walked off, and Jack took the wheel, staring out across the crystal blue waters. We mimicked him just to annoy him and have some fun, and then he spoke.

"'S'pose ye're wonderin' how I made it," Jack said.

We looked up at him quickly.

"It was a tough fight, I'll tell ye," he said. "And it was the plan."

"Screw the plan," Lindsay said.

"Jane…" he said firmly.

"Yeah?"

"That'll do," Jack said. "Anyways, ye did wonders in the cave while I was still conscious. I haven't heard how ye managed to kill Rebecca or anything of that nature just yet."

"No?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said. "I'm still recuperatin', remember."

"I still can't see how you are this well after being shot three times in the chest just yesterday morning," Paige said. "It's almost impossible."

"Almost?" Will asked as he and Elizabeth came over.

"Well, sure," Paige said. "Jack's here alive and somewhat well, so it's almost impossible."

"You are immortal," Jessica said nodding at Jack.

"Nah," he said.

"It only seems that way," Elizabeth said with a smile.

I thought back over all that had happened. Geez, all this in only five freaking days! Five… is that right? Oh, who cares? We'll use five. It sounds about right… I leaned my head in Jack's arm with a relieved smile. Five minus fourteen… Nine. Nine days til we have to go back before the ruby would disappear. Fourteen days divided by five… Two and four-fifths – that's how many five-day adventures we could have! I can't handle anymore! Well, not until after a day or two's rest…

"Grace?"

I lifted my head up.

"Yeah, Jack?"

He turned the wheel toward me. My eyes widened with my ecstatic smile.

"Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded, and I took the wheel. Holy crap! I'm sailing the Black Pearl! I instantly felt a difference in me. I felt like I was flying. Like I was free and not one thing was gonna stop me. Now I know where Jack gets it from. I smiled back at him.

"Wow," is all I managed to say.

"Wait!" Lindsay said suddenly, rummaging through her book bag. She pulled out a camera, and I shook my head.

"Paige! Get in there with Jack and Grace!" Stewy said. She crammed Paige on the other side of Jack, and I pushed half the wheel toward her. She grabbed one of the pegs, and we stood like that with Jack behind us, draping an arm over each of us. They snapped it, and it was one of the biggest times I had smiled.

"Now that's a keeper," Will said, looking at the three of us.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Captain Jack Sparrow had a daughter, let alone two," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, well… they aren't exactly me own by blood, but they still get under yer skin and grow on ye."

"You're an old softy, Jack," Will said.

"Never!" Jessica said. "He's tough as the seven seas, he is!"

"Jess, that was lame," Lindsay said.

"Lamer than lame," I added.

"Yeah, I know, but- … hey…"

We giggled at the stupidness of Stewy.

"And what was so 'lame,' as you like to call it, about it?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "Jack knows all there is to about the sea."

"Thank ye, Lizzie," Jack said.

"It's Miss Swann!" Lindsay and Stewy chorused. Paige and I laughed. I recall that happening to me and Holly, haha ('He shot me!' lol)…

"It's ok," Elizabeth said. "Now all that's left is leisure for the remainder of your stay now that this whole matter is done."

"Who said it's done?" Will asked.

The four of us whipped around to Will like 'you have got to be kidding.'

"There's more?" Jessica moaned.

Will, Elizabeth, and Jack started laughing.

"That's not funny," Paige said.

"What's not funny?"

I looked past Elizabeth's shoulder, and I saw… -swoon-… Thomas… coming up… -swoon-… the stairs… -swoon-… I nudged Lindsay while still drooling helplessly over him. He soon drew the attention of all of us.

"Ah, Thomas!" Jack said, striding over to him. "How's this lucky lad who helped with my rescue?"

"Oh, it was nothing but an act of loyalty towards you, sir," Thomas said.

"Nonsense," Jack said. "I haven't heard what happened after I was knocked unconscious yet, and maybe you would all care to inform me?"

"Uh, maybe later, sir?" Thomas asked. "I wanted to have a moment with Jane if it is all right."

Jack stood up tall and threw a smile over at Lindsay. Paige, Jessica, and I did the same, and Stewy even started doing a little dance with her fingers.

"A moment with Jane?" Jack asked him.

"Aye, sir."

"Well, the man to see about that would be her father who just happens to be standing right next to you," Jack said.

"Mr. Turner, if I may?" Thomas asked.

I could feel Lindsay bouncing even though she wasn't moving a muscle because she was frozen with joy. Karma… that was it. We have good karma sensors between us lol. Lindsay was beaming just like Stewy was when she got to wear Jack's hat ("And that's saying something!" Jessica said.).

"You may," Will said with smile.

- Lindsay's PoV -

I was so freakin' happy, I might've exploded if Erica hadn't elbowed me and brought me back to some state of control. Thomas nodded at Will, and he looked at me as he walked right up to me. My knees were so weak when he looked at me… He extended his arm to me, and I took it, smiling the biggest I ever had. Then, we walked off to the bow of the ship.

"You look lovely, Miss Turner," Thomas said.

Okay, I was Little Swann, but Liz got married, so now I'm Turner… okay! I can live without my real last name here!

"Thank you," I said with a laugh. "But this is just a pirate dress torn to shreds."

"Still, that's not what one looks at," he said.

I gave a noise halfway between a snort and a laugh.

"If the guys back home were only like that…" I said. "All the crazy things we tell you probably make no sense and the way we act is primitive, but it's just who we are. You know we're from the future."

"Yes, and I know your real name isn't Jane, but it suits you."

I must've been so red in the face…

"I have Jack to thank for that one."

Awkward silence…

"You'll have to come with us someday to our time," I said. "Paige is dying to go with all the stories she's heard, and… if you didn't want to… I mean –"

"I'd like to see it one day," he said. "It sounds… unique."

"Yeah… maybe when we go back, you and Paige can come?"

"Maybe. At least your food sounds better."

We laughed, and I really couldn't believe how proper I was acting!

"You have a wonderful laugh," he said after a minute. "It's just one of the things that compliments you… just like your beautiful eyes and gorgeous smile."

Okay, pull yourself together, Lindsay! You're about to collapse, you're beat red in the face, and he's flirting… right? Man, I hope so…

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Thomas said. "I know we've only known each other a few days and that I may not know much about you or you about me, but I never met anyone like you."

"And you probably never will," I said.

"I don't really mean it like that," Thomas said. "You're just amazing."

Burning inferno on the face!!!

"I-I like you too, T-Thomas," I said, staring at the deck. "You're a really cool guy."

Cool guy?? Nice line, you doofus…

"What I mean is, you're a… a…"

"Yeah?"

I stared at him. What the heck do I say?!

"Oh, screw it! You're just downright hot!"

"Err... thank you… I guess," he said.

"Uh… that was… uh…"

"The real you?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah?"

I wanna just murder myself! GRR!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

To my surprise, he smiled.

"That's who I've been attracted to these past few days."

I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't move, speak, scream, die, faint, explode, laugh, cry, or…

He looked down at me with his soft blue eyes, and before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me. And I was kissing back.

Okay, so I could kiss him. Just not move, speak, scream, die, faint, explode, laugh, or cry…Maybe melt. Yeah, I could melt...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- OoOoOoOo… Lindsay gets some action…

_WHAP!_ Okay, that is IT!! Battle stations, Jack!

Please review! ATTACK!!!


	27. Yay, magic pants!

(A/N – Oh me god… I'm almost done! And I believe you peeps wanted some info on the threequel… okay. Here it goes. Well, it's Stewy's bday (Dec. 7, 2005) about five months after this one. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Paige come back! Woot! Anyhoo, we have no choice but to bring them to school one day and Jack gets mistaken for the geography substitute by Miss Isabelle Garrett (she's not real lol), the new history teacher that year. So, just in that one day, things start to complicate between them, and just how lucky will Jack get under the mistletoe? Haha… I must leave it at that! Enjoy this one while it lasts, though! Last Chapter then Epilogue!)

**Happy Birthday to Reviewer Kenny!! 1.28.05**

First Place goes to the Reviewers!

x) Kitty and Kenny -Happy Birthday Kenny!! Hope you have a fab day and you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!!

x) pirate tomboy Hey! New reviewer! Great! Well, I hope you liked the first story as much as this one! There's another one up in Feb. after this one, so I hope to see you there! Thanks!!!

.:: Along with a lifetime supply of Subway sandwiches! ::.

- Usual disclaimer… Wait. I don't have usual disclaimers. I don't know the meaning of 'usual'… ugh.

- The following items are on display only and cannot be purchased or stolen: Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and Meridian. Thanks for shopping!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: "Yay, magic pants!"

- Erica's PoV – 9 PM -

Yeah, after that kiss (which we saw, Lindsay!!), Stewy, Paige, and I were a bit jealous. Just a bit. Nothing more. I swear! Geez, shut up, Jack! Ahem… well, those two went below decks to 'talk' until we reached Tortuga, which we're just offshore of now.

Paige, Stewy, and I were again talking about last summer and all the madness that took place. We played a few games of cards, too with the deck Stewy had in her pants pocket under her pirate dress. Yeah, I had normal clothes under my dress, too… Jack and Will were at the wheel talking while Anamaria, Gibbs, and Elizabeth stood talking.

"Three queens," Jessica said, laying her hand down.

"Ah, but I have three kings," I said as Stewy pounded the deck with her fist in anger while I laughed.

"Not so fast," Paige said. "Four aces."

"Four aces?!" I asked. "Geez!"

"How'd you get so good?" Stewy asked.

"Jack taught me," she said, smiling over at him.

"But Lindsay whomped his butt last year at cards!" I said.

"Every pirate has his off-day," Paige said, shuffling the cards.

"Days," Jessica corrected with a laugh.

"Lily! Grace! Mary!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here," Will said.

And so we got up and walked over to the wheel.

"Whatcha need?" Paige asked.

"Would you kindly go get Jane and Thomas?" he asked.

"Us?!" we chorused.

"I'm not goin' down there!" Jessica said, stepping away from Will.

"Me neither," I said.

"Just knock on the door," Will said.

"Forget it, pops," Jessica said.

"Fine, I'll have to go, I guess."

"Yep, you sure do!" I said.

Will walked away leaving us with Jack. He looked tired and worn for the first time ever instead of lively and in step But then again, wouldn't you if you were shot just the morning before three times?

"How are you doing, Jack?" I asked, walking over to him.

"A little woozy," he replied. "But it's nothing a lot of rum can't fix."

The three of us rolled our eyes and laughed.

"Don't you mean a little?" Jessica asked.

"No, I mean a lot," Jack said. "And since I was such a big lug to ye on yer first visit and ye just had a lot of hardships encountered, do whatever ye want, drink as much as ye want, just don't get me shot again…"

"Or ourselves," Stewy said. "We aren't immortal anymore."

"What?" Jack asked. "When did this happen?"

"While you were dead," I said.

"Unconscious," Paige corrected me.

"I'm really itchin' to hear 'bout that," Jack said. "Ye'll have to tell me all about it over a pint."

"Heck, we could tell you now," Paige said.

"I guess that'll do for now," he said.

But before we could begin, we heard someone running loudly up the stairs. Will was the guilty party of disturbing the silent skies as he clambered up the stairs in a hurry. Lindsay and Thomas followed breathing just as heavily.

"Will, calm down, mate," Jack said. "What is it?"

"The ruby… is… gone," Lindsay said.

"Gone?" Jack asked. "What do ye mean gone?"

"It wasn't in the trinket box where Grace left it," Will said.

"Oh no," I said. "The two weeks curse!"

"But you haven't been here that long!" Paige said. "What did you do with it after you took it off of Becca?"

"I put it in my pants pocket, left it in the jewelry box last night, took it to the ship with me this morning, it should be there!" I told them.

"Did you leave it in Port Royal?" Jessica asked.

"No!"

"Oh, now isn't this just great?" Lindsay asked. "We've gotta go back! What about my life? My friends? My stuff?!"

"Sounds familiar, huh?" Will asked Jack.

"Aye, it would," he replied. "I wouldn't worry about it, lassies. Ye've got a good week left before that ruby goes any place."

"Unless someone else finds it and uses it!" I said.

"Ye worry too much, Gracey," Jack said. "Why were ye lookin' for the ruby anyways?"

"Just checking up on it," Lindsay said. "Wasn't there."

"Ugh…"

"Calm down," Stewy said to me. "We'll find it. For all we know, it could be right here in my magic pants," She said, lifting her skirt and digging her hand into her pants pocket and pulling it up again.

"Jessica! You found it!" I said.

Jess looked at the ruby in her hand in amazement.

"And I was just gonna pull out my pocketknife!" she laughed.

"Those pants are magic," Paige said.

"Yay, magic pants!" Lindsay said.

"All right, enough talk about that, get ready to go ashore," Jack said. "Tell Lizzie, Ana, and Gibbs, too."

- Faithful Bride in Tortuga -

"Y-M-C-A!! It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!!"

"Louder, people!"

"Y-M-C-A!!!"

"I can't hear you!"

"It's fun to stay at the… Y-M-C-A!!!"

Lindsay then shut off the CD player, and the four of us leaned in together screaming as the tavern exploded with cheers and applause.

"Enjoy the rum!" Jessica yelled. "We're here til Saturday!"

We jumped off the bar, taking the purple CD player with us. The drunks cleared a path as we ran back to a table where Elizabeth was sitting with Will, Gibbs, and Thomas. They were clapping, too, and we sat down beside them.

"That was… Ermm…"

"Different," Thomas said, helping Gibbs find the right word.

"No, that was normal for them," Elizabeth said. "You girls sure do put on a good show."

"Yeah…" I said as Lindsay slammed her head onto the table with a moan of exhaustion. We all gave a short laugh, and Lindsay sat up taking a sip of her 'rum (iced tea lol).'

"I'm out of breath," she panted.

"Say, where's Jack?" Stewy asked. "We just go done telling him the whole thing in the cave before that and he's gone!"

"Jack?" Will asked. "Getting a drink."

"We'll be right back," Paige said as we got up.

We went through the crowds of ugly guys and that until Lindsay spotted Jack. And not only Jack, put Anamaria was with him.

"Stay low," Paige said.

"We're gonna spy on them?" I asked.

"Sure," Lindsay said. "Unless you want another round of YMCA."

"Let's go," Jessica said before I could answer.

"Fine," I whispered as we tried to hide behind these really tall people. Jack and Anamaria headed toward the very back of the tavern where there was barely anyone but lots of lamps and drapes, that sort of stuff… Lindsay and Paige led us round the room behind some dark purple and red veils right by the table Jack and Ana had sat at.

"From the sounds of their little performance, I should be afraid," Anamaria said as they sat down.

Jack shook his head.

"They love doin' that sort of… spontaneous stuff…"

"That's not spontaneous, it's wild," Anamaria said. "And they talk of taking us to their world when they bring such things here."

"Believe me," Jack said, "it's just how they live. And to tell ye the God's honest truth, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The four of us exchanged satisfied smiles.

"Aye, I think you've corrupted them," Anamaria said.

"Nah, they came that way," Jack said. "Awfully daft when we first met, but now we know 'em, and we can trust 'em."

There was a silence where they both drank, and we just waited to hear more good things about us (-innocent grin-).

"You owe me an apology," Ana said.

"I?"

"Aye, you. I outta make you scream it in front of all these drunks 'cept they won't remember any of it."

"Well, I would," Jack said quietly to her, "but I've got one little thing to take care of first."

Oh boy, this was it. Jack was leaning in with his seductive smile, and we were all giddy and ready and about to scream even though we held it in, and just as he was an inch or two away, he turned quickly toward the veils, reached in, and grabbed Lindsay's arm, pulling her out.

"Thought I smelled a rat," Jack said, smiling at Lindsay.

"Eh heh…" Lindsay laughed. "Hi…"

"Hi, Jane," Jack said.

The rest of us crouched low and attempted to crawl out.

"Jane, tell yer little friends to get up here."

We stopped dead and stood up slowly biting our lips and containing our laughter (for the most part).

"I thought so," Jack said. "Ye're awfully bad at being quiet and keeping out of others' business."

"Well, don't let that stop you from kissing her!" Lindsay said.

Jack bent his brow and scowled up at her.

"Nice try, lassie."

"But Ana wants a kiss, don't you, Ana?" Paige asked.

Anamaria choked on her drink and glared at us.

"Sorry to put you on the spot, Ana, but Jack's just being stubborn," I said.

"Get lost," Jack said. "All four of ye."

"You're just being shy…" Lindsay said as Jack pushed her away.

"Shove off," he said with a warning voice.

"We're goin', we're goin'…" Jessica said. "

We walked away, back into the main part of the tavern sulking a bit. He was putting us on! …Or was he? –mischievous grin-

"What's say we head back to the ship?" Paige asked. "I'm a bit tired to tell the truth."

Now that I thought about it, I was getting tired real fast. Thanks, Paige…

"Sure," Jess said with a yawn.

- On the Black Pearl -

It was quiet as we shuffled into one of the vacant rooms. Lindsay fell back into a hammock as did Stewy, and Paige and I grabbed one of the blankets and laid it out on the floor. We were all ready to fall asleep when I started thinking about home. This was home if I was Black Grace, but I sorta wanted to go back and be Erica… even with my parents gone for another two weeks in Germany. We've got about a week, and I dunno…

I went over to Lindsay's hammock and made her scooch.

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, what day is it?"

"Friday, I think. Why?"

"I dunno… time just seems to drag. We've only been here five days and it's felt like the two weeks."

"I miss home, too," she said, rolling onto her side. "But we've been gone longer at church camp. A week."

"Yeah…"

Then a thought struck me.

"Hey, light bulb!"

"What's the light bulb?" Lindsay asked.

"We can bring them back with us until my parents get home! Paige is dying to see it! And with a bit of persuasion, I'm sure we can get Ana to come!"

"And Thomas said he'd like to see it, too! It'll be great! Stewy! Paige!"

"What…" Stewy moaned as Paige sat up off the floor.

"We need to go get Jack."

And so we ran up on deck with Stewy and Paige nagging to hear what this was all about, but we wouldn't tell them til we found Jack and everyone else who's now back here on the ship!

"What are they doing back so fast?" Jessica asked.

"Who cares," Lindsay said. "Saves us a trip."

We crouched behind some barrels watching them. They were walking up fast up the gangplank, and I made out Elizabeth's voice.

"Maybe you scared them off is all," she was saying, trying to catch up to Jack's side. "They wouldn't do something so drastic."

"Lizzie, you're looking over one very important detail," Jack said as he stopped with Will, Ana, and Gibbs behind Elizabeth. "When we were trapped back in their time, yerself in delicate condition, we needed to go home. They have done more in five days than they probably ever will. They want to go home in the worst way. If ye can't see that, ye're blind. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to leave this instant if they hadn't left already."

"What are you getting at?" Will asked.

"They have the ruby. They can come and go as they please. But we didn't. I'm surprised they've lasted this long," Jack said. "I'm beginnin' to think we should send them back. They belong there, we belong here."

"Why would you want them to leave?" Elizabeth asked. "They want to be with us, with you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does. It's just too much for them," Jack said.

"What an accusation," Anamaria said. "They wouldn't just up and leave."

"Ye don't know them the way we know 'em," Jack said.

"So you want us gone?!" Jessica yelled, jumping up and blowing our cover.

"Jess!" Lindsay hissed.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Ana came running over, and we stood up looking at Stewy who was throwing them all death glares.

"We don't want you to leave," Elizabeth said. "Jack just thinks you're better off back home for a while."

"And you agree?!" Jessica asked.

"Well…"

"That's what we came to say!" I said. "We do miss home, and we do wanna go back!"

They five of them looked surprised. Jessica was just… well, flipping out.

"But I wanna stay!" she argued.

"Don't you miss home, Stewy?" I asked. "Everything we got back there?"

"Well these guys aren't there!"

"But we wanted them all to come with us," Lindsay said. "Eri- Grace's parents won't be home for two weeks, and we can let Paige and you two (Gibbs and Ana) see our world. We know you'll love it."

I thought we had 'em… I really did. But apparently not.

"Sorry, luv, but I can't," Jack said. "Not with me recent injuries."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Will? Elizabeth?"

They shook their heads.

"We have a little girl that we haven't seen in a week," Elizabeth said. "She needs us."

"See!" Jess said. "Why go back?!"

"Well, uh… Paige?" Lindsay asked.

"No," she said.

"No?!" Lindsay asked. "But you were dying to see the future!"

"Well, the future will have to wait," she said, walking up to Jack. "I've got a life to catch on up with here with Jack. Twelve years worth."

I was sad, yeah, Stewy was crushed, but she had a really good point. I couldn't do it.

"But-"

"Stewy, don't," I said.

"But, can we stay?" she asked.

"Jess, you want to go home just as much as Lindsay and I do," I said. "And they need to catch up on their own lives for a bit."

"After everything gets situated again, we'll see each other," Lindsay said.

"Ye can bet on it, Mary," Jack said.

"But I don't want to wait til next summer!" Jessica whined. "This sucks!"

"You won't have to," Will said, approaching her. "We'll see you before then."

"Really?" Jessica asked all happy now.

"Of course," Elizabeth said as Jess hugged Will tightly.

"Uh… Mary… I-"

"Oh, sorry," she said, stepping back.

"I promise ye we'll meet before another year comes," Jack said. "Just like a promise for a great adventure."

"What an adventure it was," I said, sighing exhaustedly. "Well, here's another goodbye. We'll… we'll miss you."

"What about Thomas?" Lindsay asked. "I wanna say goodbye to my boyfriend!"

"Me?"

We spun around, and there he was. Oh, why did he have to fall in love with her ("Don't be jealous…" I am not, Lindsay… "Are…" Not… "ARE!!" NOT!!)?!

"You're leaving?" he asked. "So soon?"

"It's been an eternity," I said.

"Not for this," Lindsay said. "I'll see you soon, Thomas."

"Goodbye, Jane."

Lindsay looked on the verge of tear when she blurted something out.

"Maybe we should leave the ruby with them," she said. "That way they'll come to us when they're ready."

"How?" Jessica asked.

"We have someone come back with us, and then they go back themselves," Lindsay explained (I – HATE – THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!).

"Paige?" I asked immediately.

She looked up at Jack, who nodded, and then she walked over to us.

"Let's go down into that room we were in," Lindsay said. "We need to get our things."

"But why? With each use, the ruby shrinks, remember?" Jessica asked.

"It's better to use it twice for it to be here than once and chance it getting taken more back home," I said. "Think about it…"

Stewy nodded, and we all went down into the bowels of the ship, and we piled our things after throwing off our dresses to reveal our normal clothes. I was going home and was so happy, but I was leaving this all behind. All I ever wanted was adventure. And now that I got it, I wanted to go home and sleep forever. I looked at them all before we each went down the line hugging them and exchanging things like compasses that actually point North, Pringles, little things like that. Then, the four of us stepped back with all our things.

"We'll see you," I said.

"Sooner than you think," Jack said.

With that, we linked arms, and Paige gripped the ruby.

"Ready?" she asked.

With one look back at them all, I nodded slowly. Now I really wanted to stay. What if something happened to Jack again? Or any of the others and we never knew it? Why can't I make up my mind?!

"Yeah," Lindsay said.

It was my last look at them all standing there that evening before I closed my eyes, and we began counting together.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

I stood with my eyes shut a moment before opening them again. My room. I was in my room looking on my bookcase where they had been. I lowered my head, but then Paige stepped in front of us all.

"I can't wait to see more of this," she said.

"Well, if Jack promised he'd be here before summer, he'll be here," Lindsay said. "We know it."

I nodded at that as Paige started hugging us.

"I'll be back," she said.

"Read that book I gave you," Lindsay said. "It'll explain all the weirdness."

"Then you'll truly be one of us," Jessica said. "A twenty-first century American teenager."

"What are you talking about?" I said, swinging my arm over Paige's shoulder. "She already is."

We all smiled, and then Paige stepped back.

"Goodbye," she said.

"Bye," the three of us said together.

And that was it. No more Paige. No more Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Governor, Norrington, baby Arielle, Gibbs, Ana, drunks, Black Pearl, battles, deserted islands, rubies, Isle de Muerta, cursed gold, evil monkeys, none of it. All gone.

At least til next time…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Stewy says it perfectly…

GOODBYES SUCK!!!

Please Review! Epilogue, then the threequel is up!


	28. Give it back!

(A/N – Oh wow! This is it! The last post for this story! The Epilogue! Sad, isn't it? But there's a third on its way! Just An Odd Pirate Story 3: Yo ho! And there will be a new feature I call CLE (Chapter Listening Enhancement) where you listen to the song provided to get a better feel for the chapter! Sounds spiffy, eh?Yeah, and now someone (though I do not know who) has got me sucked into LOTR now, and fanfic ideas are popping up for that, but I vowel that this series comes first and foremost forever! BTW, I love you people! Jack and ma buddies will be back within a week or two! Look for us!)

Thank you, Reviewers! You are THE best…

x) Kitty and Kenny - I cannot begin to thank you guys for stickin' with the story! I really look forward to seeing you again in the threequel! Thanks sooo much!

x) Choco Donut - Well, this has been an interesting part of my life lol... I'm really glad I had such great reviewers (though few in number lol), and one of them was most certainly you! Thanks for everything! It was all worth it.

.: You've been really supportive, so who wants to go to Disneyland! Me too… :.

- Last disclaimer for this story… looking forward to more in the 3rd? No… What a stupid question!

- I owned them in the beginning, now, and forever: Lindsay, Jessica, Arielle Faye Turner, Rebecca Barbossa, Paige Castrella Madrine (Lillian Paige Barbossa), Thomas Pikes and Meridian. Thanks for not stealing!

**Even though the story's done, later reviews still appreciated and read!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPILOGUE: "Give it back!"

Home was sure a sight for sore eyes. Until my parents and Jace came back from Germany (and my sister from the beach with her friend) a week later, we were at Divito (Divito Park – roller and ice skating rinks), the movies, and anywhere else you could think of in Mt. pleasant or Uniontown (cuz Connellsville is just pizza shops, parking lots, car lots, old buildings, churches, and fun to walk aimlessly around when you're bored).

Summer flew by with many sleepovers and more memories made, but just like that, it was gone. Oh, and Lindsay gave us those books about us, too when we had gotten back. I love that thing! And Lindsay moved in with her dad, so she was only up at her Grandma's on the weekends now. And I got a job at Eat 'n Park (restaurant with lots of good food… something like Bob Evans, but better, and you can only find Eat 'n Park in a southwestern Pennsylvania city near you)! I'm am the best…

Two days into September and we had finished our first week of the new school year (Friday, baby!). I was now a junior w/ a license! I drove Jessica to West (She's a freshman now! Her last year in Jr. High!), and Lindsay just jumped rides with me to the high school since it's her first year up here being a sophomore and all.

Later that night, we went to Lindsay's Grandma's house. She took us out to dinner and we went to WalMart for a bit, too. We got all those photos developed in the one hour photo. While we waited for them, we stopped into the craft aisle since we had the ingenious idea to each make our own pirate scrapbooks.

September AND October went without warning just like July and August, and to be truthful, it totally sucked! We hadn't had much time to do anything, but then at the end of November on the 27th, Lindsay turned 16 and had a sleepover at her Dad's house.

Lindsay had gotten her permit earlier that day (her birthday being on Sunday and all that year), so all of us jumped into her dad's van to let her drive us a bit to pick up pizza, rent movies, fun stuff like that. With her permit, she needed a liscenced driver til she had been driving 6 months, and I qualified! March, April, May, June, July, August! I'm an official driver… yeah, I got bragging rights…

Then, we pulled up to Lindsay's Dad's house, and Lindsay still would not shut the van off or let go of the steering wheel as she stared at it excitedly.

"Did we forget anything?" she asked, looking for an excuse to drive back into town.

"No, Lindsay," I said. "Pizza, movies, junk food, rum… it's all here."

"But are you sure?"

"Lindsay, shut the car off," Jessica said, reaching over to take the key out, but then Lindsay slapped her hand.

"Off mortal. My keys."

"They're your Dad's, so let's go," I said.

"Go! Go where!"

"Inside the house!"

Lindsay put it into drive.

"Without the van!"

"But-"

I jerked the keys out of the ignition this time and Stewy and me left the van.

"My life source!" Lindsay cried. "Give it back!"

"Come and get it!" Jessica said as I tossed the keys to her. "And grab the junk food and rum, Lindsay."

"NO!"

She slunked into the house all upset, and Jess and I reassured her that tomorrow she could drive us home (No school because of Thanksgiving break! Yay!). We went through the living room and the kitchen, upstairs, and into Lindsay's room. She put on the radio station the X (105.7 haha), and I pulled out my book bag from that summer that I would not let my mom throw out!

"We've got scrapbooks to put together, in case you forgot," I said.

Lindsay smiled, and we spent hours and hours putting those things together. It was about four in the morning when we called it quits and went downstairs to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. We slept in til eleven, and then we went and finished our scrapbooks. I titled mine; it was called The Experience lol. Lindsay's was A Pirate's Life, and Jess went and called hers Monkeys and Rum. But go figure. This _is_ Stewy.

And so the sleepover ended. Now we got nine days til Stewy's 15th birthday. Man, Lindsay and I got some planning to do. So, we got together two day's before Stewy's birthday on Monday after school (one week after our sleepover).

We went up into her room after school that day at her Dad's, and we began our work.

"Well, she can't have a sleepover, her birthday's on Wednesday," Lindsay said, throwing her bookbag on her bed.

"So, maybe we can take her out to dinner," I suggested.

Lindsay's face lit up.

"Can I drive!" she asked excitedly.

"No… we'll take my car and I'll be driving. You just got your permit!"

"So…" she grumbled. "Where are we taking her may I ask?"

"Somewhere different… maybe Chinese or seafood," I said. "Or Mexican, Italian, Cajun, Greek…"

"Greek? We have a Greek restaurant?" Lindsay asked.

"No… but we don't have Cajun either…" I said. "Maybe we can do a restaurant Wednesday, and on Thursday, we can throw her a party at Divito."

"We don't got that kind of money!" Lindsay said.

"No, no… just the three of us. You know, give her gifts and that and treat her since Thursday's discount night. And plus, we've got the Chrismas Dance Friday night."

"But we can give her her gifts at the restaurant, too," Lindsay pointed out.

"Yeah… still, I'm up for Divito Thursday. How about you?"

"We'll be there," Lindsay said, shaking my hand all businesslike.

And so, that was the beginning of a very… different… week. The next day was Tuesday, and that was the last normal day there was that week. Wednesday? Well, we'll let you in on _that_ one in a bit…

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- TA DA! I'M DONE! WOOT!

We'll see you in the next story, and thanks you all so much for being supportive and reviewing! Without my reviewers, I don't think I'd even post! So, look for the third one in a week! I love you people! Thanks sooooooooo much! xoxo

Please Review! Time to start on the threequel, Jack! Yay!

**1.31.05**


End file.
